Nightmares are hard to forget
by Magalud
Summary: Danger lurks the streets of Chicago and Fraser has competition for Linda's attentions
1. Danger lurks in Chicago

Title: Nightmares are hard to forget  
Author: Magalud   
Classification: Drama, Romance  
Rating: R for violence and other nasty stuff.   
Pairing: Fraser/Female  
Warning: more medical inconsistencies, angst, mistreating of Canadians and other foreign nationals.   
Notes: This is Part Three of the Nightmare Series.  
Summary: Danger from a distant place lurks the streets of Chicago, and Fraser might have to face some competition for Linda's attention.  
Disclaimer: These people belong to Alliance and those other guys, and I just play around with them. Linda is mine, Benny is not. Boy, how I wish it was the other way around...

**Nightmares are hard to forget**

Linda Lyme looked at the big clock at the wall of the ER. 11:45. She was so excited she could hardly wait the next 15 minutes. Benny was to meet her for lunch, but that was not the only reason for her excitement. She had news for him. Big news, as a matter of fact.

Six months had passed since Linda had lived the most beautiful New Year's Eve of all her life. Her life had changed in so many ways, and many dreams have come true. After so many months paralysed, she was walking again, on her own two legs. It had been weeks since she last felt any pain. Now she was running with Dief at least twice a week, and walking him daily. The exercise was good for both of them.

Linda was highly motivated by Dr. Lennyard's indication that she could be released from his care very soon. That Christmas gift was thoroughly explained to her over and over again. Dr. Lennyard gifted her with a protocol that indicated she was to receive full status on citizenship. She would not be a ward of the State anymore. Linda would become a productive and full-fledged member of society, and she set all her energies in making that happen.

First, she had needed a job and Dr. Lennyard had helped her on that. Since she could not get her old job back, Linda took a part time job as a receptionist in the emergency ward. It was still in the same hospital, because she was not totally out of Dr. Lennyard's care yet. That meant that he still was her legal guardian, supervisor and psychiatrist.

At any rate, Linda knew the new job was not merely a bureaucratic position. Actually, it was a really hectic one. She was to keep her post organised, receive incoming patients and arrange them in examination rooms to their doctors, according to their cases. She had to be trained for two weeks before assuming the position. Ray teasingly called it "Playing E.R. in Chicago." Linda did not let herself be fooled by her friend's joke. It was great responsibility, and she knew it. She wanted to do the best she could.

Linda also got back in school. She still needed the equivalency degree to get into nurse school, as she dreamed. So, she always had hectic mornings in the hospital, then went to school in the afternoons. At the end of the day, Fraser and Ray would pick her up.

It was not an easy routine. Fraser was beaming about her. On the top of everything, they were deep into marriage plans.

A red serge was easily spotted inside hospital green walls, and Linda smiled, her heart picking up as Fraser smiled back at her, coming to her desk. She greeted him, "Hi, Ben."

"Hello." He kissed her quickly in front of all people. Both blushed, although no one paid attention to those two anymore.

Linda grabbed a stack of X-rays. "Let me get these back to Paediatrics, and then we can go. I'll be right back." 

She ran in the busy corridor, and Nancy, the girl who took the next shift, arrived and greeted Fraser. He smiled at the rest of Linda's co-workers. "Good afternoon, everyone."

Chief Nurse Sorelli, who had finally returned from her post-graduate course, greeted him. "Hello, Constable. Is it already noon?"

"Yes, it is, Ma'am."

"Good." She leaned in a conspiratorially manner. "You will be glad to know Linda is okay today. She went to the doctor's, and as far as I know, the exams turned out okay." The nurse craned her neck to see if the girl was coming. "Although I still don't understand why she insisted that we keep this from you."

Fraser felt relieved. Linda had not been feeling well lately, but it must have been only a slight indisposition. "I think she is a little bit afraid of returning to a hospital so soon."

"Yes, I guess she did not want to worry you. See, that was nothing to worry about."

"And it was a good thing. Thank you for keeping this a secret."

Mrs. Sorelli smiled. "Don't mention it. Now, we better keep this to ourselves. Oh, here she comes."

Linda returned and greeted Nancy, the girl who'd take the next shift. She handed her the files and updated her about other tasks, so common in changing staff of incoming shifts. Then Linda grabbed her coat, and she and Benton were out of the hospital. "Busy day?", he asked.

"Yes, it was. Not a total chaos, but it was a busy one. How long do you have?"

"We can have an hour, if you like."

"Good, my first class is in two hours. We can go to the mall for lunch. What do you say?"

He nodded, smiling. "Lunch by the mall would be very pleasant."

Linda was very nervous about telling Benny the result of the exams. Well, it was nothing unusual about it, but she was very excited and hoped Benny would be, too. She planned to tell him over lunch.

So they sat at one of the big mall's small tables, which were very disputed at this hour. It was so crowded that only the winter garden, near the small fountain, had free tables. They managed to have a table to themselves, near the fountain. Benny had a sandwich of salmon on rye, and Linda had her usual chicken salad.

Their conversation began light, with everyday topics that Linda half heard. Benny told her, "Ray said we could go out to dinner Friday night. I mean, if you are up to it."

"Of course, Ben. But there is something I should tell you first." Her heart was beating faster.

"Oh, really?"

"I have been to the doctor's, Ben." She looked at him, still nervous and anxious.

"Yes, you have told me so. I hope everything is fine since you have just - " Then he turned to the side, his attention suddenly going elsewhere from her. "Look."

Linda looked to where Ben was looking. There was a young man in business clothes, getting up from his table after his lunch. His briefcase was at his feet, under the table, but apparently he did not notice it as he left it. Linda said, "Ben, he forgot his case. We should return it."

The man was moving away quickly though the crowded mall. He seemed to be in a big hurry. Ben said, "I better warn him."

Linda said, "I'll get his briefcase, before someone finds and takes it to the Mall Administration."

"Good idea." Ben was already turning towards the man. "Sir! Sir, please!"

Linda went to the opposite direction to pick up the suitcase under the table. Ben stopped the man a few steps ahead, and approached him, "Sorry to bother you, sir, but it seems you forgot your suitcase under the table."

The man, very young, also seemed very nervous. "I don't know what you are talking about. You must have taken me for someone else. If you excuse me - " he tried to get away from the Mountie.

Benny's instincts kicked in, and he grabbed the man's arm. "Sir, you left your suitcase under the table."

The man was now near panic, and tried to get rid of Benny. "Are you crazy? Let me go, man!"

Linda was coming towards them, and held the suitcase up, "Here, I got it!"

When the man saw her with the suitcase, he became even more frantic under Fraser's grip. "Let me go, man! I gotta get outta here!" Benny saw fear in the man's eyes.

In a second's fraction, Benton Fraser understood why the man was so nervous. He looked back and saw Linda waving at them. Benny blanched. There was a bomb in the suitcase. The suitcase that Linda had in her hands.

From then on, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. 

He released the suspect's arm and ran towards Linda, screaming at the top of lungs, "Throw it away! It is a bomb!!! Clear the building!!! There is a bomb!!"

At first, Linda did not understand what Benny was trying to say. It took her a few seconds till the words sunk in, and Benny was still screaming at her. People around them were gradually becoming aware of the commotion, and the word bomb seemed to echo around throughout many different voices. Screams and shouts were rapidly echoing throughout the mall's open court.

During those precious few seconds, Linda instinctively dropped the suitcase, and saw Benny jump, throwing his body at her, red serge flying on the mall as people were screaming and running, some not even aware of what was that all about. Linda and Benny's bodies connected, the momentum knocking her down to the floor in extremely slow motion, her green eyes wide for a moment.

Before she even hit the ground, there was an incredibly loud noise, one that made her ears ache and her senses fail her, a hard surface smacking the top of her head. It seemed a minute until she could get a hold of reality again.

But that minute took longer than a lifetime.

When Linda opened up her eyes again, she was lying on the ground, Benny's unmoving body above hers. He was unconscious, his eyes were closed and a long gash deep in his forehead oozed blood in such great quantity that her pink cotton blouse was rapidly soaking in deep red. Her heart almost stopped.

"Ben?" She tried to call the still figure on the top of her.

She struggled to sit up on the floor full of scattered debris and carefully cradled his injured head in her lap, moving him as little as she could. Linda screamed, her vision already blurry from the tears in her eyes, "Somebody help! Please help me!"

"I will call an ambulance!" she heard a disembodied voice say. She could not hear well above the buzz inside her head, nor could she look anywhere besides Ben. She could not focus on anything else. He was bleeding badly. 

Her bloodied fingers caressed his dark hair and she whispered, "Hang on, Ben, please... Please hold on... I love you, Ben... Can't leave me, Ben... Oh, God..." She was whimpering. Then she remembered to apply pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Her hands became even bloodier when she did so.

She thought she heard someone squatting beside her and it must have been a man, who said, "Lady, there is an ambulance on the way, OK? Don't move." Linda did not hear all the words.

She did not take her hands away from Ben's wound, but she looked up at the man and pleaded, "He needs help... Please..."

The man was around 40 years old, balding, with small black eyes that looked at her with warmth and compassion. "Do you know what happened?"

Linda didn't know how she heard that above all the noise inside her ears. Also, a crowd seemed to be forming around them, and a cloud of dust, too. There were things around that Linda was trying hard to see. "There was a man... with a suitcase... Ben was trying to help..." Linda looked at Ben's face, and it was so pale it was almost grey. She was shaking, trying not to cry, even though her face was already all wet. "Is there anyone injured besides Ben?"

"No, only couple of frightened girls out in the front. His name is Ben?"

"Benton Fraser, Mounted Police," she completed, absently. "He works in the Consulate. Of Canada. We will get married..." There was a siren in the distance, and Linda continued, "He wouldn't want anyone getting hurt..." She took her hands from the wound. "I think the bleeding has stopped."

The man pointed at her head. "His might, but yours not."

Linda could never answer that stranger, because in that moment, the paramedics opened their way through the crowd. A young one approached them, and asked, "How are you?"

She just pointed, almost in tears, "Help him, please."

The paramedic called his colleague, and together, they carefully moved Benny to a gurney. They latched the neck protector on him and immobilised his head with a metallic band on his bloodied forehead. The other EMT got near Linda.

"How long has he been unconscious?"

Still looking at Ben being tended, she did not hear what the medic said. "What?"

He made Linda look at him and mouthed the words slowly. "Can you hear me?"

She shook her head. "Not much. But I stopped the bleeding on his head."

The young paramedic tried to look at the wound in her own head, but she kept on trying to follow Ben with her eyes. He was being wheeled away, and she tried to get up to follow, her heart racing, "Ben!"

The paramedic held her, "Lady, wait!"

Her legs failed her. The world was rapidly turning black, and fortunately the young paramedic was there to prevent her collapsing for the second time.

*** * ***

She opened up her eyes. The rest of the senses did not follow immediately. It was confusing for a while, with many things passing in front of her eyes, but then she recognised the young paramedic. He smiled. "Hi, welcome back. We are almost at the hospital."

Linda looked around. She was inside an ambulance, and there was no one with her besides the medic. She asked, "Where is Ben?"

"You mean the man who was with you?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"He went in an ambulance ahead of us. It seems his wounds were graver than yours. You are fine, Miss... Miss..."

"I am Linda. Do you know how is he?"

The young paramedic took a chart and began to scribble something Linda could not see. "The doctors are to tell that. Now I need to ask you some questions. Your full name?"

"Linda Lyme."

"Age?"

She winced. "20, I guess."

"Guess?", the man smiled. "You don't know for sure?"

"Nobody knows." Linda shrugged tiredly. "Long story."

He shook his head. "OK. Now can you tell me if something hurt and where?"

"My head, a little. And my ears, too. My stomach is not good, either." She asked, "Can't you tell me anything about Ben? Did you see him?"

"Sorry, I did not." The guy went on scribbling. "Linda, do you know what year we are in?"

She stared at him, suddenly confused and angry. "Yes, I do. What kind of question is this?"

"Hey, hey, calm down. We are just trying to assess if there was any damage to your head. Don't worry." The young man smiled. "Some of these questions are stupid anyway."

Linda felt so guilty. "Oh, I am sorry. It was so rude of me. Forgive me, I am just... so nervous about Ben."

"He is good hands, OK? Now try not to worry. Is he your brother, your boyfriend? Husband?"

"Husband to be." She whispered, tears forming. "I am so scared."

"It is OK. The doctors are doing their best, I know. Look, I figure the police will want to talk to both of you, so you better lie down and save your strength, OK?"

"Police! Oh, my God, Ray!" Linda suddenly shouted, even though she did not mean to. "Please, can you call him? Or see that someone calls? Detective Ray Vecchio, 27th Precinct."

"Friend of yours?"

"Family."

He wrote it down. "Sure, Ray Vecchio. I will make sure somebody contacts him. Now try to stay calm or I will have to medicate you."

Linda endured arriving to the hospital she worked and being examined without any information on Ben, no matter how much she asked. The news came with Dr. Lennyard, who walked inside the examination room with a stern look on his face.

"Linda, your condition seems good, generally speaking. Constable Fraser got most of the impact, as far as we can tell. Your ears may hurt for a few days and you may have some trouble hearing, too. But your head injury may be something serious. Even though you don't have any other symptoms of trauma, there might have been some damage. That is why you are staying overnight. Just for observation."

"Doctor, what about Ben? Nobody seems to know anything."

"They still don't. He received a very heavy impact on his head, and he is still unconscious. He is headed to an induced coma."

Linda heart tightened inside her chest. "Oh, no. This is bad, I know. But how bad is it?"

"It is too early to say anything before he wakes up. Linda, there is a police office who said he'd like to talk to you, too. Are you up to it?"

"I am not sure. Is Ray here?"

"Outside." The psychiatrist smiled. "He is throwing quite a temper out there."

Linda smiled, too. "Could you send him in, please?"

"No." Dr. Lennyard looked at her seriously.

Linda got alarmed. "Is there something wrong?"

"You tell me, Linda. The paramedics took blood from you, and the exams were quite conclusive. You are pregnant." He seemed upset. "Were you planning on telling me someday?"

"Of course, doctor." Linda was shocked at his reaction. "Why did you think I would do such a thing?"

"Because you haven't told me until now and I had to find it by myself."

"I was not planning on hiding this from you, doctor. I am sorry if I gave that impression. I just wanted to tell the father first. But now..." Linda sighed, trying to contain the tears. "Now I don't know when that is going to be."

Dr. Lennyard relaxed. He touched her shoulder. "Try not to worry, OK? He has plenty of chance of full recovery."

Linda nodded, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I would like to see Ray now, please."

"I will bring him. Now, I would advise you to rest. We may talk about the baby later."

"Thank you, doctor."

He smiled and left. Linda sighed, wiping her tears and trying to control herself. She did not want to worry Ray. She also did not want to get herself worried to the point it would not do Ben any good.

"Linda?"

She looked at the newly comer by the door, but it was not Ray. There was a balding man there, small black eyes fixed on her, trying to smile awkwardly. His face was familiar, though. 

"Yes?"

The man entered her room. "Hi, I am Peter. I hope you remember me."

She was sincere. "I don't recall your name, but...."

"At the mall. I was beside you. I could not introduce myself then. Peter Wick. I have a business at the mall." He offered his hand, and she took it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Peter Wick. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He had a nice, open smile, thought Linda. "You seemed upset back then."

"I was worried about Ben."

"Your friend, right? Is he OK?"

"They don't know yet." Linda tried not to cry, but she looked away. "He... went into a coma."

Peter Wick took her hand and said, "I am sorry. But try to stay calm. People in coma may wake up at any minute. I hope he gets well soon."

Linda kept her head down. "Thank you. You are very kind."

A third voice was heard. "A-ham."

Linda raised her head and Pete Wick felt the room temperature drop at least five degrees from such a cold stare he got from a slender and well-dressed man with as few hairs as he himself had in his head.

Linda, however, lit up a smile the size of the Chicago Water Tower. "Ray!"

Ray had not taken his eyes off the stranger that was still holding Linda's hand. "Are you okay, Linda?"

Wick let go Linda's hand and immediately tried to befriend the man, offering his hand, "Hello, I am Peter Wick. I was at the mall when everything happened, and I met Linda there."

Linda explained, "Peter was very helpful, Ray. Peter Wick, this is my good friend Ray Vecchio."

Ray took the offered hand and shook it, stressing, "_Detective_ Ray Vecchio, Chicago PD. Peter Wick, right?"

"Yes. I own a business at the mall. The Petewick Papers, after the Dickens' book. Stationery."

Ray nodded, not trying the least to be friendly with the man. "I see. I may need to talk to you in an official way, Wick. Don't skip town."

Peter took the hint. "Of course, detective." He turned to Linda. "I am glad you are OK, and I hope your friend gets well soon."

Linda smiled. "Thanks, Peter Wick. You are very kind."

He probably would have said more, but Ray got near Linda's bed and shot him another patented cold stare. The stationery man dropped a business card with Linda and Ray, then mumbled his farewell and got out of the room. Ray smiled when he did. 

Linda did not notice anything. "It was nice of him to stop by, don't you think?"

Ray shrugged. "There are nice people out there besides you and Benny, I guess."

The girl half-heard what he said. "Guess so. Ray, did you see Ben?"

"No, he is still in intensive care. Only personnel can go in there."

She was getting nervous, rubbing her hands. "I have to see him, Ray. I need to see him."

"Linda, Linda, everything is going to be fine." Ray took her hand and found out it was cold and sweaty. "Try to calm down."

Linda could not hold on anymore. She was shaking and trembling. "Oh, Ray. I am so scared."

Ray held her tenderly, and she cried in silence, as only she could do, her head buried in his chest. Ray stroked her back as he did to his nephews and nieces, and tried to soothe her down. "Everything is going to be fine, Linda, you will see. Benny is a strong guy. He will pull through this in no time. Besides, I heard you helped him. You were very brave, and smart."

She sniffled and wiped her tears. "I stopped the blood. He was bleeding so much, Ray..."

"We are gonna get who did this to you and Benny. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Ray."

"OK". He took out a small notebook. "Tell me everything that happened. And I mean everything."

Linda obeyed with the small amount of patience she still had left. She did not think she might help much, because Benny was the one who saw the briefcase owner up close. Ray said no group or organisation had taken responsibility for the attack until that moment. The FBI was being brought to the case. They were thinking terrorism. That did not mean a gnat to Linda.

It was one of the worst nights Linda could recall in her entire life. On medical orders, and worried sick, she could not sleep and Ma Vecchio was all over her like a mother hen. She needed to see Ben.

With Ma Vecchio's help, she got up from her bed and tried to sneak in the intensive care room, but a nurse caught both women in the hallway. Fortunately, the nurse was after them to bring good news: Ben was out of the artificial respirators and was breathing on his own.

At morning, Linda was officially released, and then another struggle began. She wanted to stay by Ben's side. It was against the rules. She begged, pleaded, bargained. Before she needed to threaten someone, the permission was given. So Linda practically moved to the hospital.

Fraser's condition inspired care, said the doctors, because the trauma indicated there might have been some trauma to the skull or the brain. After the great blood loss, his vital functions were beginning to stabilise and that was a good sign, they said. All information was given to Ray, because he was listed as his next of kin, but he asked that Linda was granted visitation privileges. 

Almost every waking moment of Linda was spent on Fraser's side. He was quickly transferred to semi-intensive care and from there to a room. Three days after the attack and he was still unconscious. Linda stopped eating, barely slept and simply skipped her classes. She went to work, however, mainly because it meant not being away from Fraser. 

Ray was also there as much as he could, but he was having a struggle of his own in the Precinct. It seemed Welsh was under a lot of pressure from the FBI to give them the case, but they were still resisting. Even though not a single cop was involved, the entire Precinct took the case as personal. 

It was night, and Linda had not returned home to change the hospital uniform. All she cared was that she was at Ben's side, inside the room to where he had been transferred. Linda had Fraser's hands on hers and was whispering soomethin to his ear as Ray got inside the room. The Italian cop smiled at her, and asked, "How is he?" 

"I was singing to him," Linda explained. "He did that to me, and I remembered it later. Maybe he can remember it when he wakes up, too." 

"I am sure he will, ragazza." Ray held up the paper bag and announced, "I brought us dinner." 

"Thanks, Ray, but I am not hungry." 

"Linda, you know better than that. Ma made me promise I would make you eat something. I don't want to lie to her, and if she finds out you have not eaten in the last three days, she is gonna come here and make you it, even if it is by a tube." 

"I am afraid she will have to wait for her turn. Dr. Lennyard has threatened it before her." 

Ray was surprised. "Really? He usually doesn't nag you about that." 

"Yes, but I know he is only doing that because of my condition, or else he - " Linda suddenly realised what she had almost said, then she blushed and turned away from Ray, praying that he hadn't notice. "I mean, he knows that I am still recovering myself." 

The sharp detective had not missed her hesitation. "What was that?" 

"What was what?" Linda began to feel sweat gathering in her back and pulled a little from Fraser, trying to conceal her shaky hands.

"You were trying to say something else, then you changed your mind. Are you trying to hide something from me?" 

She grinned nervously. "Ray, really. What gave you such an idea?" 

"Now I _know_ you are trying to hide something from me." Ray grabbed a chair and looked at Linda, who was blushing and had her eyes averted. "Come on, you can tell me what it is." 

"Ray, please." 

"You were saying something about your condition. What condition? Is it a health condition?" 

"Ray, I ask you, please..." Linda tried to think of something to say, for Ray was definitely getting too close to the truth for comfort.

He never let her finish, and his green eyes widened. "Oh, God, you are pregnant, aren't you? 

Linda blanched and looked at him, trying to thing of something to say. But she was not fast enough. Ray gasped and had a hard time keeping his voice down. "You are! Oh, holy Jesus, you are pregnant!" 

There was no use in denying. Linda begged, "Shhh! Please, Ray, keep it down. I have not told anyone. Only Dr. Lennyard knows. Oh, and I sort of told Dief, too, but my guess is that he already knew. He is such a smart wolf. Anyway, I was going to tell Ben at lunch that day, but..." She trailed off, tense, unable to meet his eyes, and held her own arms with a shudder. "But I didn't have time..."

"No, Linda, don't think that now. It is a time to be happy." Ray grabbed her and hugged her suddenly. "Congratulations, Linda. Oh, I am so happy. I am sure Benny will be thrilled, too." 

Linda stared at the sleeping angelic face by her side. "I can't wait to tell him. But could you keep it a secret until then? I want to be the one who tells him. Please let me do that, Ray." 

"Of course." Ray had a foolish grin and hugged her again. "You are going to be a mommy, Linda!" 

She was embarrassed. "Yes. It is a bit scary, Ray." 

"Nah, don't you worry about it. Ma can give you a hand. Maria, too. They are going to flip, let me tell you, Linda. Hey! Am I going to be an uncle again?" He could not stop grinning. "A little Fraser running around... Or maybe a little Linda. Wow!" 

Linda was smiling softly at the figure lying in bed. "I am sure he will be happy about it, too." She took the Canadian's hand again. "I love you, Ben." 

At that precise moment, a pair of clear eyes opened up. They seemed unfocused, staring at the ceiling, fluttering a bit. Linda gasped. "Ray! He is coming around!" 

Ray went to the other side of the bed, then called, "Benny?" 

The figure in bed stirred at the sound of his voice, then the eyes tried to focus. He rasped, "Ray?" 

Linda felt joy and relief flooding her heart. "Oh, Ben...!" 

Ray smiled at his friend and said, "Let me get you some water, buddy." 

He went to the table as Ben slowly turned his head. Linda smiled sweetly at him. "Welcome back, Ben. I will get a nurse now, but I will be right back. Ray will stay with you." She squeezed his hand gently as Ray came with the water. Ben looked at her emotionlessly, still weak.

Linda was at the phone as Ray helped Ben drink a few sips. Ray put the glass away and saw Ben trying to sit up. "Better, buddy?" 

"Yes... I..." He faltered in motion, and Ray rushed to his aid. 

"Woah, take it easy, cowboy." Ray helped Benny get more comfortable. "You got a nasty bump in your head, so make it slow, OK?" 

Linda put the phone down and returned. "A nurse is coming." 

Fraser looked at Linda, stared at the hospital uniform she wore and then turned to Ray. "I am glad you are back, Ray." 

"Back, Benny?" 

"From your assignment. I missed you very much. I hope you've met the other Ray." He winced, getting his head to his temples. "Oh. My head still aches a tad." 

Linda did not understand what Ben was saying. By the look in his face, neither did Ray. 

"Benny, what are you talking about?" 

"Your undercover assignment, Ray. If you are back, I guess it is over now. I am glad, because I missed you." 

Ray said, "Benny, I have been back from that assignment for more than two years." 

The Mountie looked at him, lost without words. Linda felt a cold grip in her heart, and took Benny's hand gently between hers. "Ben... Are you OK?" 

Fraser abruptly took his hand away from her touch, and seemed annoyed enough to ask harshly, "Excuse me, but do I even know you?" 

Linda lost all colours in her face and stared at him speechless, her head spinning. Ray was also appalled, but recovered fast enough. "Benny, this is Linda. You don't recognise Linda?" 

He shook his head. "No. I don't. I am sorry, no. I... really can't remember much, Ray." Fraser seemed really confused.

A nurse went inside at this moment, and Linda suddenly couldn't breathe. She mumbled, "Excuse me, please, I need air," and then she fled the room before she passed out. 

Ray tried to call, "Linda!" 

Too late. Linda closed the door behind her, and leaned against the wall, panting, trying to keep her heart from cracking from such unbelievable pain. Uncaring of the strange looks from onlookers, she burst into silent tears, weeping without a sound, as she knew so well. 

Suddenly, her stomach could not handle such pain. Linda ran to the public restroom and stormed into the first free stall, retching violently and weeping at the same time. It took a few minutes to calm down her stomach. 

There was a knock on the door. "Linda?" 

It was Ray. She said, "In here, Ray. I... don't feel good." And she retched once more. 

"I will be waiting outside." 

Finally, Linda recovered enough to get out of the bathroom. Ray was in front of the door, waiting for her. "How are you?" 

"I am better now," Linda lied. "How is he?" 

"He is with Dr. Wilson, the neurologist, and some other doctor. They are examining him now." He saw the pain in her eyes, and used his long fingers to wipe her tears. "Linda, you gotta be strong now. You need to have faith." 

Linda could not contain the tears. "Oh, Ray... He doesn't know who I am..." 

"Look, he'll get over it. I saw him forget everything once. He didn't know who he was, whom I was, where he was from. It looked bad, but he recovered in no time. He will get over it, you'll see." 

"He forgot you, too?" Linda was curious. "How did it happen?"

"It was a case. He fell from a car, and hit his head. But he bounced back in no time. He has a very hard head." Linda did not laugh, so Ray took her into his arms. "Look, don't let fear take the best of you, OK, ragazza? Everything will be fine. I am right here." 

Linda did not answer, she just cried in Ray's arms, in the middle of the hall. They stayed like that for more than 10 minutes. Ray spotted Dr. Wilson coming out of Benny's room. The doctor also saw them and walked to their direction.

"Ah, Detective, I was about to get you." 

"Yes, Doctor. How is he?" 

Dr. Wilson looked at him, mindful of Linda's presence and her red eyes. "Constable Fraser seems to be having an episode of amnesia. Ironically, he recalled having one before that." 

"Yes, I was there. But he recovered fast at the time. He will do that again, right?" 

"We can never be sure. I will be frank with you, Detective. If you have gone through this before, I don't think I can tell you anything you don't know. The same conditions and recommendations apply: he is to be exposed to familiar places, faces and things. No one can say when he will recover fully, if ever. Having recovered once is not an indication he might do it again. I am sorry, but it is true." 

Linda felt the cold hand still holding her heart, and now it seemed to be squeezing it even harder. Ray was still holding her, and felt her gasp quietly. 

"How is he now?" 

"He seems fine, a little bit surprised. His reaction was good. But it seems that he cannot remember the last couple of years. He is aware that I want him in observation for a few days. There are other aspects of his treatment to consider, too, so he will be in hospital a while." 

"Should we fill in the gaps for him or do we wait until he can do that?" 

"I'd recommend you exercise your best judgement. Traumatic news can make his memory recoil even more. Whatever you tell him, keep that in mind. If he reacts badly to anything you tell him, tell me immediately. It is important." 

"I will do that." 

"He has asked to see you, Detective. I will have him take another batch of X-rays in the morning." 

"Thank you, Doctor." 

"And try not to worry too much, OK?" The neurologist was looking at Linda, who hadn't said a word, eyes huge and terrified. "He is strong and his reactions are very good, so I think we have a good chance of recovery. Keep you chins up." 

Linda nodded, and took a deep breath. Ray patted her, "Let's go." 

They thanked the doctor and went back in the room. Ben was in bed and smiled when Ray went inside. "Hi, Ray." 

"Hey, Benny. We were with the doctor." Linda followed Ray inside the room, and stayed by his side. If she weren't so anxious to see Ben, she'd rather hide from pure fear of everything that was happening.

The Canadian said in a sad manner, "Oh, I see the good news travel fast." 

"Let me tell you, Benny. Life with you is really exciting. You don't really remember when I came back from the assignment?" 

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't recall it. Must have been a big party." 

"I was shot. Took a bullet for you. Stan was there." Ray shrugged. "Long story, Benny." 

The clear blue-grey Canadian eyes were staring at him intensely. "You are going to tell me, aren't you?" 

"Some other time, Benny. First things first." He stepped aside and brought Linda forward. "I want you to meet Linda." Linda was shaking.

Ben smiled diplomatically. "Oh, yes. I am sorry about what happened before. I don't seem to remember you, Miss. Nice to meet you. Ray said you are a friend. Are you a nurse?" 

The girl totally blushed, and could not meet his eyes. It was as if she was meeting a total stranger with Fraser's face. She shook her head. "No, I am not. Er... Actually, I am... I am..." 

Linda could not know what to answer him. What could she say? _No, Ben, I am not a nurse. I am the one who loves you more than my life. The one who would die for you. The one who cannot live without you. That's who I am. _How could she tell him that?

Fraser was looking at her expectantly. Linda tried to cleared her dry throat and stammered, "I am... Well, I..." 

Ray ended the trouble. "Fraser, she is your girlfriend. More than that: you two have lived together for more than a year, now. There, I said it." He shook his head. "Jeez, sometimes I don't even know how you two even made it together." 

It was Fraser's turn to blush in a lovely shade of deep red. 

"Ray," said Linda, totally embarrassed, too. "You are making Ben uncomfortable." 

Ben was having a problem with his voice, because it came out all wrong. "We... live together?" Ray nodded, and Ben went on, "And we, uh, do we...? I mean, are we...? Oh, dear... Have we..." 

Linda took the courage and said. "We are not married, Ben, but you have asked me. At least twice. We are planning to do that sometime soon." 

Ben looked at her. "Oh." He paused. "And we have been...friends since when?" 

Linda felt as if another person had taken possession of her body. "I work in this hospital. Ray was taken here when he was shot, almost three years ago. We met then." 

"Oh." He nodded. "Nice."

She offered, "The doctor said that exposing you to familiar things may help trigger your memory. We can do that when you get released from the hospital."

"Yes, it helped once." Ben recalled, then his eyes came to his lap.

Linda fidgeted again, then she tried to smile. "We seem to have a lot of catching up to do." 

Ben flashed a quick and nervous grin. "I can second that." 

"Good that you both feel this way," Ray chirped in. "It means you two have a lot to talk about. I think I will leave you alone now. Since you had plans to stay with Fraser tonight anyway, Linda, I don't think your plans will change at all." He grabbed his coat and smiled. 

Linda lost all colours on her face for the second time. Ray was going to leave her alone with him?! Fraser turned a shade lighter, too, and tried to object, "But Ray -"

"No, there is no need to thank me, Benny. That is what buddies are for. I will see you in the morning, OK? Good night, you two. And behave, children."

"Ray!"

Too late. The Italian winked at her and slipped away from the room. Linda turned back to Ben and smiled nervously. He did the same.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ben offered. "Ray must be thinking we should get... reacquainted."

"Yes, I guess so." Linda looked around. She had to face this awkward situation. For Ben's sake, she would have to be strong now. She tried to dispel any awkward feeling. "Can I get you something? Are you hungry, maybe you want some water?"

"No, I am fine, thank you. Please, have a seat."

She obeyed. "Thank you."

"Miss," he said, and Linda tried not to cringe at the word, "can you tell me why I am here? I was told there was a bomb, but no one told me anything else."

"I don't know much myself. It happened while we were having lunch at the mall. You saw a man leave his suitcase under a table. So, you went after him; I took his suitcase to give back to the man. I grabbed it, and then suddenly you were running to me, yelling bomb, and I dropped the suitcase. The bomb went off and you were hurt while trying to protecting me." Linda looked directly at his beautiful eyes, her own green ones filled with adoration. "You saved my life."

Ben was getting red as serge and said, "I hope you forgive me if I, uh, still have some trouble with this... concept."

"Of course. I understand." Linda was so embarrassed. "It's just... strange to me."

"And we... live together?"

"Yes, we do." _Please remember._

"At my apartment at West Racine? It is a bit small for two people."

"No, Ben, we moved to a slightly bigger one, which is nearer Ray's house. The neighbours are very kind people."

"They take wolves?"

"Dief was accepted as a pet. You know how gets to be treated like a dog, but he has understood the situation." Linda tried to smile, and felt Ben growing more uncomfortable by the minute. "I will talk to him when I get home and tell him you are better."

"How long have I been here?"

"The attack was three days ago, and we were brought here. I was also under observation."

Ben pointed to the bandage in her forehead. "You were hurt."

Linda touched it, and laughed. "No, it was nothing, really. I had a horrible headache and was deaf for a couple of hours, but that was all. I am free to go."

"Would you like to?" Ben asked.

"Like to what?"

"To go."

Linda got closer to his bed, her heart bleeding. "No, Ben. I want to be with you, to help you. I love you."

Ben did not look at her. He scratched his eyebrow. "That is very kind of you. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I know you find this situation odd, because you look at me and you see a stranger. I am not a stranger. I love you. I can imagine you may be a little scared about it. But we can get through this. Please trust me." _Please remember, my love._

Fraser nodded, speechless. Everything was so confusing. It was obvious that this lady had deep feelings for him. Unfortunately, he hardly knew her. Maybe he had an infatuation. She certainly seemed a very nice girl.

"Thank you for your kind words."

Linda sighed. "Ben, you don't remember this. But I became very sick last year. And you stood by my side even when I made it clear you did not have to. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I am not being kind. I do it out of love. You are everything I have. Without you, I am alone in this world and my life in meaningless."

Now he had to look at her. Nobody had ever told him these things. He had never thought it possible to have someone in his life. There, in Chicago, he was very thankful for Ray's friendship, for he still felt exiled, unwanted in Canada. And now, this girl, someone who he did not remember ever meeting, was telling him about love.

"Well, you surely must have a family that must be worried about you, or..."

Linda shook her head. "There is no one. I lost my mom when I was three, and I was taken away from my Dad when I was five or six. I grew up in an orphanage, then in... another institution. Much like you, Ben, I have no family. Actually, Ray's family adopted me - like they did with you. You _are_ everything I have in this world, Benton Fraser."

He looked at her. This was getting stronger than he first anticipated. He tried to come up with something to say. All he had was questions.

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"This may sound strange, but.... Did you sing to me? I seem to recall hearing your voice, but was there a song?"

Linda beamed. "Yes, Ben. I sang to you. You did the same thing for me, too, when I was in a coma, and I remembered it afterwards. I was sure you would, too."

"Yes, I remember your voice", he said. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

He smiled politely. Linda's heart sank. He was being polite to her, and by doing that, he was treating her like a stranger. She wished she could just hold him really tight and kiss him. But she knew that would scare him even more. Linda was having trouble with the concept of Ben looking at her with that frightened look he generally used to reserve for Francesca when she was behaving predatorily.

"Oh, dear," Linda said suddenly. "With all this excitement, I forgot I had promised to call Meg when you went out of the coma. Do you mind if I call from here? Maybe you 'd like to talk to her, too?"

Fraser looked at her, unable to conceal his surprise. "Are you talking about Inspector Thatcher, my superior officer? You call her... Meg?"

"Yes, we are friends, Ben. She is your friend, too." Linda recalled they were not that close two years ago. "See, you turned your superior officer into a friend. And she is a dear friend, too. She is worried about your health."

"So... she is no longer... you know, the Dragon Lady?"

Linda smiled and lowered her voice, "Well, according to Ray, she still is, and maybe she'll always be. But now she's a good friend of ours. Anyway, do you mind if I call her from here?"

"Please, feel free."

She took the phone by his head table and appraised Thatcher of the news, knowing that the clear eyes of the patient in bed were intent on her. Linda was careful with the words, trying to spare Fraser to hear about all they had been though. Not to mention the pregnancy...

Fraser observed the girl carefully and tried to follow the one-sided conversation as politely as he could. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel amazed at the obvious friendship that this girl had with his superior officer. How did that happen?

"That was surprising", he confessed when she put the phone down. "It's hard to imagine the Inspector so... sociable." He yawned. "Oh, please forgive me. I think it is the medication."

"I guess you'd better have some rest now. You lost a lot of blood and fluids, the doctor said, and you need to recover."

"I believe you are right."

"Ok, then." Linda helped him get under the covers, then noticed the blush on his cheeks. "Oh." He was embarrassed, and so was she. "I will be right here, if you need anything." She returned to her chair by the side of the bed.

Fraser was really tired, because he merely smiled, and closed his eyes. Linda also closed hers. Out of despair.

*** * ***

It turned out Fraser slept a lot while Linda was with him. There was no denying that he was uncomfortable every time she was there. It seemed Ray's scheme to get them reacquainted backfired. She talked to Dr. Lennyard about it. He was satisfied by the way she was handling it all, and said he was proud of her. But that did not lessen the pain she felt.

Her main source of strength was not the good doctor. Not surprisingly, it was her friend Ray, who sensed the girl's distress and tried to help as much as he could. But Linda was extremely sad. Fraser's distant behaviour was taking its toll on her.

"You gotta hold on, Linda."

"I am fine, Ray." Her voice cracked, and her heart was broken. "I know we can get through this."

"Good, good, girl. Of course you will. Maybe if you stick around long enough, he will start to remember."

"He is still very uncomfortable when I am around, Ray. I hate to see him this way." She averted her eyes.

Ray noticed she was hiding from him. "Linda?"

She looked up at him. Ray saw her green eyes filled with tears. She asked, "Yes?"

He touched her chin gently, and said softly, "I am here, sweetie. If you need me, I am here."

She plunged herself in his arms, shaking. "I am so afraid, Ray."

"I know you are. I am, too." Ray sighed. "I am pretty scared."

Linda held back her tears. "We must not give him any stress. So, if you please don't tell him about Victoria, about everything she put us through, even about the baby..."

"Are you sure? These are major events, they might trigger his memory somehow. And the baby might give him reason to recover faster."

"He might feel obliged to marry me or something, Ray. I will not let him do this out of duty. I love him, and I don't want him by my side and unhappy. He might do this, you know it's the sort of thing he might do."

"I have to agree with you there. But since you are asking me, I will do it. OK, I won't tell him anything that might upset him." Ray kissed her forehead. "And try to cheer up, OK? It is not as bad as it seems."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Ray."

Despite all their precautions and hopes, Fraser's memory of his life in the last two years seemed to have vanished. As he was allowed a few visitors, he watched carefully the interaction between his visitors and the girl who became the ever-present guardian on his room. He was still very puzzled with Linda.

Fraser was polite when Inspector Thatcher came to visit the next day. He noticed how his superior officer seemed relaxed around Ray and Linda, and he was surprised. The Canadian woman noticed his reactions. She was also amused that he had returned to be the same Fraser of a few years ago, a little distant, stiff and professional. She shortened her visit. After Thatcher left, Ray spent a few more minutes discussing the nature of the case with Fraser. Sure enough, the FBI had taken the case from them and there had been nothing Welsh could do. Ray could not accept that.

"I still think it is so unfair."

"But it is procedure, Ray," said Fraser. "Everything points out to a terrorist attack. It is a federal case."

"Anyway, I am supposed to hand over all my notes to them tomorrow. Linda, they might want to take your deposition again."

The girl shrugged. "Alright. I can't help much anyway. Ben was the one who saw the suitcase owner."

"But I can't remember."

Ray almost snorted. "Yea, Benny, can you spell déja vù?" They both laughed, and Ray grabbed his coat. "Well, folks, I gotta go."

Fraser said, "Ray, I thought you were staying tonight."

"Staying? Why?"

"So that Linda could rest. She has been here since yesterday, not to mention her work, and she needs to get decent rest."

The girl reassured him, "No, I am fine, Ben."

"I insist," he said. "You have been very kind to stay with me and you also brought me food and entertainment."

Ray said, "You call your father's journals entertainment?"

"Well, Ray, it was a kind gesture. You know I enjoy reading them."

"Of course you do, pal." The Italian laughed.

Linda said gently, "Ben, I can stay with you at night. It is no burden."

"I really think you should rest, Linda." Something in his clear blue eyes made her falter. "Please. Ray can stay with me. Isn't it so, Ray?"

Linda realised she had just been dismissed. Ben simply wanted a break from her company. Still, she put on the best smile she could and said, "Maybe you have a point, Ben. You and Ray need some quality time. Besides, I should tend to Dief. He has been complaining of staying too long away from home."

Ray offered. "I will take you home."

"No, absolutely, Ray." She took her coat. "I am perfectly capable of walking home."

"Well, at least take a cab, Linda," said Ray. "Now it is my turn to insist. It is late."

"Okay, then." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Take good care of him, you hear?"

"You know I will."

Linda turned to Ben and smiled. Her heart almost stopped. She put her hand over his arm and squeezed it gently. "Take care of yourself, OK?"

"I will. Thank you". His voice was warmer than before, and her heart raced.

"I will return after my shift tomorrow. We can have lunch together."

"Uh, yes."

Difficult as it was, Linda smiled and nodded. She did not take a cab as she promised Ray. She needed the long walk home to dry her tears.

Then, when she got home, she could not sleep. Dief had amber eyes glued on her, and she cuddled the wolf, wishing that her worries might be dispelled. 

So Linda thought it might be better reassess her whole situation before everything spun out of control. Now she had a baby to think about. Ben was in no condition to help her take the decision, so she had to do it on her own. 

*** * * **

After taking Diefenbaker to the Vecchios and taking care of a few other things at home, Linda went to work that morning trying to feel a little better. Morning sickness did not help, of course. When she arrived at the hospital, she went to Ben's room, but Ray said he was sleeping, and she thought it would be best not to disturb him.

So, it was lunchtime when Linda finally saw her beloved, and he was sitting in bed with his legs dangling. Very uncharacteristic of him.

"Hello, Ben."

"Hello."

"How do you feel today?"

"I am fine, thank you."

Linda tried to get near him, and saw his body stiffen as she got closer. With her heart broken, she tried to act casually and put the parcel she brought over the bed. "Diefenbaker sends his regards. He seemed pleased to know that you are getting better."

"Well, yes. But... I still can't remember you."

"You will, Ben. I am sure you will get your memory back in no time. Have you and Ray talked enough?"

"Yes. He told me that Ray Kowalski went on another undercover assignment."

"That is true. Last time I saw him he was still undercover. I wonder if he is still is."

He eyes her surprised. "You know Ray?"

Linda blushed. "We met by accident". She thought fast on what to say next, still not wanting to mention Victoria. "He was trying to help the 2-7 in a case, and sent the message through me so no one knew of his involvement. He couldn't appear directly, for he was still undercover. Clever, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Ben shrugged. "Ray is a resourceful man."

"I wish I could have known him better. He was undercover, so it was not possible. A pity."

Ben smiled politely at her. Linda cringed at it. She had thought about it at night. It was hard enough to see the man that she loved treating her like a stranger. But she also realised that she might be submitting Ben to an embarrassing situation. Linda wanted to make it clear, and be honest with him.

"Ben." She got closer, despite of his discomfort. "I want you to know that we have always been very honest with each other. We are still working on that, on opening up. It is not something very easy for neither of us."

"I see."

"So, please, I want you to be very honest with me. I have a question for you, and I really want you to answer it with utmost sincerity."

Fraser looked at her, his blue eyes gleaming with intensity, making her heart race. _Focus, Linda. Be strong and ask what you want to know. _

"You are feeling uncomfortable with me around, aren't you?"

Blushing furiously, Fraser averted his eyes and said, "Well, I told you that all this was quite new to me. You knew it would not be easy."

"But you can tell me. You are uncomfortable, aren't you? Would you rather be alone?"

He smiled sadly. "Am I that transparent?"

"Not really, but I know you." She averted his eyes. "So... Do you?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes... As a matter of fact, I... I was wondering if you'd mind if we stopped seeing each other for a while."

_Oh God. Does he mean what I think he means?_

"I can limit the visits." Linda suggested. "Is that what you mean?"

He seemed even more uncomfortable. "Actually, I mean we should not see each other. For some time, that's all."

A pit opened up at Linda's stomach. Ben saw her face blanch and quickly added, "I am sorry. It is nothing you said or did, but, uh, there might be a chance I may have made some promises I obviously can no longer keep, uh, and I thought this might be, uh...Well, I think... Look, I am very sorry, and -"

Linda interrupted him. "No need to apologise, Ben. I asked for your honesty, and you gave it. I thank you for that." She felt things happening in slow motion. "Well, then I guess I better make all necessary arrangements to move out of the apartment, and find a new place to live."

Fraser snapped his head up, surprised. "Move out?!" He never meant it at all. "No, you don't have to do that. It was not my intention. Please... Please, Miss, I did not mean..."

"But Ben, it's better this way. You've already said you feel uncomfortable when I visit you in the hospital, so can you imagine about living together? Be honest. It would be torture, to say the least." _Yes, torture to me, at least._

Ben nodded heavily. "I guess you are right."

Linda went on before he said anything else. "And the lease is in your name, so it's only fair I should be the one to leave the apartment. You don't have to worry about anything. I will take care of the move as soon as I can, OK?"

Benny tried to make things easier. "But it doesn't have to be today. You can stay all the time you need to find a new place. Besides, I am still on the hospital."

"Nonsense, Ben. I can stay with a friend and save you a world of trouble. It is no problem at all." Linda wondered how could she lie that calmly. She felt numb inside, maybe that explained it. "I have already taken Diefenbaker to the Vecchios, so he would not be so alone, and it means you don't need to worry about him at all. Also, I have washed all blood off the dress uniform. You have only clean ones in the closet now."

"Thank you. Please, Miss, I really appreciate your attention, and your dedication, and I am sorry..."

She never let him finish again. "Ben, there is no need to apologise, I told you. Besides, all I want is for you to get better. If I remain here as a source of stress to you, I become an obstacle to the cure, right? And that is the last thing I want to be. I love you, Ben. All I want is your happiness. So quit worrying about me, and concentrate on getting your memory back." Linda smiled at him, and what an effort it was not to tremble her lips as she did it.

Ben nodded. "Understood."

"Well, then I guess I better get started." She picked up her coat and pointed the parcel she had brought. "Oh, I almost forgot. I took the liberty of bringing you some clean clothes. I imagined you might need them, since I took your tunic to clean it. I'll leave my key to the apartment with the neighbours, Mr and Mrs. Mutchnik. They live next door. You will love them, I am sure."

"I see."

Linda shrugged her coat in and buttoned it, ready to leave. " I guess that's it, then." They looked at each other, and Linda felt the pit on her stomach opening even further, bleeding endlessly. "Can... I mean, _may_ I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"May I keep the ring?" Fraser looked at her, lost. Linda showed her hand. "I know you don't remember it, but you gave me a ring. It is not an engagement ring, you said. But it is very dear to me. Do you mind if I keep it?"

For a moment, Fraser was confused. Linda asked silently to any god listening that Fraser not ask to see the ring or the inscription, otherwise she might give up keeping the ring altogether. After a few seconds, he nodded slightly. "Of course you can keep it." 

Linda sighed. Inside she knew. It was not enough. Not enough.

It was an impulse, but she had to ask. "May I ask you for a kiss?"

He looked at her, saw the expectation in her green eyes, then did not have the heart to refuse. Still he looked like an animal about to be slaughtered. "Very well."

Linda got closer and put her hand on his cheek, then kissed his other cheek, gently and lovingly, knowing it was the last time. She could not help but look deep into the eyes she adored for the last time and run her fingers through his hair. "Take care, Ben. You will be in my prayers." Her voice finally cracked and her eyes filled with tears. Linda saw Ben's eyes changing the expression as he saw it.

Before he could react, she fled the room, feeling as if the walls were closing in on her. She could hardly believe that it had been the second time that Ben had asked her to get out of his life. She never thought it could happen again. Like the first time it happened, she was numb and dizzy. It was as if it was happening to somebody else. But she had to do as Ben had asked her.

Linda never had much in life, so it was easy to grab all her available money (which was not much), to put her few possessions in a suitcase, and to ask Mrs. Mutchnik to keep her keys and to get them to Ben when he got back. Linda did not let the good woman ask any questions. She just thanked the old lady very much for everything she had done for her, grabbing her bags and fleeing the home where she had been so happy.

It was afternoon in Chicago, and Linda roamed the streets, wondering what was she to do with her life from then on. In her mind, her life was over. It was over the moment that Ben had asked her to leave. Linda decided that it was some sort of password to a total cut from everything they had together. 

It was not hard to see why. Linda would not bear being around Ray and not seeing Ben. She would not bear going to work and knowing he would not appear to pick her up. She would not endure going to old places, doing same things. It had happened once and she almost died of sadness. If it were not for Ray and the Vecchio clan, she probably would be dead.

Now, though, it was not the same thing. Linda knew it. This time she had her baby to think about. It seemed the poor kid had just lost his father, but his mother would take care of him. Walking around the streets of Chicago, Linda promised herself she would take care of her child the best she could. Since she had lost Ben, life totally lost its meaning to Linda. But she had the baby to think about. So she would live only for the baby.

It would have to be enough to keep her going. No matter how senseless her own life became, she would care for her and Ben's baby.

*** * * **

"Hey, Benny. How are you today?"

"Fine, Ray."

Ray looked around as he closed the door. "Is Linda in the bathroom?"

"No, I think she is home."

"Home? I thought she would be here. I can't stay tonight with you, Benny. Surely she wouldn't refuse to take care of you."

"She doesn't have to stay with me, Ray, neither do you. I am fine."

"Benny, I don't understand it. Linda would not be home if you are in a hospital. Did you say anything to her?"

"Yes, Ray, we talked."

The Italian's heart began to pick up speed, and he tried not to get alarmed, but he was sensing some great calamity ahead. "You talked." The tone indicated he was waiting for further enlightenment.

"Yes. We talked about the awkwardness of the situation. So we decided we better not see each other for a while."

Green eyes went wide with the Canadian last words.

"_What?!_"

"Yes, Ray. She accepted it. Although I could clearly see she was not happy, she understood the situation and agreed with me. In fact, she insisted to take care of everything."

Ray was pale. "Oh, Jeez. She _agreed_ with it?"

Benny nodded. "I am sorry, Ray. I know she is your friend, and - 

Ray exploded, "My friend? My _friend?!_ Benny, she is your _lover_! That girl worships the ground you step on! She would never do such a thing unless you asked her!"

Ben was taken a little aback by his friend's reaction. "She seemed to understand the situation remarkably well, Ray. She did not resist in any way, or suggested an alternative. In fact, she was the one who asked me if I'd rather not have her here."

Ray was trying hard to remain calm. "Benny, Linda was heart-broken by the way you were treating her. She'd never show it so you wouldn't get upset. She would do anything to make you happy. Leaving you would be a small sacrifice comparing to what she had already done for you."

"Already done? Ray, I don't understand."

"She did not let me or anyone else tell you a word about everything that happened since you guys met. She has been raped, kidnapped, drugged, used and abused. She remained paralysed for practically a year and almost died a thousand times. All for you, Benny."

The Canadian was surprised. "I did not know that. How... How all those things happened?"

Ray inspired and said the word he most hated to utter in the Universe. "Victoria."

Ben grew so pale he felt dizzy. A thousand emotions passed through his face, a thousand more inside his mind. "Oh no," he whispered.

"Benny, you have no idea of what you did."

The poor Mountie seemed lost. "I... Ray, I just don't...Please, I...didn't mean... "

The Italian sighed, and softened his features. "Of course it's not your fault, Benny. You did not know. I just wished you had asked me about it first. _Both_ of you."

"Oh, dear." Benny used his thumb to trace a line on his eyebrow. A deep line. "It seems I need... an update. And more information, I guess."

"You can say that again, Benny." Ray grabbed his coat, determined. "But I don't have time to fill you in right now. I am going to your apartment. I have to talk to her."

"What are you going to say?"

"Benny, amnesia or not you two need to talk." Ray got near Ben, his words hissing menacingly. "And despite all your problems in getting near people and in opening up, you _will_ talk to Linda. Do you hear me? I don't care what you'd rather do; I don't care if you get awkward around her, or if you'd rather be tackling caribou with your bare hands and a feather in your hair. Talk to her, listen to her. I will get her now, and I want you two to spend the night talking, if necessary. Ask her all she has suffered because of the Psycho Bitch, and make her tell you the shit we've all been through. If we are lucky, we can solve this. Pray that we can, because if not, Linda may not survive this time. "

Ben would have stepped back if he were standing up. He could not remember seeing Ray like this before. Not when Irene died. Not when the IA accused him of planting evidence against Charles Carver. Never.

The Italian went out and almost crashed the door to pieces as he slammed it in fury, anger and fear. He had to find Linda. Fast, before things got totally out of control.

*** * ***

Less than an hour after Ray left, he was back at the hospital. Back with a vengeance.

"OK, Benny", he slammed the door, never caring if it was late at night, or if the nurses would go crazy about it. "I want you to tell me exactly what you said to Linda."

"Ray?"

"She is gone, Fraser." Ray was almost losing his nerve. "She took all her stuff with her and told Mrs. Mutchnik to give you her key to the apartment." He raised his voice. "Did you throw her out, Benny? Did you?!"

Fraser was really feeling sick. "No, Ray, of course not! She was the one who decided to leave. But I told her she could stay in the apartment as long as she wanted - "

Before he could finish, he saw Ray's body flying in his direction; his hospital gown balled up in the Italian's hands, green eyes getting golden hazel in raw anger. "Shit, Benny! You... you should have stopped her!" Ray shook Benny violently. "How could you do that?! How could you?!"

"Ray, I am sorry. I am sorry, I did not know." Fraser could see how weak those excuses were, but they were the only ones he had - and they were true. "I had no idea, Ray, please, forgive me. I feel so bad already, and I don't know what else I can say."

Ray threw him back in bed, frustrated. "Shit!" He tried to breathe, and grabbed his balding head. "I don't believe this is happening, Benny, I don't fucking believe it."

Ben watched his passionate friend go from fierce to sorrowful again, and said sincerely, "Ray, I am sorry."

"No, Benny, _I_ am sorry. I had no right to blow up on you like that. I am just so angry. You are not to blame." He sighed. "Can you forgive me?"

"I am the one who need to beg for your forgiveness, Ray. I had no idea of what she meant..."

"Forget it, Benny. Just try to understand what I am feeling."

"I do understand you, Ray. What are we going to do?"

"Gotta find her. Did she tell you were was going?"

"She said she would be staying with a friend. She made it clear it would be no problem. That is why I was so... untroubled." Benny looked at Ray. "Do you know who she meant?"

Ray sighed. "She lied to you, Benny. There is no friend. She was telling what you wanted to hear so that you would not worry. You have to know how to read Linda; just one has to know how to read you. You two are so alike". He shook his head. "Anything else?"

"No, nothing that could help. I am sorry."

"No need to be. It is missing persons' procedure, and we'll have the cops looking for her as soon as possible. I'll call everyone she knows, talk to the nurses. Maybe they know something. Everything happened so fast that she probably didn't have time to get money or plan things. It means she won't be able to go far, at least not so soon. We're lucky she's just one person, and she's usually by herself -" Then it dawned on Ray, and he shivered. "Oh, Jeez. I forgot."

Ben saw Ray's olive skin turning pale. "What is it, Ray?"

Tiredly and crestfallen, Ray turned to his best friend and told him in a flat, monotonous voice. "Linda is pregnant, Fraser. She meant to tell you the good news the day that bomb went off at the mall. No one knows, and she made me promise I would not tell you, so you wouldn't get upset."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, Fraser. Of course it is your baby. You guys wanted kids, especially after Victoria stole and sold the one that ended up dying a few months ago."

Fraser's eyes, which were wide, now were like saucers, furiously blue. Ray put a finger on his face in triumph, "See? I told you there was a lot of things you needed to know."

*** * * **

It was getting late, so he did the dishes diligently and began preparations to turn in. His shift would begin early in the morning, and his stern superior officer would not tolerate if he arrived even a minute late. It had been a hard week at work, since they were short-staffed, and he would need the sleep.

The phone rang.

"Turnbull residence, good evening."

"Turnbull. Ray Vecchio."

"Detective Vecchio? This is a surprise, sir."

"Look, Turnbull, I am sorry to call you at this hour. I know Mounties go to bed early."

"It was no problem at all, Detective. What can I do for you?"

"I have a problem, big problem. Have you talked to Linda today?"

"No, sir. I have not heard from her either. Is Miss Linda okay?"

"We sure hope she is. She and Benny had a misunderstanding today, and she left her apartment today with all her things. We don't know where she went, and she might end up in trouble."

"Oh, my dear Queen Mum."

"I am calling all her friends in hope someone knows something. She might try to contact you. If she does so, could you please give me a call?"

"Of course I will. Rest assured, Detective."

"Thank you, Turnbull."

"Er, Detective, could you keep me posted?"

"Sure. Thanks again, Turnbull. Good night".

"Good luck, detective. And good night."

Constable Renfield Turnbull hung up with a dreadful feeling. He had known Miss Linda to suffer from depression at times, and he hoped she was all right. He wished Detective Vecchio would call again in a few minutes saying she was found and was fine.

Before Turnbull reached his bedroom, the doorbell rang. This was surely turning in to a busy night, he thought.

"Yes?"

"Constable Turnbull? It is me."

Turnbull thought he recognised the voice, but only when he opened up the door was he sure that he had heard it right. It was a surprise, indeed.

"Miss Linda? Oh, please come on in, please."

Linda went inside the Mountie's apartment, suitcase in hand. She looked exhausted and drawn. Turnbull took the suitcase from her hands and made her sit on the couch. His impression was that Miss Linda seemed to be quite tired, even a little bit distraught.

Linda had been roaming endlessly in the streets of Chicago since she left her home. If Turnbull asked, she wouldn't be able to say where had she been. She didn't see, she didn't mind. The world was still a bit confusing to her, and she was having trouble getting things straight on her mind.

Then she realised Turnbull was still talking.

"This was such a coincidence. Detective Vecchio will be very pleased to know where you are."

Linda turned pale as a wax candle. "You are talking about Ray?"

"Yes, as I was saying, he just called me and sounded worried sick. He was under the impression that you had an argument with Constable Fraser, and after that you taken away all your belongings and disappeared." The Mountie looked at the suitcase by the floor, then back to Linda. "Is that correct? "

"No, please, Turnbull, don't call him. I... just... I just... " She tried to control her tears and failed miserably. The Mountie immediately came close to her.

"Oh, Miss Linda, what is wrong?"

"I... I am just a little... out of control, Turnbull." Linda contained herself. "I was wondering if you could let me sleep here tonight."

"Don't you want to call Detective Vecchio? He really is-"

"No!" She said, a lot louder than she wanted, and wiped her tears. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to talk to him. But Ray will ask a lot of questions that I am not ready to answer right now. I need a place to stay. Just for tonight. I have a place to go, but it won't be ready until tomorrow morning. And I also need the time to think, you know."

"I understand." Turnbull smiled.

"I mean, I hate to impose, and I really want you to tell me if this is a bad time, or anything like that. I can go somewhere else, and it is no problem."

"No, Miss, not at all. You can stay, of course, and as long as you like. But I really think you should call Detective Vecchio."

"No, please. Please, Turnbull, promise me you won't do that. Will you?"

The Mountie stared at her for a moment hesitatingly. After a few seconds, he agreed. "All right, I promise. I also keep my word on your request. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Turnbull looked at her, saw the state she was in and took an educated guess. "I was ready to make myself some tea. Would you like some as well?" 

Linda had not eaten anything the whole day, but she was not hungry. However, not wanting to be rude to her gracious host, she nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

That was how she ended up eating a little. After the meal, Turnbull announced, "I will make the bed for you now."

"No, please, Turnbull. I can't take your bed. I will be perfectly fine in the couch."

"Please, Miss, that is unacceptable. You are my guest."

"I am imposing on you, Turnbull, so I don't think I qualify as a guest. Please let me sleep in the couch. It would make me feel so much better."

Turnbull had an idea and nodded. "Very well, then. I will do as you ask on one condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes. Please call Detective Vecchio."

_Think fast, Linda, think fast._

"OK." Linda nodded. "But tomorrow. Tomorrow, when I get to work, I call him."

The Mountie smiled brightly at her. "Now that is a deal, Miss. All rightie then, let's prepare the couch for you."

It was a dreadful night. The couch was not bad, and Turnbull did try to make Linda as comfortable as possible. But Linda was so sad, with her mind so full of things to think, that she was not able to sleep at all. 

It was quite a lot she had on her mind. She still didn't know what to do with her life. She had nowhere to go, no place to stay, no one she could count on. Sweet as he was, Turnbull was sure to talk to Ray the next morning, even make her call him. This was everything Linda was trying to avoid.

For hours her mind went on and on, and she knew that all this nightmare would be over the minute Ben recovered his memory. But that might never happen, so she should prepare for the worst-case scenario. She needed to rebuild her whole life. Remake everything from scratch again - with a baby, without Ben and without any hope.

Ray would be looking for her. As a matter of fact, according to Turnbull, he was already doing that. She would need to be very inventive to outsmart a man as clever as Ray.

All night long those were the thoughts that ran over her head. At the crack of dawn, Linda gave up sleep and went to kitchen as silently as she could, in order not to disturb Turnbull. She started breakfast, so he would have hot food when he woke up. It did not take long.

"Good morning, Miss Linda."

"Good morning, Turnbull." She smiled, stirring the eggs. "You arrived just on time. The eggs are almost done. Come, sit."

He obeyed. "I am such a terrible host, allowing my guest to cook for me."

"I am no guest, Turnbull. Besides, it is the least I could do for your kindness."

"You are certainly very welcome. Have you slept well?"

"Like a log, thank you" lied Linda as she made his plate. "You have a very nice couch."

Turnbull looked at the steaming plate in front of him and inhaled. "Smells delicious."

"Please, don't wait for me. It will get cold."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, thank you. I am not hungry."

Turnbull insisted, and Linda actually had a few bites. He cleaned the kitchen while she took a shower and they both went out. Outside, Turnbull reminded, "So you are going to keep your promise?"

"Yes. I will call Ray as soon as I get to work." She put her suitcase down and hugged him tight. "Thank you for everything, Turnbull. You are such a good friend. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you this."

"Nonsense. That's what friends are for. Now you take good care. And remember: this door is always open to you, should you need it."

Linda was touched. "Thank you for everything, Turnbull. You are very kind. Goodbye."

"Have a nice day, Miss Linda."

Pleased with himself, Turnbull went on his way to Consulate in a fast pace, never noticing that Linda took the opposite direction from the hospital.

*** * * **

"Vecchio."

"Oh, good afternoon, Detective.

"Turnbull, hi. What's up?"

"Have you received a phone call today?"

"Phone call? What are you talking about, Turnbull?"

The Mountie's voice seemed surprised. "Why, Miss Linda of course. Haven't she called you?"

Ray sat up at his chair on the precinct, trying not to squeal. "You _talked_ to Linda?"

"She spent the night at my apartment, and I made her promise she would call you."

"Turnbull, why didn't you call me as I asked you to? "

"I-I am so sorry, but Miss Linda made me promise not to. She seemed very upset. I was trying not to upset her even more. Please forgive me, detective."

"What did she tell you? Do you know where she is?"

Turnbull felt so bad. "I am afraid I don't know much. I am so sorry, detective, I just didn't want to upset her, and she seemed so sad already, and - "

Ray had to obtain some useful information. "Turnbull, never mind that now. You have to tell me what you two talked about. I need some clue."

"I am sorry, detective. She did not want to talk about anything. She told me that she needed time to think things through, and that was the reason she asked me not to contact you. But I made her promise to call you as soon as possible. I cannot believe she lied to me about it."

The tone of sadness in the young Mountie's voice made Ray feel bad for him. So he boiled down his temper. "Linda does that sometimes, when she is depressed, Turnbull. Besides, she's smart, too. Don't feel so bad if she tricked you."

"I wish I could be of more help, detective. I feel bad to have let her go like this. I should have known better."

"At least you helped her, Turnbull. Besides, she knew that she could trust you, that was why she came to your apartment in the first place. You are a good friend."

"If she comes again this evening, I will make sure she calls you, no matter what she says or asks me. I pledge this on my honour, sir. I won't fail you again, sir."

"Yeah, Turnbull, you do that. And thank you. Now don't worry. We'll find her somehow."

"Yes, sir, we will. Count on me for anything, sir. Good day, detective."

"To you too, Turnbull."

Ray hung up and ran his hands through his head, sighing heavily. He could feel Linda slipping through his fingers. He hung on to the hope that somehow he would find her, as he had just told Turnbull. Somehow he would.

*** * * **

Linda was getting quite exhausted from walking and dragging around her sole suitcase. She still didn't have any place to go and still didn't know what to do. Pretty soon she'd have to make a decision. Maybe she would be forced to go to Ray's house, an option she'd rather not take.

The sun was going down, and she needed someplace to sit and think for a while, maybe come up with a place to sleep that night. She never knew why her sore legs brought her to the mall, to the exact same mall where this entire nightmare had begun, but she could not help to feel that was the right place to be.

Could it be an unconscious goodbye? An appropriate farewell to be held in the place where she had lost her blessedness and all hope of a happy life? That was the place where Linda last saw her Benny. Yes, she had begun to think of the man that woke up in the hospital as another Benton Fraser. In her mind, the Benton Fraser she knew and loved had never survived that bomb blast. This other Benton Fraser was nice, polite and Canadian, but he was not her Benny.

Linda put the suitcase down and went towards the dining area - the place where Ben and she were having lunch before they spotted the suitcase that carried the bomb. She looked at the fountain, and realised the blast had damaged it a bit. There was no water running, and some signs indicated the repair jobs were still underway. A few yards to her right, another sign of repairs. There was not much damage, and an ignorant observer would never guess there was a bomb there less than a week ago. Life went on.

With a sigh, Linda picked up her suitcase and went to sit on a bench near to the dry fountain. If only she could sclear her head.... But she missed Benny so much already, and she knew Ray had surely become as mad as a bat out of hell when he found out she was not coming back. Linda really did not know what could hurt more: being unloved by Benny or being away from him.

"Linda?"

Her heart raced at the sound of her name and she turned swiftly to see who had called her. It was a surprise. "You?!"

There was that balding man with big dark eyes smiling at her. He extended his hand. "Hi! I am Peter Wick, if you don't remember my name. I understand if you don't remember me." She shook his hand, and he never gave her a chance to talk. "It is nice to see you again. I see you are better."

"?"

The man pointed at her forehead, now clear from bandages. "Your wound. You are better."

Linda finally snapped out of the shock. "Yes. Yes, I am better, thank you." She realised she must be giving a spectacle. "I am sorry, Mr. Wick. I was quite distracted."

"Yes, I saw you staring at the damage. It was not big, though. Thank God no one was hurt." Peter Wick looked at the girl. "Vacation?"

"W-what?"

He made a gesture with his head. "Your suitcase. Are you taking a trip?"

Linda was so confused that she did not know what to do. "No, I am just... Actually, I might... but..." She sighed, for she did not know what to say. She became very disoriented, her thoughts mixing up.

"Linda, are you OK?" Peter became concerned. "You look like you need some help."

"No, I am fine, thank you." She could not contain her tears. "I am sorry, I am..."

Peter never let her finish. "Come with me. Let's sit down." He took her suitcase and led her to the rolling stairs to their right.

Linda did not really reacted when her sore legs followed him to the second floor, where they entered a small cosy little shop. Peter smiled. "Here it is. The Petewick Papers."

She looked around, and was surrounded by a sweet smell of fresh paper, and some other stationery material neatly arranged in pastel colours. There was a young Latino man at the register, with black hair and black clothes, who seemed intrigued at the visitor. Peter said, "Paco, this is my friend Linda. Linda, this is Paco, who helps me run the shop."

Linda tried to smile and be polite. "Nice to meet you."

He looked at Peter, then smiled back. "Mi gusto." Linda was taken aback to see he was a foreigner.

Peter told Paco. "Linda was at the blast, remember? She was back at ground zero just now, and I think she needs to sit down a while. I will take her to the back of the store."

"OK," said the young man, looking at Linda with new eyes. "Nice to meet you, Linda."

Peter led Linda to a small room in the back, filled with boxes, crates, and a small desk. He put the suitcase on the floor, then produced a chair from behind a pile of boxes marked "recycle paper" and sat her on it.

"There. Now rest a while. You look so pale." Peter sat on the chair in front of hers.

"I am fine, thank you. You are very kind." Linda smiled at him, despite her infinite sadness.

Peter did not smile back. "You have a problem, don't you, Linda?" She nodded, but looked at the floor. "You can trust me, Linda. Sometimes I help people with problems." Linda did not present any enlightenment. "I cannot make you talk to me, of course. All I am offering is friendship. You can trust me, I hope you know that."

Linda looked at him, and found her heart warming at such a kind man. "You are very kind, Mr. Wick."

"My friends call me Peter or just Pete. I hope you consider yourself my friend, because I certainly consider you as a friend of mine."

"I do.... Peter." They smiled at each other.

"Linda, does this have anything about your boyfriend?" Linda's eyes turned to the floor, her heart pierced. "I thought as much. Did he kick you out?"

"No!" Linda realised she shouted, and she did not mean to. "Sorry, I did not mean to shout. I just... I just...I am confused right now."

"But you do need a place to stay, right?" He was gesturing at the suitcase. "You left your old place, so I am guessing you used to live with him."

Miserable, Linda nodded. A tear escaped her cheek and fell on her lap. "It was not his fault. He doesn't remember me."

Her voice was so small that the man had to strain to hear her words. "He doesn't remember you? What happened to him? Amnesia?"

"Yes."

Peter looked at her, thinking furiously. There were many things to consider.

"Did he call the marriage off?"

Linda's head snapped up. "How did you know?"

"About the marriage? You told me. At the site of the explosion, you were trying to stop his bleeding and you told me you were going to get married soon. His name is Ben, right?"

Linda nodded, more tears falling. She tried to dry her face with her sleeve. "I couldn't stay. I was hurting him."

"Hurting him?"

"My presence. He didn't remember me, and he wasn't comfortable with me around him. I could jeopardise his recovery."

Peter stared at her carefully. "How long have you been walking?"

Linda shrugged, embarrassed. "All day. Since yesterday. I slept at a friend's house, but I can't come back there. He will make me call Ray."

"Your cop friend?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"He will try to make things better, and things won't get better. I can't stay near him either. It just... I can't stay."

"It hurts too much, right?"

Linda stared at the man in front of her once more. She never thought he could perceive her so well, because they barely knew each other. But this man could read her like an open book, it seemed. She was amazed. 

Peter leaned towards Linda and said, as if addressing a child. "Linda, let me tell you something about me. I own this shop, but I do a lot of other things beside this. One of them is helping a community centre. It is a voluntary job. I like it, because I can help people in need, and it makes me feel good. I know a lot of people who does things like that. Many of my friends there surely can help you find a place to stay. And a job, if you also need one."

"I do." She admitted. "I don't have much money."

"Well, then I think I might be able to help." Peter smiled, at last, then stood up. "But now I have other priorities. Look, it's getting late and I am getting hungry. Do you want to have dinner with me? My treat." 

Linda was so embarrassed. "It's nice of you, but I don't want to impose or..."

"No, it's no imposition. Besides, I am really getting hungry, and I can eat like a horse when I get like that. I know a small diner at the next block that makes a killer chicken Parmesan. Want to try it? It would be rude to refuse."

"All right then." Linda blushed. "I appreciate it."

"Tell me that after you had the chicken Parmesan." He prevented her from picking up the suitcase. "No need to take it. We can come back for it later. Besides, meanwhile we eat, I can make a few phone calls, see if we can get a place for you to spend the night. Tomorrow I will help you look for a more permanent place."

"Thank you, Peter."

"No problem. Look, I just need to make a few arrangements with Paco, and then we can go, all right?"

Linda observed that Peter and Paco talked in a different language, not much dissimilar from the one she was used to hearing at the Vecchio's. Her heart pained to such a sweet memory. But those days were gone, and she'd better get used to it.

"I am good to go," announced Peter. Linda made an effort to look happier than she felt.

It didn't take long until she did not need to make efforts whatsoever to feel a little happier. Peter Wick charmed her, and somehow the man had her confiding in him in no time. He juggled the nice conversation and contacts made by cell phone, trying to get Linda someplace where she could spend the night. 

Peter turned off the phone, sighing. "This is getting more difficult than I thought. I don't want to send you to a mission place. These places can be dangerous. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider spending tonight at my place? I have a roommate, but I don't think he will mind having you there. Besides, the couch is very comfortable."

Linda put her fork down and shook her head, "Please, Peter, I could not accept it. You have already been so nice to me. I am giving you so much trouble, and you are troubling other people on my account."

"Nonsense. I told you this is a sort of second job to me. I do this all the time."

"You invite people you barely know to sleep at your place all the time?"

He smiled. "Of course not. You are sort of special friend, you know that, Linda." His smile turned into a different shade, and Linda blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It is OK. I really appreciate what you are doing. I want you to know that."

Peter looked at her and she resumed eating. "I am glad I can help, Linda. I know you don't want your friends to find you, I can understand that. But you need to trust me. I mean, I don't want any problems your friend the cop."

"Ray? He would not give you problems."

"Linda, I help people that need help. Sometimes they are in trouble. I mean _real_ trouble, like being around drugs, or people that have a criminal record but who want to get straight. They don't need cops around them. That is what I am trying to avoid."

Linda warned. "But Ray is going to look for me. I know him."

"I will have to lie to him, then." Peter shrugged. He stared at her. "Are you sure you are not hiding anything else from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if the police is looking for you for some reason, I have to know, Linda. That is what I mean. Or if you have a drug problem, this sort of thing."

Linda tried to reassure him. "No, Peter the police is not looking for me. It would be just Ray, as a friend. Or maybe Dr. Lennyard, from the hospital, might be looking for me, too, but not because I have committed a crime, or anything."

"What about the bomber?"

"Who?"

"The bomber, the man who exploded the mall."

"I don't understand. What about him?"

"Can you identify him?" Linda looked intrigued and Peter explained, "If the bomber thinks you can, then he might be after you, and you might be running away from him."

"No, I never really saw the man's face. If anyone saw him, it was Ben, but since his memory is gone..." Linda was not able to continue. She felt the pain again inside her chest and put her fork down, with a sigh. "I... am sorry. It is... hard."

Peter smiled in sympathy. "I understand, Linda." He put his hand over hers. "You can count on me."

Linda smiled, feeling warm by the look he gave her. She felt cared for and accepted. The only time this had happened before had been with Ben and Ray. She was embarrassed and looked down.

Peter retrieved his hand and said, "Hey, your chicken is getting cold. It would be a waste. Come on, eat something."

Linda nodded and resumed eating, feeling glad she could count on Peter Wick. Maybe her life was not totally over, after all.

*** * ***

Linda had a place to sleep by the time their dessert arrived. One of Peter acquaintances, a Sister Mary Jane, who ran the Mission at 6th Street, accepted her for the night. Peter was clearly dissatisfied and promised better arrangements as soon as possible. Linda was more than glad to have a place to sleep without having to answer embarrassing questions, and she told him that.

Peter took her to the mission and introduced her to the nun, who promised Peter to take care of Linda. The young man said he would pick Linda up early in the morning so they could look for a job. She hugged him in sheer gratitude, then went inside the mission to sleep surrounded by nothing less than 35 other women - some with their children.

Linda did not sleep well that night. It was a strange place, after all, but that was not the main reason for her lack of sleep. She had nightmares, and woke up startled at least twice. Then she gave up sleep and stayed awake until early morning. The familiar sickness attacked her, and she had to run to the almost empty community bathroom. But not totally empty.

After collecting herself, she found Sister Mary Jane near her bed, talking to one of the women. Linda recognised the woman she saw in the bathroom moments before. The woman saw Linda coming and walked out of the room. The nun came to the girl, smiling.

"Good morning, Linda. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," lied Linda politely. "I appreciate your kindness."

"I imagine you would like some breakfast before you do."

The mention of food almost made Linda rush back to the bathroom. "Thank you, sister, but I don't think so. I hardly eat breakfast."

Sister Mary Jane nodded sagely. "I see. Anyway, I think you should. It is good for the child."

Linda's eyes widened. "What?"

"Linda, I know you are pregnant." Linda felt a shiver down her spine. The woman in the bathroom! She must have told Sister Mary Jane. The nun never gave Linda room to a reaction. "Why are you trying to hide such a beautiful gift God gave you?"

The girl felt so ashamed. "I don't want anyone to know for now. This child... has no father. I will have to do everything by myself. I don't want pity, sister."

"You are wrong. See, there is a place that takes care of young and unmarried mothers. You could have gone there last night. I will talk to Peter about it. They surely will have a nice place for you to live, then they will help you take care of your baby, and find a job for you." She put her arms on Linda's shoulders. "Don't feel so alone, child. God wants you to know there are people able to help you. And it is not pity."

Linda had a lump on her throat, caused by emotion, and could not answer the nun.

"I don't know what to say, sister". Linda was so embarrassed. "I am sorry I lied to you."

"Don't worry. I am sure you had your motives. But I must insist on your breakfast."

Linda winced. "I really can't. I am so... queasy."

"I heard crackers and soda help that condition." She smiled. "Come, let's see what we can find in the kitchen."

Linda was there when Peter arrived, and tried to tell him the truth. But Sister Mary Jane had beaten her. Peter's reaction was exactly what Linda expected.

"What, pregnant?!" He turned swiftly to her. "Linda, is that true?"

She nodded, embarrassed. "I am sorry, Peter." Then she started to cry. 

"No, it is OK, Linda. I am not mad at you. I am just surprised, that's all. But you could have told me." His tone was gentle. "Sister Mary Jane is right: we can put you in a home for unmarried mothers. It's called a house of passage. I will start making phone calls right now."

"Peter," Linda said. "Please. I cannot thank you enough already. You keep helping me, and I don't know what to do in return."

He dismissed her with a smile. "I won't have any of it. Now come with me. I think I might know someone who can give you a job. But we must hurry."

Linda blurted her gratitude and apologies to the Sister and hurried after Peter. He took her to a huge and old building on the other side of town. Linda looked around when she came in and was introduced to a smiling Latino man.

"Linda, this is Jose Itxuaga, an old friend of mine. Jose, this is Linda, of whom I told you about."

The man greeted her effusively, his strong accent punctuating his words. "She is really lovely, Pete. Of course we can find something for her. The job does not pay much, little lady, but please let me welcome you." Jose looked closely to Linda, who was a little intimidated by his outgoing and expansive way. "Did the cat eat your tongue, child?"

Linda shook her head. "No, Mr. Jose. I am sorry."

"No, please, don't call me mister. We are all friends here."

"Yes, sir."

The man laughed out loud, and Linda kept on looking around. She figured the construction used to be a school or something, and asked about it.

"Actually, it was the house of a rich architect. He left it to the city when he died some 40 years ago, and now it is our community centre. We have medical services, a day care centre and some workshops for the community, as well as AA meetings. It takes a lot of work to keep it."

"I can see it." Linda looked around. "Maybe they can use an extra cleaning person. I can do that."

Peter's cell phone rang, and he answered it. Jose said to Linda. "Yes, I am sure you can. Are you sure you can do that? I mean, it is hard work and cleaning products can be very toxic. Peter tells me you are pregnant."

Linda said. "I can handle it, sir. Please, Mr. Jose. I need the job."

"And you shall have it, Linda. I think the night shift is going to be vacant next week, since Mr. Turner is moving to Cincinnati. Is that OK with you?"

"Sure. Anything."

Jose looked at her differently. "Linda, we are all friends, here, OK? You can tell me anything. And I would like to know now if you are in any kind of trouble. Peter said you had a fight with your boyfriend, and you are running from him. Did he beat you?"

"No, of course not. Nothing like that. But... we are no longer together." Linda sounded pitiful. "I just don't want to be near any of them. I can swear to you that I did not break any law, or anything. But I must warn you that my best friend is cop, so if he comes looking for me, it is not because I am wanted."

He smiled. "Very well, child. Now it's better. All you have to do is trust me, and you are going to be just fine. And, if you are interested, I can offer you a good deal."

"A deal?"

"I suppose you also need a place to stay, eh?"

"Yes, that's true."

"The community centre has a small room at the back, with a bathroom and a shower. It is perfect for one person to live in, if you don't mind living in modesty." Jose looked at Linda's skimpy suitcase. "I suppose this is all your luggage."

"Yes, I don't have many things. But I don't have much money, either, Mr. Jose. I am in no position to make any deals."

"I can offer you that small room, if you agreed to clean it and throw away all the garbage. I trade you this work for, let's say, a three-month rent. After that, if you still want to live in there, I can charge you a small fee. So, do you want to see it?"

"Sure." Linda looked at Peter, who was still on his cell phone. She gestured to him, he signalled, and the girl followed Jose inside the big corridors. Far away from the main halls, there was a tiny room. It was dirty, filled with trash and unwanted things.

Jose turned on the lights and said, "We use it as a storage room, but it is really storing garbage now. It is too small to be used in any community project, so we have just sorta closed the door and forgot about it. But Peter said it has been difficult finding you a home. It seems all houses are filled with girls like you, many with children and fleeing abusive spouses. Those have preference over people who are not in life-threatening situations."

"I understand."

Jose continued to show her the place. "It has a window, so you can see light most of the day. I can arrange for a bed to be brought here, while you are cleaning. Of course, this would be on your own time, not while you are at work."

Linda nodded. "Sounds fair."

He walked through the derelicts and Linda followed him. "I can help you with the electricity, heating and plumbing problems to the bathroom. I will take care of that, or help find some volunteers to do it. With that, I think this place becomes liveable."

The girl was feeling a lot of dust under her fingers. "It sure is a lot of work."

Jose smirked. "Well, I suppose I can give a discount and let you live for fours months free of rent. And there is an extra advantage for you. You can do all pregnancy exams at the free clinic right here."

"Would I have a key to this place?"

"Not to the whole centre, just to this wing and this room. You will be given permission to go and come at any time. I will introduce you to the watchmen. Oh, but of course, you do know there is not much silence around here. Except, maybe, on weekends, depending on other activities. At nights, there are neighbourhood meetings, AA meetings, even driver's ed classes. At daytime, the activities are around families and children. You will get used to it."

"And what do you do?"

"I take care of a lot of small things. Like helping you, taking care of the rooms, supply and maintenance of the building. Aside from paying the bills and asking for donations so we can make ends meet."

"Sounds like a lot of work, too."

"Not really. But it gets too much work, since we don't have much money." He opened his arms, then put his hands on his hips. "So? What do you say?"

Linda said. "It is a challenge. I am willing to give it a try, if you don't mind."

"Mind? Let me get this straight to you, Linda. It is my advantage, too. I get to put a use to a good space, and keep a room available, almost for free." He extended a hand. "So, we have a deal?"

She took his hand, and shook it, excited. "I guess so, yes, Mr. Jose."

The Latino shook his head and chuckled. "We have to do something about that Mr. Jose, soon, Linda. You make me sound like my father."

She giggled, and Peter walked in. "Sorry it took so long." Jose stared at him and he shrugged. Then he looked around. "I didn't know this room, Jose. But why are we here?"

Linda told him all about the deal with Jose. Strangely, Peter became nervous about it. He exchanged some strange looks with Jose, and Linda was surprised.

"I am not sure it is such a good idea, Linda. I mean, living here could be dangerous for you. It would not be quiet, nor calm."

"But I could save so much in transportation."

"What about food?"

Jose said. "You know the centre has a good kitchen, Pete. If Linda volunteers for some help in the kitchen, then we could arrange another deal about giving her permission to eat there."

Peter exchanged another weird look with Jose. Linda thought they might not be such good friends. Jose said, "Well, this is not going to happen right away. The restoration is going to take a bit of a time, and you will need a place to live in the meantime. You can think it better during that time."

The girl tried to compromise. "I could try it for a while. We can see how things go."

Still reluctant, Peter said. "I still don't think it is a good idea, Linda. But Jose is right: this is not going to happen tomorrow. And I got great news for you. There is a house for ladies close to the north side that has an opening. But we gotta get there fast. Let's go."

"Now?"

Linda looked up nervously at Jose, who smiled and calmed her. "Rest assured. I won't give your job to anybody. Go there, install yourself, then you come back so we can discuss the job a little bit more. OK?"

Linda consulted Peter with her eyes, and he nodded. She beamed back to the community centre director. "Ok. Thank you, Mr. Jose."

Peter took her to the House of Passage Kathy Dailey (also referred as the HOP), where Mrs. Emerson (the caretaker) assigned Linda to a room with a girl named Sue. Linda did not get to meet the girl, because Sue was at the hospital at the moment. Then Linda returned to the community centre and discussed details of her new job with Mr. Jose. 

The day was almost over when she returned to the HOP. She took a shower and met some other women, even some with small children before lying on her new temporary bed. She'd have to get used to being around that many people pretty fast. It felt like a new beginning. A sad, yet new beginning. Linda's only question was how long would she endure living without Ben in her life.

*** * * **

Benton Fraser closed his bag with a strange undefined pain in his chest. Since that girl Linda went missing, he could feel the resentment from Ray. Of course, Ray never said anything. Ray even stressed many times that Fraser was still suffering from amnesia, and could not be blamed for what had happened. Still, the Mountie could feel his friend worried and mad about the girl's disappearance.

There was something about the whole situation that made Fraser very uncomfortable around Ray. Fraser was determined to help him find her, thought it would make him uncomfortable. But Ray was his friend, so he would do it, even if only for Ray's sake.

It felt strange to be released and not have his memory back. Sometimes, when he woke up, he almost expected to see the other Ray, a blonde detective with nervous blue eyes. Then he remembered that Ray Kowalski was on another undercover assignment, and that the old Ray was back. Those situations happened less and less. But Linda was still a puzzle to Fraser.

The Mountie could not deny a little attraction. Linda was pretty and captivating, in her own delicate way. He noticed the way her eyes cast upon him. Something about it filled his stomach with butterflies. In a good way, though, he had to admit.

Ben somehow had expected Linda to act some more like Francesca. After Ray told him the nature of their relationship, Ben fully expected the predatory gleam, the lascivious innuendo, the intimidating moves and the suggestive giggling. Actually, besides Francesca, there were a lot of women in Chicago who acted like that around him, and Ben was subconsciously expecting that when Ray told him they were lovers.

Not Linda, though. Ben was also surprised to realise that not even Francesca was acting like that anymore, as a matter of fact. Linda's eyes never expressed the malice or the strange hunger Francesca used to bear in her eyes. In Linda, he found gentleness and concern. Maybe there were some other things in her eyes, too, but Ben was too afraid to look. The girl had serious and sincere feelings for him. He felt sad and guilty to have hurt such a gentle heart.

If things weren't bad enough already, there were all the things Ray had told him. At first Fraser had seriously doubted his friend's sanity. Even someone like Victoria would not be able of such vile, cruel acts. In time, though, and after talking to other people, Fraser confirmed that everything was true. Linda had been through hell and back, all because of that woman. A woman from _his_ past. And he felt even worse.

His stomach still flipped when he remembered the horror he felt when Ray told him all that they had been through. He had been blunt and discourteous to the girl. It was inexcusable. No wonder she had run away and was avoiding everyone who might be near him.

"You were rude, son."

"Dad!" Fraser jumped. He should have known his father would appear just like that. "Don't you ever knock?"

"I should knock on your head and put some sense inside it, that is what I should do, Benton." Benny realised he had only seen his father so annoyed few times before in his life, dead or alive, and it compounded to his personal pain. "Sorry, son. I know you are not to blame, but we are talking about the woman who is bearing my grandchild. Try to put yourself in my place."

"If you don't mind, putting myself in your place is something I would rather avoid, and I do not mean any offence." Ben sighed and closed his bag, with a sigh. "I feel bad enough as it is."

"Just find her, son. She might be in greater danger than you think."

"I will find her, Dad."

"I know you will, son".

The door opened and Fraser jumped. Ray smirked, looking at his bags. "Hey, Benny. Guess you are good to go."

"Yes, Ray. I am ready."

"Good. Look, Ma has everything ready to have you over. So, if you need anything from the apartment, we can get there first and then go home."

"If you don't mind, Ray, I think it is best we get to the station as soon as possible. We need to file a missing person's report at once and try to find Linda."

Ray smiled. "That's nice to hear, Benny. Let's go find the doctor and sign those discharge papers, then."

Dr. Wilson sent them off with a hundred or more recommendations. Ray was still smirking around when they reached the front door.

"Well, here we are, Benny". He stopped at the sidewalk in front of the hospital's main entrance and waited until the Mountie put his Stetson on. "Free at last and out the door. How do you feel?"

Ben looked around. "I just wish I had my memory back, Ray." His voice was soft, and there was some remorse on it.

Ray felt a pang in his heart. "I know, Benny. But everything is going to be alright, you'll see." He tapped his friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's get the Riv. Ma is already preparing the lasagna."

As Ray turned, his eyes caught a glimpse of an object in a passing car. The car was going slow, since it was in front of a hospital, and the rear window was half opened. Through the window he could see a barrel of a fire weapon _ aimed straight at the Mountie.

Ray barely had time to shout, "Gun!"

Without a second thought, he jumped in front of the stunned Canadian and tackled him to the ground. Two shots were heard, the noise unbearably loud as Ray seemed to see everything happening in slow motion. When they finally reached the ground, there was a sound of tires screeching. When Ray got up to look for a license plate, the car was long gone.

"Are you alright, Benny?"

The Canadian was lying on the sidewalk on his left side, facing Ray, white as a sheet. His look seemed lost and vague. Ray felt his stomach churning and called, "Benny? Benny, can you hear me?"

"I hear you fine, Ray." His voice was firm, and Ray felt relieved. "We were shot, right?"

"Yes, Benny, someone just tried to shoot us." Ray helped Ben get up, still unsure about his friend, as curious people began to gather around. The Italian showed them his shield, shouted for someone to call the police, then turned again to the Mountie. "Are you sure you are OK? You don't look so kosher."

"I... am really not sure, Ray." Confused, Ben looked around, even paler than before. "Is Linda unhurt? Where is she?"

Now it was Ray's turn to become pale. "Benny?"

"Ray, I am not... well". The Mountie swaggered a bit, then looked around and ran shakily for the nearest dustbin, where he promptly lost his lunch. Ray lost no time in calling someone from the ER to look at Benny.

The detective knew his friend had recovered his memory. He just knew it and sighed, relieved. Things were going back to normal. He prayed.

*** * * **

Linda was feeling a little tired when she came inside the community centre early next morning. Another sleepless night had taken its toll on her. She was seriously depressed, but she could not let anyone notice that. Linda was worried that if someone noticed her state, she would be taken to a hospital. If that happened, they could find where she was.

As soon as she arrived, she knocked politely on Mr. Jose's door. There was no answer. Linda looked around in the big building, and heard noises from a sort of schoolroom. Obviously, it was a day care centre or a school for very little children. They were called kindergartens, Linda remembered.

She knocked again, and from the classroom across the hall, came a blond woman in her thirties. "Hi. May I help you?"

Linda answered, "I came to see Mr. Jose about a job."

"He rarely comes in the morning. Is he expecting you?"

"Yes, he told me to stop by today."

"Then I am sure he should be in soon. It is a little bit early, I am afraid." The noise from the children rose and the lady turned to the class. "Children, please." She turned to Linda when the blabbering died down. "You can wait in here, if you want. I mean, if you don't mind the noise." She opened up the door for Linda.

"No, it is fine." Linda extended a hand. "My name is Linda."

A young boy, about four years old was staring up at Linda with huge brown eyes, his black hair shiny. "Nice to meet you, Miss Linda."

Linda was surprised at the boy and smiled down at him. "Oh, hello, little friend."

The woman laughed quietly. "Linda, meet Donovan. He is very smart. My name is Cheryl. Cheryl Wicket." The two ladies shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Cheryl." Linda stood down and extended her hand to the little child. "Nice to meet you too, Donovan. But you need to pay attention to Miss Cheryl, now."

Linda felt a tiny pull on her shirt. She turned and saw a small girl with brown hair and ponytails smiling at her. "My name is Mindy. Are you our new teacher?"

Linda kneeled on the floor. "No, Mindy. Miss Cheryl is your teacher. If I get the job, then I will clean the school and keep everything neat and tidy for you and your friends to play."

A third child came over to Linda, and Cheryl stood back with a smile as many other kids interacted with the newcomer. Too bad the girl was not applying to a teaching position, she though. Linda was a natural with kids, and in seconds the newcomer was sitting on the floor and they were all playing together. Cheryl was glad she had Linda's help that morning. The day care centre was filled with kids. 

It turned out Mr. Jose did not show up until early afternoon. Linda had spent all that time with the children, and enjoyed every minute of it. The administrator apologised for the delay, saying he had worked until late at night and overslept.

"I heard you gave a hand with the kids. Can you do that in a regular basis?"

Linda stared at him. "I don't understand."

"Would you like to be at the day care centre a few days in the week? That is apart from the cleaning position, of course. You would earn more money. Not much, but it would be an increase."

Linda admitted. "I need the money. I like children, too."

Mr. Jose smiled. "Cheryl said you came in early this morning. That is good. Arriving early means you are motivated and responsible." He took some papers from a drawer in his desk. "Ok, I just need to fill out these forms, then. I will need your social security number and other papers."

Linda felt the blood draining from her face. "I... I don't have it."

"What, did you lose it, then?"

The girl began to shake. "No, I... I don't handle these documents..."

"I can't hire you without that". Mr. Jose was intrigued. "Linda, you don't seem a foreigner, but I have to know if you are an illegal."

"A what?"

"An illegal. An alien." Linda was still at a loss. "An illegal immigrant. From another country."

She shook her head. "I am not from another country. I lived all my life in Chicago... I think."

"Well, then maybe we can research your social security number from your birth certificate. You _do_ have a birth certificate, right?"

"Yes, but..." She blushed. "What happens is... uh..."

Mr. Jose sighed. "Let me guess. It is not with you, either."

Linda began to shake, but managed to blurt out. "Right."

Mr. Jose sighed once more, put the papers on the desk and looked very seriously at Linda. "Is there anything you would like me to know now, before I hire you?"

Linda was blushing furiously and she felt like crying. "Yes, sir. I have to tell you... I have escaped my legal guardian. I don't want him to find where I am."

"A legal guardian? I thought you were of age. I mean, I did not know you are still a minor."

"According to my birth certificate, I am not a minor anymore. But I am a ward of the State of Illinois. I was told that I am under the State's legal sponsoring. My... psychiatrist is my legal guardian. I am his ward."

"Are you saying you are a mental patient?"

Linda winced at the word, and tears came down her eyes as she nodded heavily, looking at her lap. "Not anymore, but I have lived all my life in mental institutions, yes. But my psychiatrist said I was never a danger to anyone, Mr. Jose. I have been outside the hospital for years, I was even living with a person, and we were gonna get married. That is over now, though." She wiped a tear. "It was not my intention to lie to you. That is why I did not want anyone to know where I am. If they find me... I think they can punish me."

"Did you tell Peter any of this?"

She flinched even more. "No. He will be angry at me, too. He has been so nice to me, and I was not a good friend. But I am afraid, Mr. Jose. I hope you can forgive me. I am scared."

"Are you afraid you will be committed again?"

"No, I don't think so. But... Every time I say I have been in a mental hospital, people look at me differently. I would never be able to get a job or a life if I told them about it, and now I have a baby to think about. I need a job to raise my baby, but it looks like I am not gonna get it. I understand you won't want to hire me anymore. Sorry to take your time. I better go now." She rose from her chair. "Thanks for everything, Mr. Jose. You have been nice to me, and I really appreciate it." She turned to go.

He sighed heavily. "No, wait, Linda. Don't go." She stopped, and looked at him. The Latino had a concerned look in his face. "I still want to help you. But in this situation.... You understand things are different now."

"Yes, sir."

"I will tell you what: come back later. At night. Say, seven o'clock. I'll try to think on something. I will have an answer for you then."

Linda just nodded, then almost ran out of the community centre, devastated. She had been so hopeful, so full of dreams. Now they were all gone. What was she to do?

Without knowing where else to go, she went to the HOP and locked herself in her room. Mrs. Emerson realised she was sad, and tried to talk to her, but Linda told her not to worry. She said she was just upset because the promised job apparently was not going to come through. It was not a complete lie, but Linda was not in the mood to elaborate. When she was alone, she cried so hard that she ended up napping for sometime. Then it was time to return to the centre.

Back at the community centre that same night, Linda was certain that Mr. Jose would tell her the job offer was gone, and that she would have to find some work another way. She would have to get a newspaper and look at the ads. Ray said that was how people looked for jobs. It was called "job hunting". 

Linda tried to suppress the pang of pain in her chest as she thought about Ray. Or Benny, for that matter. She really needed a friend like Ray right now. It wouldn't hurt as much, she thought.

She knocked on Mr. Jose's door as the last members of the medical staff passed by her. It was near closing time for the schoolrooms. While she'd been there in the morning, Linda had read in bulletin board that the Alnon (or the AAA) meetings would begin at eight. So the centre would be empty at that time.

"Come in."

Linda went inside the room and was surprised to find that Mr. Jose had company. "Peter?"

He greeted her with a smile. "Hi, Linda. I was going to pick you up to dinner, but Jose called me. I thought it would be better if we talked."

Linda lost all colours on her faces. "Peter... I guess Mr. Jose told you. I am so embarrassed. I am sorry."

"Yes, he told me. Linda, why didn't you tell me? You know you can trust me."

She was so ashamed. "I am sorry, Peter. I did not mean to deceive you or anything. You were so good to me." She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am sorry. I did not mean any harm. I am just scared."

"Hey, it is OK. I just wanted to talk to you about it. I mean, if you feel OK about talking. Usually people are embarrassed because they are or have been mental patients."

"I don't mind, Peter." Linda shrugged. "It took the doctors so long to find I did not have a mental illness that it really doesn't matter now."

"What? You did not have a mental illness? Then why did they commit you?"

"I was five years old, and my father had been abusing me." She looked at the floor. "I did not react for a long time, that was why they thought I had a mental condition. But it was a long time ago, and I am so much better. I still don't know many things about the world. I was learning fast, though. The doctor was going to release me soon." She sighed. "I am not sure this will happen anymore if he finds me, and that is why I don't want them to find me."

Peter and Jose exchanged glances. The director of the community centre turned to Linda and asked, "Would you give us a minute?"

Linda nodded, but Peter interrupted her before she rose from her chair. "No, Linda, there is no need for you to leave the room."

Linda saw Jose looking at Peter, and seemed concerned, but Peter started to talk in that foreign language. She started, and Jose answered Peter in the same language. Then he turned to Linda. "It is OK, Linda. You can stay."

They exchanged strange words, but some of them were not totally unfamiliar to Linda. She knew that "sí" and "no" meant "yes" and "no". Ray had told her that. But they were talking fast, and she could not understand even those simple words.

After a few minutes, Mr. Jose turned to her. "Linda, Pete and I are willing to give it a try. I will hire you on his word. The conditions are the same: the night shift of cleaning and the day care centre twice a week at first. If everything goes well, we can give you an extra schedule. Nothing changes about the lodging arrangements, either. You can sleep here as we have discussed earlier. Pete is willing to grant for you, so if anything goes wrong, he will answer for your mistakes."

Linda was appalled. She turned to Peter. "Would you do that for me?"

Peter smiled. "Of course Linda. I trust you implicitly."

She was overwhelmed. All she could do was mumble out her gratitude to Mr. Jose while trying to control her tears of happiness. They shook hands and discussed schedules. "Any room that has a meeting is off-limits for you, I hope you realise that. After cleaning at nights, I would ask you not to roam the building, because we have a night watch. Of course you will be introduced to Elroy, the watchman, but still, he might mistake you for a burglar, and we could end up having a tragedy."

"No, sir. I will be very careful."

Jose smiled. "Then there will be no problem." He grabbed another stack of papers. "So, I will see you tomorrow morning? It is Thursday, and it is a day care morning."

"I don't have to clean tonight? I can do that if you want me to. I mean, since you hired me, I can do start right now."

Even though Linda was not joking, Jose laughed loud, and Pete said, "No, you are not cleaning anything. Tonight I am taking you out to dinner. A little bird at the HOP told me that you failed to show up for lunch today, and did not eat before coming, so..."

"Well, I was going to... I mean..."

"Linda, you have a kid to think about. Nutrition is important. So, let's go. I won't take no for an answer."

Jose agreed. "Nice idea. Go, Linda, go and have fun. Now I have a meeting to attend." He checked his watch. "Oops. They should be here at any minute, and then I won't be able to give you any more attention. So, scoot, you two. Go, go!"

Linda felt genuinely touched. Before tears were back on her cheeks, Pete took her to dinner in a small Thai restaurant. She had been to another one before, with Ray and Benny. They wanted to show her new types of food. Linda had to make an effort to pay attention to Peter, because her mind kept on bringing her back to Benny and Ray.

Pete was amazed. "I would never have guessed you knew Thai food."

"I have been to a Thai restaurant before." Linda said, then added. "It was a different one. This one is also very nice."

"We should try different types of food. I can take you to all restaurants you want."

"You are very nice to me, Peter. I am so embarrassed. I want to buy you dinner sometime. If I had a place with a kitchen, I could cook for you."

"Can you cook?"

"The kitchen people at the hospital taught me", she said, then her face fell, as she remembered, and added sadly, "But after that I also got some valuable tips from a very nice Italian lady."

"Let me guess: wife of your cop friend?"

Linda blushed. "Actually it was his mother. How did you know?"

"I figured as much." Pete said. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't _I_ cook for you sometime?"

It was Linda's turn to be surprised. "Can you cook, too?"

He shrugged modestly. "Well, I told you I share an apartment with a roommate. My old roommate was from Spain, and he has taught me some dishes from his homeland. They are spicy like this, but much, much more delicious."

"I don't think I have ever tried anything from Spain."

"Oh, it is a fascinating place. I lived there for a while."

"So, was the language you spoke with Mr. Jose their language?"

"Yes, it was Spanish. Or a sort of Spanish. They have several different languages in the same country."

"I heard about it. They have the same thing in Canada. Two official languages, maybe more. Sounds confusing to me. The language you spoke with Jose reminds me of Italian, though".

"Oh, both languages have similar roots. I enjoy Spanish. And there are many immigrants from South America that also speaks it."

"How nice that you can practice and keep up with your friends."

"I know." Peter smiled. "I hope you will become a very dear friend, too, Linda."

Linda blushed. "You have done so much to me, Peter. I don't know what I can do to repay you."

"You don't have to do anything. Just enjoy your meal. And don't worry about any thing. Focus on your new job. Tomorrow is a big day."

Linda smiled and ate some more. Maybe that night, she would be able to sleep.

*** * ***

Peter Wick recognised them as soon as the duo entered his shop. He felt his head going light, and his face was probably going pale. Turning his head, he tried not to show his nervousness as both men approached Paco, and the attendant pointed him.

"Peter Wick? Remember me?"

Peter faced the tall, slender, balding man. "Yes, of course. You are Linda's friend... Sorry, I don't recall your name." They shook hands.

"Vecchio. Detective Ray Vecchio." He turned to the man at his side, a Mountie in dress reds, holding his hat under his arm. "This is Constable Benton Fraser. He was the one injured in the explosion."

Peter turned to Ben, shook his hand, and said, "Linda told me you were wounded and went into a coma, or something like that. Are you OK?"

"I feel much better, thank you."

"I am glad to hear that." Quickly, he asked in a casual manner, "How is Linda doing? Last time I saw her, she was about to be released from the hospital."

Both men exchanged glances, and Vecchio said, "We were hoping you could tell us about it, Mr. Wick."

Pete's face was a mask of surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

Ben took a step neared Peter. "Linda disappeared three days ago. We have been looking for her since then."

"Oh, no." Peter looked horrified. "You don't think something bad happened to her, do you? Do you think she might have been kidnapped by the people who planted the bomb?"

"That was not the reason she disappeared - at least not originally, no. But she might be an easy target, even if she is not a prisoner at this moment. We were hoping you could help us find her."

"I am so sorry, Detective. I don't know anything. I have not seen her since the hospital. She seems such a nice girl." He smiled at Ben. "You two make a lovely couple."

Ben turned pale at hearing those words. "That is... very kind of you."

Ray frowned mentally. He knew Peter was lying, because he had been flirting with Linda. He was probably jealous of Ben, but did not want to show. Or could it be that he was telling the truth? Nah, his gut feelings said that man was lying.

"Well, Mr. Wick, if she comes here by any chance, or if she calls you," Ray handed him a business card as Fraser looked around in the shop, "I would appreciate it if you let me know."

"Of course I will, detective. God, I hope nothing bad happens to her." He asked, "Do you mind if I call you just to know how's the search going?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"We will call you if we have any more questions." Ray looked around. "Thank you for your time."

"Glad to help, Detective."

The cop joined the Mountie, who had been examining some papers with Paco, and then they left the shop. Paco, who had heard part of what his boss told the cop, exchanged glances with him. Peter went inside his office and began to make phone calls.

"He was lying, Benny."

"I noticed that, Ray. We must find out why."

Ray's phone rang before he could say another words. "Vecchio. _What_?! Yes, sir, we are on our way." He flipped the phone shut and grabbed Benny as he began to run towards the Riv. "A bomb just went off at a shopping centre near the John Hancock Building."

*** * ***

Linda's sleep had returned to normal patters after those three nights of agony, and it seemed her life was finally getting back on track. It sounded like a nice thing, but she was not feeling any better. That was when it hit her. Linda missed Ben and Ray terribly. When the routine settled down, she could feel her loss sharply.

She began to feel sad, and it was becoming overwhelming. It would send pain to her belly or an uncontrollable flux of tears. So she tried to concentrate on something else, and began to clean a lot in the centre, and in the House of Passage, too. Mrs. Emerson was pleased that she could help in the kitchen and the patio, too.

It was while Linda was cleaning the recreational room downstairs the HOP that she heard the news on the television. She did not pay much attention to the news anchor until she heard the word Canada.

Her head snapped up and she looked at the screen for, paying attention to the rest of the news as her heart stopped.

"The Canadian authorities in Chicago reported only material damages, but a full investigation is still to be conducted. This was the third bombing in the city in the last 10 days, a few hours before another attack on the John Hancock Building. No group has yet claimed responsibility for either attack. On a much brighter note, City Mayor Richard Dailey, Jr. said the announced transfer of aviation giant Boeing from Seattle to Chicago..."

Linda's knees almost buckled as she saw the reporter by the familiar image of the Consulate entrance. She politely asked one of the ladies who were watching the news and the girl confirmed that a bomb has blown on the Canadian Consulate. The explosive had been sent by mail. Fortunately, someone in the Consulate had suspected the package and a bomb squad had been called to explode it safely.

It took a few minutes for Linda to digest all the information and realise it had happened the day before, and now everything should all right. At least that is what she hoped. Fraser was not hurt. If he was back to the job, that is. A strange pain began to form in her stomach.

_Ben might be hurt. He might have been hurt. Oh, my God._

"Mrs. Emerson, I must go now", she said, putting away the scrubs and brooms. "Do you mind if I finish this later?"

"Of course not, dear. Early start?"

"I have a few things to take care first. Please don't wait up."

"Have a nice day at your job. And thanks for helping with the cleaning."

Mind spinning, Linda barely answered in a polite way, then took off. A thousand thoughts swirled in her head. What if they gave a wrong impression on the news? What if someone got hurt? Oh, Jesus, not Ben, not...

She had barely walked two blocks in the direction of the El when she crossed a public phone. The impulse was just irresistible.

"General Consulate of Canada, good afternoon. Consulat Général du Canada, bonjour." Linda recognised Jasmine's voice. It was the consular secretary.

"May I speak to Constable Fraser, please?"

"Whom should I announce?"

She wavered. "I... just need to speak with him, please. It is very important".

There was a pause. "Linda? Is that you?" 

The girl stopped breathing. Oh, no. Jasmine had recognised her voice!

Linda panicked and hung up. She left the paid phone shaking so badly that the sudden gust of cold wind went unnoticed by her. Linda still did not know about Benny. She made a decision and headed determinedly for the El station. In no time, Linda reached her destination.

She had to move stealthily but casually, in an absolutely unobtrusive manner. Burying her head inside her coat as if trying to avoid the thin rain, Linda managed to walk more or less invisibly amidst the crowd in Stetson Street. But the crowd thinned out and Linda decided to look from afar, from across the street.

The first noticeable thing was a shocking yellow tape typical of crime scene around the building. It was hard to see anything at all from so far away. Linda walked for a few minutes in front of the Consulate, trying to catch a glimpse of anything. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. She risked approaching directly across the street, a straight line from the Consulate.

Then it happened.

The front door opened, and a familiar figure clad in red stepped outside the building. Benton Fraser solemnly took the familiar position of sentry duty. Linda's heart stopped. He was even more beautiful than she remembered, and seeing him right in front of her made her heart realise how much she missed him, his warmth, his smile, his scent, his gesture, his eyes.... She was riveted to the ground, her legs turned suddenly to lead.

He saw her face. Their eyes met.

Impossible not to: even though she was at the opposite side of the street, Linda was standing still, staring directly at the building. Benny, on the other hand, had his head straight, his eyes watching right ahead in vigilant manner, as his post required. Linda was directly in his line of vision. Recognition flared in his eyes. But he was on duty, she thought. It made her safe. Ben would never relinquish his duty, and leaving his post was unthinkable, so...

The unthinkable happened.

Benton Fraser moved. His eyes had her pinned and he started to move towards her, slowly, as if too afraid to scare her away. Well, that is exactly what happened.

"Linda?" She saw, rather than heard, the question forming in lips.

Her heart stopped. Suddenly, it jump-started and raced like there was no tomorrow.

Panicked, Linda spun around and, taking advantage of a passing bus, managed to disappear before his very eyes, running as if her life depended on it. As she ran, she could her him shouting.

"Linda! Wait! Linda!"

Too late. She had already run like the wind. Unknown to Benny, Linda had managed to get in the first bus she saw, her head light. The driver asked her for exact change, she had a difficult time finding the coins for the fare. Everybody was staring at her, her shaky hands, her bedraggled features.

Linda finally paid her ticket and slumped down on a seat, hugging herself tightly, her belly aching more than ever. Silently, she cried as if she did not want to have any liquids left in her whole body...

* * * 

"Are you sure?"

Fraser was holding the telephone chord hard, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Yes, Ray. It was Linda, I am sure. She showed up when I was about to go in sentry duty."

"What did you do?"

"There was not much I could do, Ray" Fraser berated himself for the nth time. "I chased a bus, but everything happened so fast, and I was not sure if it was the right bus. Without Diefenbaker, I could not catch her."

"You went after her?"

"Of course I did.

"While on duty? I thought you were not supposed to do that." Ray was more than amused. He was aghast.

"Well, Ray, there are things that transcend even the discipline of the service." Fraser felt his skin turning red. "I am sorry, Ray. She seemed so... sad. I know it was her, Ray, I can feel it."

A different voice said, "Are you talking about Linda, Constable?"

Fraser swiftly turned around at the sound of Jasmine's voice. "Please hold on Ray". He turned his attention to the secretary. "Sorry, did you ask me anything, Jasmine?"

"Yes, Constable. I asked if you are talking about Linda. Because I think she might have called today."

"Called?"

"By the phone. It seemed to be a public telephone. Then I recognised the voice. When I confronted her, though, she hung up." Jasmine shrugged. "I was not sure it was Linda in the first place, so I never brought it up."

"When was that?"

"An hour ago, I guess. Shortly before you went into sentry duty." 

"What did she say?"

"She asked for you. Then I called her name, and she immediately hung up." Jasmine seemed remorseful. "I should have insisted, Constable. I know how anxious you are to find her, and I might have scared her away. Please forgive me."

"Actually, Jasmine, you have helped a lot. Thank you kindly". Fraser turned back to the phone and said. "Ray, Jasmine said Linda called. According to Jasmine, she asked to speak to me, then she panicked when her voice was recognised."

Ray sighed. "That may explain why she had to come to the consulate. To check on you. I figured she had no news about you, after the explosion, and she was trying to find if you were hurt or anything. But this is only a polite guess. I think we better talk to her directly."

"Of course, Ray." Ben sighed.

"Now let me get something straight. You abandoned your post, Benny?" There was a hint of amusement in the Italian's voice.

"Ray, please. Inspector Thatcher had made sure I was reprimanded to the fullest extent of the book. And the FBI investigators, too, made sure I was scolded for scaring away such an important witness."

"FBI? They still around?"

"You know they are, Ray. They keep repeating to me that her disappearance since the wave of attacks begun is extremely suspicious." Benny seemed extremely annoyed.

"Maybe that is what we need too find her, Benny. Do you know if they still have wires on all phones in the Consulate?"

"I can check it out". Then his face lit up with hope. "Do you think we can trace her call?"

"Read my mind, Benny boy, as usual. I will be over in a flash."

* * * 

For a rainy afternoon, things were sure slow at the Petewick Papers. The mall itself was not packed with customers, yet Paco was busy with a rather large and hesitant lady. While the voluminous lady could not make her mind over the purchase of a phone directory, he realised that Linda, the girl that his boss had befriended, was outside the store. She seemed to be fidgeting. Or worse.

When the large woman finally came to the conclusion that she did not need another phone directory after all and left the premises, Paco watched Linda shyly step in the stationery store. His instincts were right. She had been crying.

"Hello, Linda. Come on in."

Her head was down, and she seemed to be wincing. Paco did not find that good. Her voice was small as a mouse's. "Hi. May I please talk to Peter?"

"Oh, I am sorry, but he is not in right now." She obviously was not expecting that. "Would you like to wait for him a while? He should be coming back at any minute right now."

"I don't want to bother."

"No, it is no bother. You can wait at the office. You know where it is. Make yourself comfortable right there. I will get you a cup of coffee, would you like that?" Linda nodded. "Good. Go ahead, I will meet you there."

Linda let herself be led inside the tiny office she already knew. Paco put a cup with hot liquid on her hand. "Oh, _chica_, you are shaking."

She never met his eyes. "Thank you."

"I wish I could stay with you, but the store is all alone."

Linda managed a weak grin between a few sips of the coffee, trying her best not to spill the hot liquid. "Don't worry about me. I appreciate what you've done."

"Don't worry. Peter is already coming." 

"Thank you, Paco. You are very kind."

Paco felt truly sorry for the girl, who looked like a scared little kid, and went back to the front of the store. Fortunately, as he predicted, Peter did not take long.

When the shop owner heard what Paco said, he rushed to his office. He found Linda crouched in a corner, crying quietly. 

"Oh, God, Linda, what happened?"

Linda was so ashamed to be found in such a sorry state. Immediately she was on his feet, trying to dry her tears and to smother the pain in her chest. "I am all right, Peter. I am sorry, I just... did not know where to go." Tears were spilling against her will. "I am sorry, I -" Her voice cracked.

Peter took her in his arms, and she could longer contain the weeping. She cried for what it seemed a long time, as if that could wash away the pain. He shushed her gently, caressing her back and her hair as she soaked his shirt.

"You can cry all you want, Linda", he said. "It will do you good."

"I am sorry", she whimpered, her voice muffed in his chest. "I didn't know where else to go."

"It is OK, Linda. You can come here anytime. I am sorry I wasn't here."

She finally raised her head, sniffling, and wiped her eyes. "I am sorry about your shirt."

"Don't worry, I said." Peter lifted her chin and made her green eyes meet his back ones. "Now won't you tell me what happened?"

Linda did not know where to begin. She blushed furiously and avoided his eyes. "I went to the Consulate."

"The Consulate?" For a second Peter seemed lost, then he remembered. "Your boyfriend's workplace?" Linda nodded, totally ashamed. "Did you talk to him?"

Linda shook her head. "I ran away from him. I could not... I mean, I wanted, but..."

Peter still caressed her hair. "Why did you go there, Linda?"

"I had to go there. I had to see if he was hurt."

"Hurt?"

"There was a bomb there, did you know?"

Peter closed his eyes. "Yes, I heard."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"To spare you from this. I would have told you if anyone got hurt." Peter looked at her. "You still love him, don't you?"

Linda nodded, the pain stabbing in her chest. "Yes. He is the father of my baby. He doesn't even remember that." Her face was wet again. "I am sorry. I wish I were stronger. I have to be stronger, for the baby. I am going to be raising him on my own, so I have to be stronger. But I don't know how." She covered her face with her hands and wept.

Peter gathered her in his arms again. "No, Linda, you don't need to be alone."

"But Ben doesn't want me." Linda was devastated. "And it hurts so much."

Peter made Linda look at him once more. "Linda, listen to me carefully. Look at me. Please" She obeyed him, her jade eyes transparent. "You don't need to be alone. I can help you raise your child."

That made Linda feel so warm inside. "You are very kind, Peter. I owe you so much already. I could not possibly let you do that."

"Linda, everything I did was out of love." He used the back of his hand to caress her face, as she looked at him, stunned. "I think I am falling in love with you, Linda."

Green eyes widened and she pulled back, somewhat frightened. Oh, no. Not Peter.

All this time she really thought he was her friend. She believed him. Yet all Peter wanted was to abuse her, too. How could she have been so wrong? Linda felt so lost and confused.

No wonder he had been so nice. Now he probably thought he had some sort of right to take her. 

Peter tried to reassure her. "Don't get me wrong, Linda. I do not want you to think I have second intentions."

She looked at him, pale, shaky. "So... you won't force me to anything?"

"Force you? Force what?"

She took another step back. "Force me to have sex with you."

His jaw dropped. "Linda, God, no, never!" He tried to get near her, she pulled back and he didn't insist. "I would never do that, Linda. Never. What made you think of such a thing?"

She held herself, feeling suddenly cold. "I... have been... I mean, before, I was..." She sighed, then said, "This has happened before in my life."

Peter felt his blood boiling and he asked sharply, "Did this boyfriend of yours do that to you?"

"No!", Linda was horrified and angry that Peter would think of something like that. "No, Ben would never do that. Never. He was helping me deal with it." Linda wrapped her arms around herself and looked at her feet. "Ben taught me it could be good. It did not have to be painful. I had never known that before."

"Oh, Linda, I am sorry." Peter felt heartbroken. "I never meant to hurt you. I know you love him very much, and I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. I just want to help you. Please let me help." Linda looked at him, and saw that he was sincere. She felt so relieved that all she thought about him was true.

"I am sorry," she said, tears all over her face. "I did not mean to offend you."

"It is quite alright. I hope we are good about it. I mean, I know about your feelings for your boyfriend, and I understand it. I just want you to know I am here if you need me. You don't have to go through anything alone, specially raising a kid by your own."

"That is very kind of you, Peter." Linda smiled, and he smiled, too. "I am sorry for being so much trouble."

"You apologise too much, you know that?" Peter tapped her hand. "Now try to forget it all. I can see it makes you sad, and that cannot be good for the baby, right?"

Linda smiled and looked at her midriff. "Sometimes I even forget about it. I don't look pregnant."

"Not yet, but remind me of this talk three months from now. You are going to have a small bulge instead of this flat stomach of yours. Would you mind that? I mean, losing the figure may be a problem to some women."

"No, I don't mind that at all, Peter." She was smiling and Peter saw her eyes sparkling with love. "I am having Ben's baby. He may not be around, but a part of what we used to be is right here inside me, and growing." 

Peter could not help, but smile back. "You know, I should be jealous, but I can't." He looked at his wristwatch. "Are you going to work tonight?"

"Of course." Linda looked around and found a clock in the wall. "Oh, I gotta run."

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"I have to go, Peter." She tried to arrange her clothes. "You will look bad if I miss a day of work in my first week, won't you?"

"Jose will understand. I will talk to him."

"No, please. I am OK. Working will do me good."

"If you say so." Peter said. "Wait, and I will drive you to the centre."

"Please don't bother. The traffic is very slow at this hour. It will be faster if I take the El. Thank you." Linda could not resist but hug him. "For everything."

"You are very welcome, Linda. And you are welcome any time. Be sure of that."


	2. The unbearable madness of being lonely

**Nightmares are hard to forget **

**_(final part)_**

Linda could not deny having some amount of difficulty in concentrating on her job that night. Her encounter with Fraser had shaken her to her core, and then there had been Peter's confession. On the top of that, her new boss though that she was a psycho.

On the other side of the balance, that nice woman Cheryl had put nothing but good words regarding her job with the small children. Linda explained to Cheryl that she could not teach anyone, for she herself still went to school, but she could entertain the children. The kids loved her, and the feeling was mutual. Little Donovan even took an extra effort to behave when Linda was there.

The girl felt a lot of pressure. Everything needed to be perfect, because she needed that job, for her and the child. She would have to take care of her own child for the rest of her life, and she would have to do it by herself. Linda knew so little about religion, but Ma Vecchio had taught her to pray. Sometimes Linda did that. She prayed to have strength to be the best mother she could be to Ben's child.

"Linda?"

She was startled to see Mr. Jose in the ladies' room. She stopped scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees and straightened her back. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you almost done? I'd like to talk you for a second."

"I can go now, if it is urgent."

"No, it's nothing serious. Please come to my office after you are done."

"Yes, sir."

When he closed the door, Linda sighed in dismay. Probably Mr. Jose noticed she was distracted, and now she was in trouble. She hoped he was not going to fire her. 

"I actually have good news, Linda," he said after sitting her in his office. "The mattress to your bed arrived this afternoon, and the bed is coming tomorrow. They were both donations from the Red Cross." Mr. Jose was smiling. "It means you will soon have a place to sleep."

Linda smiled shyly. "Yes. I am almost done cleaning the room, too. I cannot work there tonight, though."

"I told you it can wait until after the painting. There is no rush. Major restoration is almost done, and it took less time than I had imagined. In less than two weeks, you can move here, if you want."

"That would be nice. I will miss Mrs. Emerson, though. She is a nice lady."

"Yes, she is. Do you like it at the House of Passage?"

"It is very nice, yes. But I got used to living on my own, and I enjoyed having my place."

"I can understand that. Are you OK? I mean, in health. Are you having any reaction to the cleaning products?"

"None whatsoever. But then I have never had before, so it is no surprise."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Sir?"

"The doctor for the prenatal exams." Linda was at loss. "You did go to the centre's specialist to check the baby, didn't you?"

"No, sir, I am sorry."

"Well, in that case, I insist. It is important to go through prenatal exams, Linda. The doctor will be here by Thursday. I will set an appointment to you."

"But Mr. Jose, I help kindergarten on Thursdays."

He was very gentle. "Don't worry. I will warn Cheryl that you will not be able to go this Thursday. She will understand. Linda, I must insist on that. It is important for the baby, and I know how much that baby is important to you. So let's take good care of it, OK?"

She smiled at his attention. "OK. Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it. Now we are done, Linda. So, are you going home, now?"

"Yes, sir. I was hoping to finish this floor, but the AAA meeting is running a little late on room 206, so I will clean it tomorrow."

"Don't worry. You have been doing a terrific job, Linda. This place is shining like it never did before."

The girl blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Jose."

The Latino man smiled. "I am still waiting for you to call me just Jose, Linda."

"I am sorry, sir."

He shrugged and just shook his head. "Well, keep up the good work. And good night."

Linda respectfully went out of his office and put away the brooms and buckets before taking her coat and heading out. She was surprised to see Peter's car in the street. He went out of the vehicle and waved at her. "Hi, Linda. I was awaiting for you."

"Me?"

"I noticed you left without dinner, and wondered if you'd like to have a late snack with me. My treat, of course."

"Sorry, Peter. I have to get back to the house of passage until ten o'clock, or I will be locked out." She shrugged apologetically. "Rules."

"I know the rules. I am asking you to skip your curfew. It is important for you to eat properly. For the baby."

"But then I won't have a place to sleep, Peter."

"You can sleep at my place." Linda looked at him, alarmed. "My roommate had to travel suddenly. You can sleep in his room. Or in mine. I will take the couch." Before Linda could protest, he pointed at the clock. "Besides, you can't say no now: see, you have just missed curfew."

Peter was right. It was five past ten already.

"Peter!" Linda was trying hard not to get mad. "You did it on purpose. How could you do that?"

"Hey, hey, calm down. I did not mean any harm. Besides, Linda, I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"Why is that?"

"You went through a lot today. You might need a friend." Linda stared at him, her green eyes stating confusion. "Please let me take care of you, Linda. You don't have to be alone in such a hard time. I want you to know that."

Linda stared at him, and wondered how she could say what she had to. "But Peter, I can't... I am sorry, Peter, I just..."

He touched her arm. "I know you still love him." Linda could hear the pain in his voice and her heart ached for this man. "Maybe you will never stop loving him, but I want you to know I am here. I am willing to be by your side as long as you allow me, including taking care of you and his baby as if it were mine."

Linda felt a small tear rolling down her face. Peter smiled sadly and used his finger to gently swipe it. "Oh, I did not want to make you cry. You are a gentle girl, Linda. Now let's just have some dinner, and not talk about any of this, OK?"

She nodded and he stared at her in a jocular way, making a funny face. "Hey, where is my smile? I want one, please, please pretty please with a cherry on top. I promise I will be a good boy if you smile to me." Linda couldn't contain her laugh at his goofiness, and he cheered exaggeratedly. "Woo-hoo! Yes! Good, now let's eat. I am starving, woman!"

So Linda gave up complaining, because Peter was really a charming and persuasive man. They went to a small diner and had turkey salad with spaghetti. Linda found the combination exotic.

They went to Peter's, a small apartment at the Northside not far from downtown Chicago. Linda was very intimidated at first, and shyly entered the place, noticing it was simple.

"It is a boy's place", Peter shrugged apologetically. "Gus, my roommate, is not an organised guy at all. I have to keep reminding him to clean his stuff. So, I apologise in advance if you find any mess lying around."

"You have a nice place, Peter." Linda avoided looking at him, and found out she was shaking. She was so afraid he would try anything.

Somehow, Peter noticed her reaction and read her thoughts. "Linda, you don't have to worry about me. Look, I will take the couch. You are safe here."

She smiled and blushed. "OK, Peter. And thank you for that."

He smiled and went inside the bedroom, his voice muffed. "I will get some clean sheets and a heavy blanket. I get so cold during the night, don't you?"

Linda raised her voice to answer. "Yes, sometimes I do."

"You should remember it when you move to the room in the community centre." Peter returned to the living room, bringing the sheets. "You will need something to heat that room."

"Yes, I haven't thought about it. Thanks for the tip."

With Linda's help, Peter transformed the couch into a sleeping place. "Well, here we are. Would you like to drink some tea before going to bed?"

"No, thank you. I have to work up early tomorrow. Kindergarten will be waiting for me."

"Oh, I see. All right, then I guess we'd better turn in. Would you like anything to sleep in? Sweat pants, T-shirts, anything?"

"No, thank you. I am wearing a T-shirt under the pullover. Thank you." Linda blushed. "Thank you, Peter. Good night."

"Sleep well, Linda."

She went to his bedroom and closed the door, then sighed. He was true to his word, and she felt safe. She even felt some remorse. Peter was a gentleman, and she should be ashamed to think that he would take advantage of her. 

But she could not help to think that she never knew anyone as gentle as Ben. Ever. Even though Peter was surely a very nice man, only Ben was a true gentleman.

* * *

It did not take a rocket scientist to imagine that Linda's sleep soon be plagued by nightmares that night. She woke up panting, short of breath, sweating, in a strange bed.

It took Linda a few good seconds to reassess her bearings. Then she remembered where she was and why.

Oh, dear, was she confused, ever. She looked at Peter's alarm clock, and it read almost two in the morning. Linda was surprised she had slept at all, lest that long. Pregnant women slept a lot, she heard Cheryl say.

Still she was in a lot of pain. She remembered the nightmare that woke her up and a pang ran through her belly.

The dream was set at night. There was a child, a beautiful boy with Fraser's features, around the age of four, crying angrily at her. He was in her arms, hitting her with tiny little hands and surprising strength: "I don't have a father and it is all your fault! I hate you, I hate you!" Linda was crying, guilt cutting through her as her own son struggled to be away from her.

In the dark, quiet room, tears ran silently through her cheeks. Linda knew that scene was quite possible in the future, and she would have no answer that could satisfy a fatherless four-year old child. Nothing would compensate the whole life the child would have to live without a father. 

Linda cried as silently as she could, but a sob raked her body every now and then. She curled herself, her mind's eye fixed on Ben's expression as he recognised her that afternoon in front of the Consulate. It had been such a fleeting moment.. She did not have the opportunity to see his eyes clearly, but she wished it had been love shining from the clear blue-grey spheres that hypnotised her so much.

How could she live without ever seeing those eyes again, or their owner? The thought pierced her heart like a spear. And the child... it would not be fair to the child. 

Maybe it was best not to have the baby after all. 

Linda entertained the thought grimly. If she had and abortion and Ray ever found out, he would never forgive her. Probably, neither would Ben.

Then Linda realised how much she missed Ray as well. She knew Ray would be there for her. He could help her. Ma Vecchio would also help her with the baby, telling her things about being a good mother.

But she could not have the Vecchios around, because Ben would be there, too. What if she skipped town and tried to raise her baby away from everybody? She needed documents, though. Perhaps Mr. Jose and Peter might help her do that.

And if they did that, Linda could start over in place away from Chicago. Then she would be truly alone. Completely alone with a child in her hands. Was it worth it?

_Oh, my baby, I am so sorry. Child, I don't expect you to forgive me, but please never forget I am trying to be the best mother I can. _

Linda suppressed a whimper, but the tears kept coming. She tried to contain the sobs, but some slipped against her will.

A noise startled her. "Linda?"

In an impulse, she jumped from the bed and tried to hide her body in a little ball by the corner of the room. It was Peter, she knew, but she was so ashamed.

Strong arms wrapped her lovingly, and Linda cried even harder, feeling comforted amidst so much pain. She let herself be led to the couch on the living room, and there she still clutched to Peter, weeping in his arms for long minutes.

When Linda finally calmed down a bit, he produced a box of Kleenex and she blew her nose. "I am sorry, Peter."

"No need to explain." He had kept the lights turned off, so she could not see the smile. "Are you better?"

Linda was honest in her answer. "Not really. I think I won't have the baby, Peter."

Instead of having a harsh reaction, Peter just kept caressing her. He waited a few seconds before asking, his voice soft and flat. "Is that what you want?"

"No. But I may not be able to take care of the child by myself."

"I said you don't have to be alone, Linda. I meant it. I know it is your decision to have or not have the baby. But I will help you if you let me."

"I wish I could talk to Ray. I miss him."

Peter got quiet for a few minutes. "Is that what you want?"

"I am not sure", Linda admitted. "I just wish, that's all. Besides, I don't even know if he would talk to me. He may be mad because I ran off."

"Are you afraid your friend might be mad at you?"

"Yes. I think Ray is very angry." Linda dried a few stubborn tears. "I am not even sure he is trying to find me." 

Peter sighed. "Well, he is."

Linda tried to look at him. "Ray is angry with me? How do you know?"

"No, I meant that he is looking for you." Surprised, Linda backed from his embrace and looked at him. Peter admitted, embarrassed. "Your friend came to see me, and said you were missing. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset you. You said you didn't want to talk to him, so I lied to him." He stopped while Linda gathered her thoughts. "If you want, I can call him."

"No." Linda thought better, than winced. "Actually, I don't know if I want to talk to him. Was he nervous?"

"Yeah, a bit, I guess."

"Was Benny with him?"

Peter sighed. "You do love him, don't you?" Linda could hear the pain in his voice. "You'd go back to him if he asked you."

Linda averted her eyes. "I won't lie to you. I love him, and if he asked me to go back to him, I would."

"It figures." Peter sighed again, then shrugged. "I had hope, but... Well, I am not giving you up, Linda. Not unless you push me away. But I don't want to pressure you, either. Look, I can talk to your friend Ray if you want."

Linda felt tears coming up again. "I am sorry, Peter. You have been so good to me, and I'm not strong. I'm so confused."

Peter took her in his arms again, and she wept once more, damping the T-shirt he wore with tears. She stayed like that for a long time, and he whispered nothings in her ear, rubbing her back, shushing her. It took him over an hour, until Linda cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Peter sighed with relief and allowed himself to sleep, too.

*** * ***

"Man, you sure got lucky last night, huh?"

The shout woke Linda up in the cruellest way. She was still enveloped by Peter, both on the couch, and raised her head, heart pounding inside her chest.

There was a man inside the living room, sneering at them in the most unpleasant way. The thin man had huge ears, wide scary eyes, horrendous teeth and a decidedly unfriendly aura.

Peter seemed angry at the way he barged in. "Gus! We have guests!"

"So I see. Pretty one, too." He eyed Linda as if she were a cut of prime beef. Instinctively, the girl coiled. The man asked in a lecherous manner, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Reluctantly, Peter said, "Linda, this is Al Guzman, my roommate. Gus, Linda spent the night in my room."

"That is not what I see." The man was practically undressing Linda with his eyes.

Although not dressed improperly, Linda tried to cover herself, blushing. She noticed it was already morning, and the sun was out. "Oh, dear. I gotta go now." She hesitated to move, staring at Guzman, whose hungry eyes had been fixed on Linda. She forced herself to be polite, even though she didn't like Peter's roommate. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Guzman."

The skinny man was headed for his room and winked maliciously at her. "Yeah, babe, see ya around." 

Linda sighed when he disappeared and scrambled to get her things together. "Sorry, I really have to be early at the centre."

"I will drive you there."

"There is no need, Peter. Thank you." Linda got ready quickly ran away as fast as she could without being impolite. But she was getting way too much confused.

*** * * **

After such a bad night, Linda was sleepy all day long. She took care of the kids in the morning, then went back to the HOP and helped Mrs. Emerson with some chores, as usual.

The caretaker was worried about her, and Linda told the lady that she missed curfew last night because she was working late. She did not want Mrs. Emerson to think she was Peter's girlfriend, for that was not true.

At nightfall, Linda was back at the centre for her usual job of cleaning. She had checked the schedule, and she knew there were no meetings that night, so she could clean the classrooms anytime.

Actually, Linda went to the small back room that one day would be her abode. She usually did that at nights, and ended up cleaning something. It was rough job, because it was heavy residues from the ongoing restoration. That night, though, Linda had a surprise. She walked in the little room and found the bed and mattress Mr. Jose told her about the day before, plus a big rug. Linda beamed. Her dream of having a place of her own seemed to be becoming true.

Linda looked around, knowing full well that she would be spending a lot of time alone in that place. The bed could be moved, and Linda imagined where could she put a crib.

Suddenly, she had a terrible thought: she might not be able to live there after she the baby was born. Mr. Jose might not want her and the baby there. Maybe he imagined that she would put the baby for adoption. If so, what was the point of cleaning that room and making it liveable?

In that case, what was the point of her job?

Ultimately, what was the point of anything if Benny was not there?

The thought slipped unchecked through her brain and before Linda could help it, she was on her knees, crying silently again. As she shed buckets of tears, she wondered if she would ever stop crying in her life.

The released tension and the restless night took their load on Linda. She felt so tired and depressed that she could not help but lie down on the mattress to rest for a while. Her intention was to take a hold of her feelings, control herself and do her job for the night. 

She had no intention whatsoever to fall asleep in that room. But her battered body needed a rest and jumped at the first chance available. So she slept.

A noise woke Linda, and she startled fully awake. Instantly, all sleepiness fled her body as she realised she had fallen asleep. She looked at her wristwatch. It was past eleven. 

Oh, dear. What a shame.

She had missed curfew again, and very probably now she was locked into the community centre. Linda knew that she was in deep trouble, but she had no idea of how much trouble she really was.

Linda got out of the small room and heard her footsteps echoing in the huge empty building. The sound gave her an eerie sensation, so she tried to be as quiet as she could. Elroy the watchman was probably outside, she thought. Well, at least he knew her and would not mistake her for an intruder. Still she walked as quietly as she could around the empty building.

That was the reason she heard the faint voices coming from the west wing of the centre.

Linda got intrigued, because she knew there were no meetings scheduled to be held that night in the centre. So she followed the noises very carefully. They might be burglars or something, and Ray had warned her that such people could be dangerous. But she had to confirm that so she could tell Elroy and he could call the police.

Linda approached the room with ultimate care, in stealthy motion. The voices were near enough to be distinguished. She could hear words. 

"The time is right!"

"No, it isn't. We need more planning."

"It is now or never, man! We are doing so good."

"Out of sheer luck! The Feds are on the case, you know that."

"We need the American people's attention, so we gotta make big noises. Those three firecrackers you call bombs didn't raise enough attention!"

Bombs? Linda got closer, and saw a light from the second room. She tiptoed there, and found the door closed. The men inside, however, were talking quite loud, so she could hear everything they said as clearly as if the door was open.

"The Canadians are still investigating the explosion. They think it might be from separatists from Quebec."

There was general laughter in the room. Linda thought there might be at least four people in there. 

"Humpf! They are French-speaking amateurs! We have a real cause, a real fight! We have to defend motherland at any cost. Taking American lives is the next logical step. We will only be taken serious attention from the media by spilling American blood in their stupid American soil!"

"Then why hit the Canadian?"

"The Mountie could identify Olezabal. Dudley-Do-Right spotted the suitcase with the bomb that Loezabal left at the mall and went after Olezabal, but he escaped the damned Mountie".

"What about the girl? She is getting too close to us."

"The girl claims she has not seen anything. Besides, if she is this close to us, that means she is not close to the police. And this way we can control her."

"I still don't like it. What do you say, Chief? Can we trust her?"

Linda recognised Mr. Jose's voice. "I can vouch on that. She cannot identify anyone, and she is ignorant about everything. She speaks the truth, and she has no idea about the organisation, yours or ours. Besides, she is a little wacko and she is on the run, too. Even if she knew anything, no one would pay her any attention."

"We should take her anyway. Give the Mountie something to sweat about. He is nuts trying to find her."

"We don't take hostages, man. You know that. That is the reason we should strike now. Let's get back to the point. The next hit is very important. I say now is our best opportunity."

"Olezabal, we are talking about the Chicago Stock Exchange. Security there is tighter than Fort Knox. How do you expect to plant a bomb in there without anyone seeing?"

"We go inside as stockbrokers, and detonate it at the exact time that the market closes. It must be done this week."

"Then Thursday is our best option."

"So Thursday it is."

A pause.

"Remember, gentlemen. Motherland is counting on us. We are doing it for our beloved Euskadi. A free Euskadi. All Euskadi. For Euskadi."

"Euskadi."

"Euskadi."

"Euskadi."

The shouts degenerated to a general chant, or loud cheer, repeating that word. Linda repeated it tentatively, "Euskadi." She would have to find out what it means.

Linda took the opportunity to get away from the door. She moved as fast as she could to the front wing, then stopped to catch her breath and collect her thoughts.

They were probably the group responsible for the bombing in the mall and in the Canadian Consulate. The FBI was after them, and they were planning to explode the Chicago Stock Exchange on Thursday.

Linda was mortified to find Mr. Jose involved in that. He had been so nice to her; it was hard to imagine him as one of the bad guys. She wondered if he might have been forced to do that.

She had to warn the police. They were talking about killing people, and she had to prevent that.

Then another thought terrified Linda. If they found her, her life might be in danger.

She looked around, trying to think fast. An idea occurred to her. She had to get a hold to Ray. It was not midnight yet, so she might have a chance to reach him at the station.

As quietly as she could, she went inside Mr. Jose's office to use his phone. She picked up the device and hid under the desk. Then she carefully dialled the familiar number to the 2-7 precinct.

"Chicago Police. Twenty-seventh precinct."

Linda whispered, "Detective Ray Vecchio, please. It is an emergency."

"Just a moment."

Linda waited nervously, feeling the seconds ticking and her nerves shaking. Then she heard the familiar voice. "Vecchio."

A wave of relief flooded her. "Ray, thank God." Her voice was shaky and she was still whispering.

"Who is this?"

"Ray, it's me, Linda."

There was a veritable shriek at the other end of the line. "Linda! Oh, God, Linda, where are you? Where have you been? Want to give me a heart attack?"

She struggled to be heard over his excitement. "Ray, listen to me, please. Ray, please, hear me out."

"Linda, what is it?"

"Ray, there is going to be another bomb attack. You gotta stop it."

"I can't hear you well, Linda. Speak louder, please?"

She hissed, "I can't talk louder. Listen to me." She pronounced the words clearly and very slowly, so he could hear the words better. "The men who put all those bombs are planning to strike the Chicago Stock Exchange Thursday. Did you hear that?"

"The Chicago Stock Exchange?"

"Yes. It will be on Thursday. They want to kill people, Ray. You have to stop them."

"How do you know that, Linda?"

"I heard them planning it. That is why I cannot speak louder. They might hear me."

"Do you know who they are, or what do they want?"

"They said they were doing that for Motherland. Then they said a word I never heard before."

"A word?"

"Euskadi, I guess. Yes, it is Euskadi. They repeated it several times. I don't know what it means."

Ray found a notebook. "What's the word again?"

She spoke it slower. "Euskadi. They said they are doing this for a free Euskadi. I don't know what they want, Ray, but I know at least one of the men."

"Can you identify him?"

"Yes. He said another name, but I don't remember. They said they were trying to kill Benny because he can identify this other man. They're still here. You can come right now and arrest them."

Linda heard Ray's breathe catch. "You are with them?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes!" Linda was impatient with Ray.

"Look, Linda, you are in great danger. You have to get out of there _now_. Tell me someplace near so I can pick you up."

"Now?"

"Get out of there. Get out - "

Before Ray finished the sentence, the line went dead. "Ray? Can you hear me?"

No answer from the other side of the line.

But an omnious voice came from above Linda's head.

"Oops. Looks like it is no time for phone calls." Linda looked up to the underbelly of the desk and started shaking really hard.

_Oh-oh._

Suddenly, the desk that hid her disappeared and she was dragged to her feet with extreme violence. Linda felt her body being held with force, restrained powerfully although she was not resisting.

"Especially calls to the police."

The light was turned on and she was face to face to no one else than Al Guzman, Peter's horrible roommate. She must have paled terribly, because the ugly man grinned evilly. "I see you remember me. We are going to have such a good time, pretty babe." 

Linda was so scared that she was actually panting with fear, and she darted her eyes around. There were at least two more men restraining her, both with their eyes zeroed on her, mean expressions on their unfamiliar faces. The world began to whirl slowly and she felt like fainting.

"How much did you hear? What did you tell the cops?"

Her voice would not come out. She was so scared that her voice failed. Guzman grinned. "Well, honey, if you don't talk, we can play it the other way, then."

In a swift motion, he struck her so hard in the face that she staggered back, a sea of searing pain on her jaw as she let out a yelp of pain, surprise and horror. A second blow made her black out, plunging into darkness.

*** * * **

"Linda? Linda, can you hear me?" Ray was shouting in frustration. "Linda!" He crashed the phone down and shouted a string of expletives. 

Lieutenant Welsh heard the noise at the quiet station, and came out of his office, fuming. "Vecchio, control your temper!"

"Sir, I need local Phone Company ASAP to track a call I have just received. It was from Linda, and she might be in danger."

"Linda? You mean our Linda?" 

Ray nodded, "I think she ran into our mad bombers."

Welsh ran to the nearest telephone. "Then don't just stand there! Go at it! And get Big Red here on the double. He is probably at the Feds. Damn Canuck has not given them a minute of peace since he found out they were on this case."

Ray smiled. That was right. Benny was making sure the Feds got a good steaming sweat.

By the time the Mountie and his wolf arrived at the precinct, Ray had already the location of the phone from which Linda called him. The cop did not even let the Mountie open his mouth or get his hat off his head.

But something bothered him on the piece of paper he got on his hand.

"This cannot be right."

"Why is it so, Ray?"

"It says here that the phone is on a community centre by the West Side. It is a neighbourhood association of some sort that gets help from various NGOs. The place must be closed at this time of the night." Ray grabbed the coat and they headed to the exit, wolf in tow. "I told you we'd find her, Benny."

Ben could not hide his anxiety as they walked towards the precinct exit. "Is it true you talked to her?"

"Yes, buddy, I talked to her myself. She was alright by then." Ray moved towards the parking Riv.

"What did she say?"

Ray opened the car. "It wasn't much. Somehow she had run into the bombers. Said they were the ones who tried to kill you at the Consulate, and now they are planning to hit the Stock Exchange next Thursday. She can identify at least one of them, but she doesn't know who they are."

They got inside the Riv and Ray left the station's parking lot into the Chicago night, as Benny asked. "Could she tell you what they are trying to achieve?"

"They are surely terrorists of some kind. She said they repeated they were doing this to free something or someone called Eusadi. No, that's not the name. Wait. " He grabbed his notebook. "No, it was Euskadi. Yes, Euskadi was how it sounded to me. I had to write that down, because I don't know what it means"

Ben felt a knot in his stomach. "Oh, dear. I think I know."

"You do?"

"It is the Basque word for Basque Country."

"So they are foreigners."

"Not only foreigners, Ray. They are separatists. Have you heard of the terrorist group called ETA?"

"Sure. Everybody has. They blow up politicians and police officers in Spain to form a new country."

"Precisely. ETA stands for Euskadi Ta Askatasuna, which means Basque Country and Freedom."

Ray widened his eyes. "Euskadi... is the same Euskadi?"

"Certainly. They want their own country because they have their own language and costumes. In Canada, we have a similar situation in Quebec."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying these people are blowing up things here, in Chicago, because they want their own country somewhere in the middle of Spain? That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe they are just trying to get some media attention. Remember the Bolt Brothers and their Fathers of the Confederation group."

"But don't they get enough media coverage in their own country? Why are they doing this in Chicago?"

"I can only speculate at this point, Ray. But they might want to get international attention. The best way to ensure this is to hit an American target."

Ray snarled, "I said it once and I say it again: I hate tourists." He looked at Ben, "You know what it means, don't you?"

"Are you referring to the fact that now the Department of State and the CIA will be involved in this case besides the FBI?"

"No. I wanted to say that it means that Linda is in a whole new lot of trouble, and I am not sure she knows how much trouble that is." Ray took his cell phone and called the precinct. "Lieu, I got some news. And it is not good."

* * *

He was an ageing black man, and very easy going, Ray figured. Not the kind who would be involved with international terrorists with an on-going separatist fight in Europe for over 30 years.

Elroy, the watchman at the community centre, shook his head. "No, the building was empty tonight, and not a sound was heard, except for some movers."

"Movers?"

"Yes, voluntaries. They were from the Red Cross, I think. Anyway, the administrator was with them, so I figured everything was legit. Being voluntaries, they come at the strangest hours you might think."

"So everything was normal?"

"Pretty much." The man shrugged. "I guess the new cleaning lady had finished her job even before the movers got here. I didn't see her out."

Ray shoed him a picture of Linda. "And do you know this girl?"

The watchman nodded. "Sure, she is the new cleaning lady. The one I was just talking about. She has the night shift."

Ben asked him, "So she has been here?"

"Yeah, every night. Lovely girl, too." The watchman looked at both cops with alarm. "Don't tell me she is a criminal! Is she in trouble?"

"She might be in danger, yes, but no, sir, she is no criminal. Is there a phone inside?"

"Sure. At administration."

"Do you mind if we take a look?"

"No. Let me open the door for you." He did that, shaking his head. "I'd hate to see anything bad happening to that girl, you know? She always looks so sad, but she is very polite. Such a nice girl."

"Yes, she is," Ben agreed with a sad smile and a pain in his heart. "Thank you kindly."

They went inside the building, their footsteps echoing in the huge hallways. In the office, Ben showed Ray the plaque that held the administrator's name. Ben repeated it, "Jose Itxuaga. Is that the administrator? Is he from other country?"

The watchman nodded, "Yes, that is him. I thought he was from South America, but he said he is European. From Spain."

Both men exchanged looks. Ben confirmed, "Itxuaga sounds like a Basque name."

Ray used the handkerchief to check the phone, as Dief furiously sniffed around. The cop said, "Yes, the number matches with the call we got in the precinct."

Ben turned to the night watchman. "Did you see the movers? Do you know what they moved?"

The man answered. "I saw them putting a lot of boxes in a car. There was a big old rug, too. And those voluntaries were bad at the job. Two of them carried the rug, and let me tell you, they were so clumsy they looked like they were hiding a body." The watchman laughed, and Ray turned pale.

Ben asked the next question, "How many were they?"

"Four or five. They finished their job half an hour before you arrived. You almost caught them".

"Do you have any idea where they took the material? Is there a place where they keep things from the centre?"

"No, I am afraid you will have to ask the administrator."

Dief barked twice and Ben nodded. "Dief says she has been here, Ray." The guard watched the wolf with a whole new approach.

The detective turned to the man and asked, "What times does the administrator comes in?"

"In the morning I guess. You can talk to him then."

Ray shook his head. "Sorry, that's not good enough. Do you have a home number, a cell number or something like that?"

The man thought for a while. "I have only an emergency number, if that is what you are asking."

"Exactly!," exclaimed Ray. "Thanks".

"I gotta go and get it."

Fraser smiled. "We appreciate it. Thank you, Elroy. You have helped a lot."

Dief began tracking the minute they walked out the building. It was their best hope to find Linda, and Ray knew that. Every minute it took was a minute closer to Linda's death.

***

Noises. Confusing and mixed noises assaulted Linda's brain as she struggled to regain full consciousness. A wave of nausea raked her body as her nostrils filled with a damp scent.

She opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark and dusty, and she was so dizzy it was hard to see anything at all. When she tried to move, she found out her wrists were tied in the back. She was tied to a chair, and her arms and back hurt like hell. Her face also hurt.

Linda finally started to distinguish the noises, as they turned into different voices. Only then she could remember most of past events. Before the cold reality sunk in, she heard, "Well, well, well, look who finally got up. Hello, sleeping beauty."

She raised her head and saw Al Guzman's horrendous face grinning at her. In an impulse, Linda cringed. He laughed.

"Looks like you are not sociable yet. That will change, honey, let me assure you."

"Enough." The authoritarian voice came from a source least expected: Mr. Jose, a man from whom Linda had received nothing but gentleness. Yet now he was sided those people, who planted bombs in malls and hurt Benny.

Mr. Jose raised from his chair and stood against Guzman. "Leave her alone."

The ugly man went ballistic and ran to meet the Hispanic eye to eye, snarling. "Don't tell me what to do! If it was up to me, she would be toast by now."

"She might be useful."

"You know, I am surprised at you guys. When we first met about this association, I thought it was clear that you don't take prisoners."

"That was back in motherland. You were hired to work for us, so don't try to dictate anything here. I am still in charge, despite your self-proclaimed Army of America's Liberation."

Guzman poked a finger in Jose's chest. "I am trying to keep us alive, _señor_! Remember that! I always thought we should start this operation in New York, not Chicago!"

"Enough, I said!" Jose seemed irritated, and Linda winced. "Bickering will get us nowhere. We need to think this new situation. But first we need to know how much the cops know."

Linda felt both of them staring at her and began to shake. Jose approached her, in a voice deceivingly amiable, "Linda, I am so disappointed in you. I wished to protect you since the beginning, but now it is no longer possible. I am sorry."

His tone did not reassure Linda. "What are you going to do to me?" She shivered.

"It depends on what you have done before. What did you tell the police?"

"Nothing, "she whimpered. "I don't know anything."

"Linda, Linda," he shook his head. "Now I am trying to be reasonable here. Please return the favour."

She breathed in deep, then realised it was useless. Maybe they could spare her if she gave them what they wanted. So she said, "I know nothing else beyond the bomb on the Stock Exchange. I told them to prevent it. People might get hurt."

"You don't understand, do you? These people must die for a greater good. We are doing this to save our land." Jose took a deep breath, as if to calm himself down. "I don't want to see you hurt, Linda, but I won't hesitated to do that if I must."

The girl broke out and pleaded, "Why are you doing this? Can't you just let me go? I promise not to tell, Mr. Jose. You know I keep my promises."

Guzman laughed out loud at her innocent question. "Ha! Is she for real?"

Jose spun and came down hard on the other man. "Shut up! I am getting tired of you and your amateur people. I did some research, and guess what I found out? You are known to the cops!"

"I struck a deal with the Feds!"

"And how come they are chasing you now? Huh? Besides, I have come across the information that her cop friend knows you personally! Ray Vecchio arrested you two years ago. If Linda identifies you, he certainly link things!" 

"She doesn't even know me!"

"How hard it is to know Adolf Guzman, big leader of the American Militia?!"

"Army!"

"Like there in a difference! We are in a fix here, mister, and it will take a lot of work to get us clean again. The cops are after us."

"They don't know where to find us. The call was not long enough to be traced."

"There is no guarantee." Jose sighed. "I better show up at work and find out exactly in what kind of trouble we are."

Guzman was still wired. "You know whose fault this is, don't you? It's that wimp's you call friend!"

Jose's eyes shone in fury and despise. "You stay away from him. And from her, too. I will handle it my way. You are quick to point blame because you fear that some of it may fall upon you."

"No! It is _his_ fault! His entire fault! I told him the girl was trouble, and she had to be wasted! She insisted we should befriend her, make her trust us. Looks like I turned to be right! Did anyone listen to me? Did any one apologise? Nooooo -"

Jose chastised him, "Watch your mouth." Guzman shut up, grumpy, and went to the other side of the room, away from Linda. The girl sighed without a noise.

Then Jose walked around Linda and said. "I expect you to work with me, Linda. I helped you so much before, and now you could help me out in returned, uh? I will give you some time to think about it." He gestured to a tiny door Linda had not noticed before. "There are armed men outside this door. They don't speak your language, so it is useless to plea. And don't try any funny business. Their orders are to shoot first."

Linda watched as Jose dragged Guzman by the arm, the other man complaining. She sighed in relief, alone at last, savouring the fact that she had survived. The only problem is that she had no idea how long they would keep her alive. 

She had to get away from those thoughts.

_No. No fear. I have to be strong. I will be strong. For my child. Mine and Ben's. Child, be strong now. I will do whatever it takes to protect you._

Keeping that in mind, she waited.

It turned out that Linda was left alone for a lot of time in that dark place. Hours passed by, she could tell it from the pain in her body.

Her bounded wrists were sore, and it was very possible that they were bleeding. She could not move much, so she was getting all sorts of pain. Her face was also hot from the slaps he had received earlier, and the headache became a dull throb in her head. Her muscles were aching and she needed a bathroom presto. 

Linda tried not to think much about what they could do to her. But she felt so alone, and so helpless. She knew she had slim chances of rescue, because Guzman had cut off her call to Ray before she could give him any information on her location. No one knew where she was.

Despite all Linda's proud thoughts and her willingness to save her child, it was clear that they would have killed her if Jose hadn't stopped him. They still might anyway. Guzman was the dangerous man around. It would be wise not to piss him off if she had any hope of survival.

Her mind turned to Ray. After that phone call, her friend probably was out of his mind by now, trying to find her. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and Linda winced, blinded by the unexpected flood of light. From the silhouette in front of her, came a familiar voice gasping in surprise, "Linda!"

Her heart raced, and she could not believe her ears, "Peter?"

"Oh, God, oh, Linda!" Peter rushed to her side and swiftly started to untie the ropes on her wrists and ankles. "What have they done to you?"

Linda could not help but fall apart. "Oh, Peter, thank God you are here. I am so scared."

"Wait, let me get you out of these." Peter finally freed her from all her ties, then wrapped her tightly in his arms. They ended up on the floor. "Oh, Linda, I am so sorry."

Linda clutched on him, her heart racing, her body trembling, sobbing, "I am so scared, so scared."

Peter caressed her tenderly, trying to soothe her. "Shh. You are safe now. I won't let them harm you."

She looked up at him, suddenly startled. "How did you find me?"

"Jose told me what happened. He wants to help."

"Jose?!" Linda flinched from his embrace. "Peter, he threatened me!"

Peter seemed mortified, not letting go of her. "Linda, you have to understand. Jose is my boss on this. He is worried about you. He has tried to protect you this whole time, but you called the police, and now he is afraid he might not be able to guarantee your safety. Why did you call the police anyway? You told me you did not want to talk to them!"

"What are you talking about? Peter, you - " Linda halted, her eyes growing with realisation. "Oh, no. You are with _them_. You are not here to rescue me, you are here to talk to me and to make sure I don't interfere with their plans!" She was so disgusted that she tried to break free from him, arms moving. "Let go of me! Stay away from me!"

"Linda, please, listen to me." Peter grabbed her and she ceased to resist. "This is not the time for that. You're in real danger. Do you realise it? You have to do as I say, if you want to live."

Linda felt so angry and sad. "You are with them, aren't you?" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You lied to me."

"I wanted to make sure you were safe, Linda. They wanted to kill you, just like they tried to kill the Mountie. I could not let it happen." Linda stared him and he seemed to be so sad. "Please try to understand. I cannot say no to them. They are my adopted people."

"What do you mean?"

"They are Basques. I have lived there, too, and I understood all their claims. They are good people, Linda, driven to desperation by cold governments that don't care about them. Try to understand, that is all I ask."

Linda frowned. "But Peter, they are killing people. _Innocent_ people. They tried to kill Benny!"

"That is the only language our enemies will understand: violence. We don't want to do this."

"We?" she repeated. "Are you really one of them?"

"Well, not technically. I just give Guzman shelter and base of operations. He is not a Basque, but he is a local, and he helps us to get money and set good targets for the cause. We give him weapons in return. He has his own fight, and we are merely temporary allies. There are other allies in other parts of America. We will only be heard if the Americans step in our cause. When we get the attention of the American people, then our cry will be heard all over the world, and we will become free, a free land."

Linda was still staring at him. "But what you are doing is wrong. Killing people is against the law. Ben has always told me that if you stop following the law then you also stop being reasonable and - "

Peter got angry. "It is too late for that now, Linda. I am trying to save your skin, so you'd better do as I say, if you want to live. These people are not joking." She tried hard to contain her fear, and he said, in a softer voice. "I am sorry. I am truly sorry. I hoped I could spare you this."

Linda nodded heavily, then looked at the dirty floor. She asked quietly, "Peter, can you be honest with me now?"

He held her unresponsive body. "Sure, Linda. I did not want to lie to you, believe me."

"When you helped me, what was your intention?"

He inhaled sharply. "I - I - Linda, you have to believe me. I never had any intention besides truly helping you."

"So you weren't just trying to keep an eye on me to make sure I wouldn't call the police?"

"Of course not. Jose wanted to do that, but I never let him. That is why he wanted you to move to the centre, you see. He wanted to keep control over you."

Linda finally looked at him. "So are you really trying to help me?"

"Yes." He used his finger to wipe a tear rolling down her cheek. "I will do anything to protect you. I mean it, and you can trust me."

Linda thought that she really wanted to believe him. How she needed someone to trust!

Peter took her hands in his. "All I said before is also true, Linda. I do care about you."

Linda saw in his eyes that he was not lying, and her heart sank heavily, because all she could think about was Ben. Her thoughts were shattered by the noisy arrival of Jose and Guzman. 

Noisy was to say the least. Peter got up and confronted them both. A loud angry argument was held among the three of them, half in English, half in Basque. The guards came in from the outside, and Linda, now free from her bonds, scrambled to crouch by a corner of the room, away from the warring parties. But she kept an eye on the door. If they got involved in the fight, maybe she could sneak out when they weren't looking.

"Quiet!" shouted Jose, apparently with success. "This will get us nowhere!"

Guzman insisted, "I say we kill the little bitch now. I remember now this Vecchio guy who is friends with her. He set me up once, putting a fucking corpse instead of a real live hostage in the station. Yeah, I remember him and the Mountie. If she is friends with those two, I say kill her now!"

"NO!" shouted Peter almost jumping at his throat.

Linda cringed and hugged her knees, closing her eyes and swallowing a sob as the argument threatened to escalate again. Things were not looking good. How could she escape unhurt, for the sake of her baby?

She felt her arm being pulled and looked up. It was Guzman, and he pulled her hard, "On your feet, bitch!"

Linda cried out in pain and terror, but the man was yanked away from her by an angry Peter who yelled, "Take your hands off her!"

Guzman charged against Peter, snarling, "You touch me again, and I will blow your brains!"

Jose pulled Guzman, and scolded, "Quit it! Come with me. Let's settle some things straight right now!"

Guzman let the older man lead him out of the tiny room. Peter sighed and held Linda, who was petrified with fear. "It is OK, Linda. Calm down. I am here."

Linda tried to contain her sobs as he protected her with his body. "So scared." She babbled. "I am so scared."

"I am here. I won't let anything happen to you." Peter's voice was so gentle that Linda actually felt relieved for a second.

A short second, unfortunately.

Linda had not quite caught her breath when a shot was heard very near them, followed by another. Peter held her even tighter, and they watched as Guzman returned to the room, a gun in his right hand. Instinctively, Linda gasped and recoiled. Peter shielded her body with his own and turned to Guzman defiantly.

"What have you done?"

The short man was smiling in the ugliest way Linda had ever seen any living creature smile. But he seemed very satisfied to announce, "Jose cannot help you anymore. I have seen to that."

Peter stiffed his body. "This is outrageous. Jose was a very valuable commandant to this operation. I will report this directly to Madrid."

Guzman shook his hand, chuckling as he walked in his direction slowly. "You will do no such thing." His voice was low, menacing. "You are to blame for this screw up. You will take the fall. But first I will have the personal pleasure of killing the little bitch."

Linda cringed even more behind Peter, who put himself between she and the armed man. "Only over my dead body."

Guzman grinned, his gun raising. "Your wish will be my pleasure."

There were a serious of loud noises - more shots, Linda realised - and she saw Peter's body convulsing at least three times. Linda held her breath, her brain frozen until Peter slowly turned around to face her. His face was pale, his eyes filled with sorrow, his shirt tainted in red. "I... am... so sorry..."

She tried to catch him as his legs failed, and she finally became aware of three horrible wounds in his upper body. She shrieked as Peter fell upon her, and both of them landed heavily on the floor.

"NO!" She yelled, trying to hoist him, her own clothes soaking in the rich liquid. "Peter! Peter, please!"

"Too late, bitch." Guzman's tone made Linda look up at him and realise her days on this Earth were getting shorter by the second. "You will pay for what you made me do."

It was Guzman who rolled Peter's lifeless body to the floor and pulled her up, as she tried to beg, "No, please."

"Shut up, bitch! Let's have some fun now." He grinned evilly, making Linda shiver. "Say, bitch. Why don't we take a walk in the woods? Doesn't that sound fun? I know I am going to have some fun! Come on! Move it!"

Linda resisted as she was dragged out of that place, but she faltered and her legs stumbled, not really knowing how much longer she could resist.

*** * ***

Jasmine braced herself when she saw Constable Fraser going inside Inspector Thatcher's office. Fraser's recent tardiness had become sort of a habit and the Inspector had, in no uncertain terms, imparted her dislike of it. It seemed that, at that precise moment, the Constable was about to be chewed. The situation had all the indications that Turnbull had been removed from the top position on the Inspector's shit list.

The phone rang, and her mind was distracted from the poor Constable and his problems.

"General Consulate of Canada, Consulat Géneral du Canada."

"Listen to me: I have a message for the Mountie."

"A Mountie, Sir?"

"I mean the Mountie who is looking for his girlfriend. Tell him I got her, and she will be out of breath unless I get one million. Cash. You got 48 hours, or Mother Nature will swallow her up. "

"Sir, can you hold for a second?"

"No, _you_ hold this message. Now. The girl's time is ticking away. I will call back with instructions."

* * *

Welsh got out of his office, instinctively knowing who would still be at the precinct at such wee hours. He walked towards Detective Vecchio's desk, where he and the Mountie still discussed the case. The wolf was around, of course, probably under Vecchio's desk.

"Aren't you guys going home some day?"

Vecchio snapped his head up, ready to lay down on his boss, then met the compassionate eyes that were staring at them. He sighed, "We are waiting on a lead."

"You'd rather think of getting some sleep, Detective. And you too, Constable. This is the third night I see both of you spending awake. Even the FBI guys are sound asleep in their hotel rooms now." Welsh never let any of them answer and pointed out softly. "Wearing yourselves out won't help Linda when we find her. Because we _will_ find her, right?"

Both men smiled tiredly, and the Mountie answered. "Sure, sir."

"Good. That's all I wanted to hear." Welsh put on his jacket and asked, "Turn off the computer when you leave."

"Sure. Good night, sir."

They watched Welsh leave and Ray sighed, "You know, Benny, the Lieu may be right. We haven't had any real progress since the kidnapper called. Who knows, if we get a fresh start in the morning..."

Fraser nodded, then he shook his head. "I won't be able to get any sleep, Ray, I know it. You go home and rest. Diefenbaker and I will be here until morning."

"Got the morning shift at the Consulate?" 

Fraser nodded.

Ray freaked. "Jeez, can't the Dragon Lady cut you some slack? Linda's been kidnapped, for Pete's sake. Officially kidnapped, with a call for ransom and everything!"

"Ray, we discussed it before. I am out of sick days and the Inspector is entirely within the scope of her duties to assign me my daily routine. She has been patient and complacent to release me a few hours early this week."

"Humpf!" was Ray's reaction. "If we had any guarantee that she had a real heart inside her chest..."

"Ray, please."

"All right, all right. I know I am being unfair to the fire-breathing lady. It's just that I am gritting my teeth here, Benny. That maniac said that in 48 hours Linda would be dead. It sounded as if there was a clock or some timer taking care of it."

"A timing device." Benny nodded. "Or it could be his estimate. And he could be wrong."

"Are you sure you know the voice? Was the tape was clear enough?"

"I am positive. I am pretty sure I have heard his voice before, but I'd rather talk to Guzman to see if it is the same man I encountered before."

"Alright, let's take one more look on what we have: Linda was taken probably four days ago, right after she called me, warning of the attack on the stock exchange they were planning. Our sources on the street know little or nothing about those ETA guys. The administrator of the community centre where Linda was working has been missing for days. He was friends with that Peter Wick guy, who by the way is also missing, and was described as Linda's best friend, probably a boyfriend, by everyone in the centre and in the house of unwed mothers she was living. Wick has a roommate that fits the description of a frantic nationalist lunatic that my alter ego Ray Stan Kowalski Vecchio arrested two years ago, a man named Adolf Guzman of the American Patriots Army. Guzman struck a deal with the dumbest people on Fedland and now is back on the streets, the psycho.We are trying to find a connection, maybe possible alliance, of both terrorist groups." Ray looked at Benny. "Did I forget something?"

"No", answered the Mountie in a disheartened way. "I guess not."

Ray's heart crackled at the amount of pain in Benny's voice. Both had been surprised at how fast Linda had settled herself, apparently with the intention of living a modest and lonely life. But Benny had been devastated to learn that she might have been befriended by that man called Peter Wick. Ray said quietly, "Benny, we will find her."

Benny looked at him quickly, eyes filled with pain. He nodded silently, swallowing tears.

Ray's desk phone rang.

"Vecchio." He listened quietly, then looked at Benny and frantically began to scramble his table. "Wait, I want to write that down. Both." Benny supplied the pencil and Ray scribbled on it. "Thanks, pal. I owe you one. Yeah, big time." He slammed the phone and got up, picking up his coat. "Come on, we have a lead. Actually, we have two".

"Dief!" Fraser grabbed his hat and was already moving as they headed to the door, the wolf following them quickly. "About the kidnappers?"

"About the place she might be held or his next target. It was a former Guzman pal. He suggested that a hit might be have been planned on the Fermi National Accelerator Laboratory, near Aurora, right outside West Chicago."

"This is outside Cook County. Do you have jurisdiction?"

Ray almost growled. "I can make jurisdiction if I have too, Benny." And Benny never doubted Ray could do what he said.

"This source may be correct", deduced the Canadian. "Fermi Laboratory houses a nuclear accelerator. It is part of a worldwide project in studying subatomic particles. Many of its critics say it is expensive and dangerous. An explosion at the particles accelerator would surely endanger years of theoretical research and millions of dollars in data alone, not to mention environmental damage. It appears to be a reasonable terrorist target."

The Chicago cop was getting anxious. "But I think we ought to check out Spring Lake Forest Reserve, though. The man said there was a rural property that Patriot Army of Guzman sometimes used as training ground. It is in Cook County, right at the farthest Northwest corner of it. Sounds to me as the ideal place to hide a person. You take care of the map." He took it from the glove compartment and handed it to the Mountie.

Fraser began a little while to fumble with it. "Maybe we should alert the FBI." 

"Normally, I would laugh at it, but they might be come in handy this time. You take care of it."

Ray threw him his cell phone and the Canadian began dialling as they got on the Riv. The Italian's heart was racing. He knew this was it.

*** * * **

Linda seemed to be slowly surfacing from the depths of unconsciousness. Again. She had those lapses of consciousness and it was hard to guess how long had she been coming and going. Maybe it had something to do with the injection she had been given before....

Her body ached fiercely and yet somehow she seemed to be detached from it, since she could not move. Her environment was dreadful. There was nothing but silence and darkness around her, and there were different kinds of pressure against her sides. One, to her left, was hard and cold. The other one, to her right, was not so hard, and she remembered it being warmer. Now it was cooling. Far too long had she been lying. 

The most remarkable feature of this new environment was undoubtedly the stench. It was a mix of sweat, urine, vomit, dampness and other putrid unidentifiable smells, making her stomach twist all over. Linda wondered if she might have been responsible for producing some of those smells herself. She was still feeling pretty sick, and hot, too. It was as though she could not breathe right.

She was feeling claustrophobic, too. Linda tried to raise her arm. It struck on a hard surface, and it hurt. She tried to move, and there was not space enough for that. It was as if she was inside a box.

A box?

Linda tried to think more about it, but another ebb of unconsciousness seemed to be approaching. In a very dispassionate way, she wondered if she was dying. Nothing ever had felt quite like that before. She hoped she was not dying. But her senses were too far for her to really care about it.

* * *

A booted foot kicked down the door of a rural property in Spring Lake, near Barrington Hills at Cook County. To call that place a rural property was a favour. It was a shack, or more likely, a dump. Carefully, Ray went inside, the FBI cars and choppers storming inside in the night. Flashlights and sirens filled the dark night, as the air crackled with radio signals from the assault squads.

"Team one, go! Team two, on the right! Go, go!"

They raided the farm from at least three different points of entry. And it was useless. The place seemed abandoned, even had the electricity disconnected. The only movement came from the agents and cops, whose numbers seemed to be increasing rapidly, and whose flashlights were the only sources of illumination. There were, however, a few signs of recent use.

So, it came as no surprise as one of them shouted, "There is a body down here!"

Ray and Benny rushed there. It was a male, Hispanic, in his late 40s, with two horrible gun wounds on his head.

"Benny, meet Mr. Jose Itxuaga," said Ray.

The Mountie crouched and observed the body with interest. "Ray, he has been dead at least for 24 hours. Possibly more than that."

Ray pointed at the floor. "He was not killed here. He was carried to this point, too." He followed the blood trail. "It comes from that door."

It was the basement door. They went downstairs and then found two more bodies, both Hispanic. There was so much blood in the floor and walls that they had to be careful not to slip. FBI teams were swarming all over the abandoned house and it became clear that forensics would soon take over the crime scene investigation.

Benton Fraser was not a man of hunches. The foundations of his police work laid on his skills, his judgement and the facts. That was not, however, his main focus at that particular moment.

He pulled Ray aside from the growing confusion of cops and agents, in a nervous way, "Ray, we ought to leave this place immediately."

"Benny, what is it?"

"I - I am growing restless, Ray. Linda is in big trouble, I can feel it. We have to find her _now_."

Ray's green eyes widened, because his friend was never going to joke with something like that and he was about to answer him, when a loud bark interrupted him. Fraser swiftly turned around and Dief did it again, jumping and whining, barking and yelping. Ray had never seen the wolf so agitated.

"What's with him?" asked Ray. Dief streaked up the stairs. "Hey!"

Fraser was already following the wolf. "He picked up a scent, Ray!" 

FBI agents tried to stop them, and Ray spat, "Come with us!"

By the time they were out of the house, Dief had disappeared in the darkness. Ray ran to catch up with Fraser, as the Canadian studied the black outdoors. "Where did he go?"

Fraser just pointed at the blackness surrounding them. "There."

"Can you see him?"

"No. But he is on a track. He won't give up. We have to follow him."

The FBI team that went after Ray arrived just in time to see the Italian cop fuming. "We can't see squat here! How are we supposed to find him? Good ol' plain Super-Mountie night vision?!"

A FBI agent jumped in. "Are you talking about the dog, sir?"

Both cops looked at him. "It is a wolf." They said at the same time.

The agent, a red headed young man called Karp, seemed surprised, but went on, "If it is very important, we can locate him with the chopper."

No sooner said than done. In a matter of minutes, Ray and Benny were up on the air inside a fully equipped Black Hawk, helmets with radios and eyes glued on the ground as the huge spotlight swept light throughout the woods.

Ray shouted, "Do you think they are down there with her?"

Fraser answered, "There must be a cabin or something, but they must be long gone. Remember, Guzman said that Mother Nature would swallow her!"

The pilot warned, "I can't fly any lower, or I will rip off some tree tops!"

Ray said, "But we can't see Dief through the tree tops!"

Agent Karp said, "Of course you can." He turned to the pilot, "Can you turn on the infra scans?"

"Sure!" The man flipped some switched and pushed some buttons. "There. It is on monitor two."

"Thank you."

A diminutive screen beside Ray lit up, and agent Karp pointed. "You can watch through this monitor. It will appear like an old video game, or one of those old Gulf War films from CNN."

Fraser watched, as a green light in the shape of a dog seemed to be stationary. Ray pointed, excited, "There he is!" Then he squinted, "What in the hell is he doing? He doesn't seem to be moving."

Fraser moved closer to the screen. "You are right, Ray."

The cop pointed to another part of the screen. "There is another green light near him. Here."

Agent Karp also squinted, then he checked some of the readings in the monitor. The young man seemed intrigued, Fraser noticed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, this cannot be right. This second reading... must be equipment failure."

Ray did not understand. "What is it?"

Agent Karp was intrigued. "Well, according to these readings, there is someone alive, under the ground. Actually, barely alive."

Fraser felt his body stiffening and the hairs on the back of his neck standing. "Tell me, are these readings consistent with someone who might have been buried alive?"

The agent looked at him, then said, "Oh, God."

"It could also be described as someone swallowed by Mother Nature, right?"

Ray turned paler, his green eyes wider than ever. Suddenly, he began shouting, "Put this thing down! We gotta land _now_!"

"No!" yelled Fraser. He slid the huge helicopter's door open. The wind inside increased tenfold, and he had to shout, "There is no time for that!" He looked around. "I need a rope! A rescue cable! Anything!" 

Agent Karp produced a cable from under one of the seats, as Ray tried to shout, "Fraser, are you out of your Canadian mind?! Jumping off windows and rooftops is one thing, but this is insane! Even for you!"

Fraser had already put the rope around his waist, and tied a hook to the chopper's door as he instructed the pilot, "Get down as low as you can!"

The pilot shook his head, "It is too dangerous!" He smirked, "Besides, what you wanna do, anyway? Jump?"

"Yes!" The Mountie was already poised on the open door, his body half way out in the air. "I will take the risk! You don't have to wait for me. I will disengage the cable when I reach ground, then I will give it a sharp pull so you will know I have landed. Just don't miss the location!"

Ray was trying to push him back inside. "You are crazy, Fraser! You can't do this!"

"Ray, if you are not going to jump with me, then stand back! I am going now!"

The helicopter circled a bit, threatening to chop off the top of the trees. The pilot then signalled, "This is as close as I can get!"

Fraser told Agent Karp, "Please release the cable slowly, and I will be landing safely."

The young man said very amusedly, "OK, sir. It is your funeral."

Ray asked agent Karp, "Can this cable hold both of us?"

The agent shrugged, "Of course it can. It can even hoist a small vehicle." Then he added, "Hey, you are not -"

Too late. The Italian had attached himself to the Canadian's waist, and said, "What are you waiting for, Benny? Let's go get Linda!"

They took off their helmets and felt the wind running through their hair, the noises deafening both of them, their feet just the tree tops. Suddenly Fraser shouted, "Just hang on, Ray!"

And off the helicopter they went, plunging into the darkness, in the forest near Chicago. First they merely hung above the trees for a while, Ray trying his best not to scream more than he had already done when they jumped off from the helicopter. Ray kept on latched at Fraser, trying not to realise that he had actually followed the crazed Mountie on the ultimate of his hare brained schemes. Ray should have known Fraser was never in his right mind where Linda was concerned. 

Suddenly Ray felt the cable gently lowering them to the nearest treetop. 

"Do you agree to land on a tree, Ray?"

It took a while until the man that was clasped on his wait could speak. "S-sure, Fraser."

When they were safe on a huge tree branch, Fraser disconnected the cable, and pulled it strongly, so Agent Karp would know they had landed. The Black Hawk made a turn and flew away in the darkness. Ray sighed noisily, then began to move those agile limbs as he descended the tree in the darkness.

Their landing on the ground was certainly not the most discreet one, for they could hear a distinctive barking not too far. Fraser said, "It's Diefenbaker!"

"Let's go!"

Both men ran through the night, guided by Diefenbaker's barks. They found him after a few minutes. As Fraser expected, the wolf was frantically digging the ground. Ray panted, "We should have thought about... bringing... digging tools... Maybe a shovel..."

Dief didn't stop digging, using both paws, but whined as Fraser kneeled on the ground, also pushing dirt. "She cannot be that deep." 

Ray also fell on his knees, expensive Armani baggy pants forgotten. "There is a chance she is close to the surface. Linda! Can you hear us?"

Fraser never answered, his powerful arms turning into a pair of frantic digging tools, his heart racing, his brain frozen, his focus on only one goal.

Ray, however, tended to get very talkative in moments of great stress. "Maybe we can drill a hole in the box, let some air get through to her." He was moving his long arms frantically. "Linda! Linda, can you hear us? We are coming!!"

Bonk.

"Ray! Ray!"

"What?"

"I found wood, Ray."

"Where? Where?"

"Here. Dig there, too. Dief, go fetch the FBI." His voice seemed deceptively calm as he grabbed thewolf's head and pronounced clearly. "Go fetch the FBI, Dief. Go!"

The wolf gyrated softly before dashing away in the darkness. 

"Oh, God, Oh, God, it is a box, Fraser, it is a damn coffin." Ray's voice faltered, then he took out the revolver on his ankle and banged it in the box. "Linda! Linda!"

Ray ceased to hit the wooden surface, but all he could hear was the hum of a car engine approaching and the echo of his own voice above the rush of blood in his ears. 

Another light flooded them. It was a black van, followed by at least three others, all from the FBI. Ray turned to them and shouted, "We need a crowbar, or an axe! We need it now!"

Fraser was pounding his fists on the heavy wooden bars, trying to split them, mindless of splints and the blood on his dirty arms. More lights illuminated their digging site. Suddenly, two tools pierced the wooden bars, and what seemed to be dozens of hands tore them apart.

When they finally breached the box open, a repellent stench rose from the pit and it was so appalling that it drove at least three FBI agents away from the place, one of them with dry heaves. Ray was one of the few who dreaded to get closer, but he had to put a hand over his nose.

Despite the number of people involved in the operation, no one but Fraser pulled Linda's still body from her coffin. She was reeking as much as her place of incarceration. The Canadian's touch was on her not a gentle one, but a frantic touch, one that sought reassurance. He gathered her in his arms and felt her light weight and her skin cold. Colder than usual.

"Oh no. Oh no. No, please. Please don't be dead." Ben began to rub frantically her arms. "Linda, please, react."

Ray was at his side. "Benny, she might be in shock. I don't think she is breathing."

A young dark-haired FBI agent dressed in a bullet-proof vest with the initials of his agency ventured coming closer to the pit of foul stenches and asked, "Is she alive?"

The Italian hissed, "Yes, barely. Where are the medics?"

"On their way." The man shouted to other teams, "We've got a live one!"

Ray noticed that Fraser seemed to be unaware of his surroundings, still rubbing Linda's arms, his own skin a bit pale. "Benny?"

Only then the Mountie looked up at his friend. Ray could have sworn he had rarely seen so much pain in those clear eyes. "She is so cold, Ray."

"CPR, Benny. Try some CPR."

Half dazed, half-crazed, Fraser put Linda on the ground. Ray tried not to look at the dirty, abused body and watched as Benny began massaging her chest, stimulating her heart and lungs. Then, as gentle as only Benny could be, he pinched her nose and began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After a few applications, Ray watched her chest rise. "It worked!"

Benny pulled back and observed, alarmed. "She is so weak that she cannot even cough." He rested his palm on her forehead, visibly trying to contain his shaking hand. "She is still cold."

"We'll take care of her, Benny." Ray took his coat and wrapped her around it. A whine reached his ears. "See, Dief is here. Paramedics are coming." The sirens were getting stronger, indicating Ray was right.

Benny took Linda in his arms once more, as one agent called Ray aside. "She needs more heat. Dief!" And the wolf draped itself over her body. Linda had the heat of both Fraser's body and Dief's to warm her up. But she was still motionless. Fraser never noticed Ray was gone.

Ray came back, head shaking. "They also pulled out a corpse from the coffin. It was Peter Wick's, as we feared. Dead for at least 48 hours, it seems." He stepped aside as the paramedics arrived. 

A young man asked, "Where is the patient?"

"Over here", said Ray, as two other took a gurney from the back of the ambulance. "I think she is in shock."

The medic saw Fraser and the wolf by Linda, and approached carefully. "Sir, please, we can take care for here."

"She's so cold", was Fraser's answer.

"We have a blanket." The man said softly. "Please, sir, let us help her."

Ray said, "Benny, he's right. Let them do their job and help Linda."

With obvious reluctance, Fraser carefully handed the unconscious girl to the EMT and all others appeared instantly to help him.

Fraser was impassive, his eyes glued on Linda. Ray gently put his hands on the Mountie's shoulder. "Benny? Benny, did you hear what I said about Peter Wick?"

"I heard you, Ray."

The medics quickly put Linda on gurney and whisked her away back to Chicago by helicopter, Benny in tow. Ray closed his eyes, his emotions mixed up. It seemed, once again, that Linda's life was in her hands. It was up to her to live or die, only this time Ray was not sure about her choice.

* * *

Linda opened her eyes and found a totally changed environment around her. She still could not move, and she was yet in some sort of lethargy. Actually, Linda could not remember much, but at least she knew things around her were not the same.

There was light. As a matter of fact, there were a lot of lights above her head, flying in a rapid succession. She saw one person, a man dressed in white, and he seemed to be shouting in alarm. He was also running beside her. It was puzzling. Linda could not hear him, but she could feel the tension. He was nervous, in a hurry.

She wondered if she could be dead, because reality was different now. It was as if she was not really in the scene, only watching things happening around her. She could not hear, nor speak, nor move. Still, she knew what was happening around her - or at least part of it.

Ben appeared suddenly, staring at her in anxiety and pain. Her name was on his lips, but she could not hear him. She was pretty sure now that she was dead indeed, because it could not be really Ben. It was a hallucination, an apparition, or something like that. She was sad that she was not able to tell him that she was sorry for being dead, and that she would still love him for all eternity.

As sudden as he had appeared, Ben disappeared. Linda, however, was still seeing those lights passing her by, and she realised that place was awfully similar to a hospital. Was it possible that the man she saw earlier was a male nurse? Was it possible that maybe she was alive and somehow she had been brought to a hospital?

Another light, a strong one, was flashed directly into her eyes, a doctor appeared very close to her face. She recognised the man: he worked in the same hospital she used to work. What was his name? She could remember, but she pondered what that man was doing there. Linda wondered if that meant something. But she could not think at that moment. Besides, that strong light was annoying because it hurt her eye. She wished she could complain.

Linda was getting so confused and tired. She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness and oblivion that engulfed her.

* * *

Ray patted Benny's back and tried to calm down his friend as both of them sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the waiting room of the hospital where Linda worked. If anyone told him two weeks ago that he would be the one to calm Fraser down, he'd laughed his head off.

Now he was not laughing.

The Mountie had been irascible, demanding to be in the ICU with Linda. Dr. Lennyard had already tried to make him understand, but the Canadian seemed deaf and dumb to anything that kept him away from Linda.

"Benny, you have to calm down."

"I am calm, Ray," he insisted, his voice cold as an iceberg. "I just want to be with her. Is it that hard to understand?"

"But nobody will let you a mile near her if you get in a snit." Ray was amazed at how calm he appeared. "They are doing the best they can, and we would just be in their way. So siddown, buddy."

Sighing, Benny ordered himself to obey. And he did. For two minutes.

Dr. Lennyard came through the parted doors and Benny immediately rose. The psychiatrist motioned him, "I have news". Ray stood up, too. "First of all, the good news. The baby seems to be in no danger at all, even though we still have to keep an eye on its respiration rate."

"What about Linda?"

A cloud covered the doctor's features. "She is still not breathing right, Detective. But she is in a far better condition than we first predicted. There are some cuts and bruises, but no sign of extreme abuse or sexual assault of any kind. As far as we have determined, she is severely drugged, dehydrated and underfed. In addition to that, all of her wounds are infected. She began to suffer from insufficient oxygen for the past 12 hours or so, and her lungs are not working as well as they should be. There is also a persistent fever that worries the doctors. She is in a respirator now, just to be on the safe side."

Ray did not quite believe it. "But you said the baby is fine. How can she not be?"

"It's the wonders of nature, Detective. In a situation like this, the mother's body instinctively will divert all its available resources to the foetus, no matter how scarce they might be."

"So, if she were not pregnant, then she would be better?"

"It is hard to tell."

Benny, quiet until then, finally spoke - in a strange voice, "Is there a choice involved?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The baby and Linda. Is there a choice of who should live?"

Ray's eyes widened at the thought. The doctor reached out and touched the Mountie's shoulder, his voice soft. "No, Fraser. They are not competing for survival."

"So she is going to be all right?"

"There is no reason to expect anything but a full physical recovery."

Ray sensed a hidden meaning in the doctor's words. Fraser might be too disturbed to pick it up, but Ray had to ask, "But could there be any other type of complications?

The psychiatrist shrugged. "It could be too early to tell, but we all know Linda's medical history. She might react with a post-traumatic syndrome, or a mild stupor. Anyway, I think she is much more structured now, and I am not expecting anymore catatonia episodes or psychological relapse, not to mention major breakdown. Linda can deal with what happened to her, especially since you are here to help her."

Ray relaxed, "So she _is_ going to be all right?"

Dr. Lennyard sighed heavily. "I have no doubts she will be fine for now. However, a little further ahead, the pregnancy might trigger Linda's memories or feelings towards her own family, her mother and her childhood. It's not uncommon for pregnant women to deal with those issues, but Linda's case is pretty acute. I will need your help on that, Fraser."

"I will do whatever I can, sir." The Canadian was pale.

Seeing this, the doctor tried to lighten up the mood, "But I may be worrying pretty much ahead of time. Right now, Linda should recover fine and in no time."

Benny let out a breath he never realised he had been holding. "May I see her?"

"In a few hours." Dr. Lennyard added, "I am sorry, but she needs the time. The doctors are optimistic, and they plan to take her out of the respirator as soon as possible. You both look like you could use some time off, too."

"Doctor - "

"No, Fraser, I mean it. Even if she was free to have visitors, I could not let you in." The doctor looked up and down at the two friends. "Neither of you could walk into a surgical centre like this."

Only then did it register to Ray what the psychiatrist was talking about. Both Fraser and he looked like something the cat dragged in the house after two weeks of digging. They were covered in dirt, not to mention mud and other unmentionable material. 

Benny seemed to have the same insight, for he blushed furiously. "I better shower, then."

The doctor smiled in sympathy. "It would be greatly appreciated."

Ray groaned. "Geez, it means we are stinking, Frasier. Come on, we are disgusting everyone. I will take you home." He began to drag the Mountie. "Thanks for everything, Doc. Will we see you when we get back?

"Sure."

The cop tried to get Fraser by his arm, but the Mountie had his feet planted, and he looked expectantly to the psychiatrist. Ray called, "Benny?"

Dr. Lennyard smiled at the Canadian, and said, "Don't worry. I will call if anything happens."

Fraser smiled back with sincerity. "Thank you." Only then did he allow Ray to drag him out of the hospital.

*** * ***

In a few hours, there was visible improvement in Linda's condition. She had not recovered consciousness, and she was not expected to do so in at least 12 hours after she was taken off the respirator. Fortunately, though, Linda's lungs restarted to function the minute she was unhooked to the machine.

It had been a big victory. Breathing on her own, Linda was able to respond much faster to the medication that could break her fever. Her chances of survival were improving steadily. 

Fraser had been granted a few minutes with her - from behind the glass, though, because she had been isolated, due to the risk of infections. It hurt him that he would not be able to hold her hand. He was even more concerned because she was still unconscious. The doctors said there was no reason for that, except that maybe her body was still trying to recover from such abuse. At least she was also recovering from dehydration and lack of nourishment.

Ray approached him as he was in the waiting room. "Hey Benny." He tried to smile. "Any change?"

Benny shook his head. "No, Ray." The Canadian was a mess. He had not slept at all for the past five days, first searching for Linda and now tending to her. It was starting to take its toll on him, although he would never admit it. Ray just shook his head and sighed loudly. The hospital's waiting room was becoming awfully familiar, he thought grimly.

"I've stopped by the station. There has been no sign of Guzman so far. The FBI believes that he has left the country. He has been positively identified by a lot of people at that community centre who said he and his gang often went there, and talked to that Jose fellow as well as Peter Wick. These two hung out with Linda a lot, according to witnesses. Many of them said Peter was Linda's boyfriend." Ray saw Benny wince at that. "Benny, it's not like they were really dating or anything. Linda would never do that to you. We still don't know the whole story, Benny. Linda would be the one to tell us everything."

"She has not waken up yet." The Mountie seemed devastated, and Ray was not sure why.

"Hang on, Benny. The Feds and the CIA are on it, since it is a case of international terrorism. They are greatly interested in everything we find. We will find out the whole story. Don't worry."

"Mr. Fraser?" A young nurse approached them. "You said you wanted to know when Linda might be transferred. She is being taken to her new room now."

Benny's heart seemed to regain its beating rate. "A room? Where?"

"Follow me, please."

Both of them were on their feet before the nurse had answered. "Where is she?"

"How is she?"

"Can we see her?"

"What did the doctor say?"

The nurse smiled as they followed her and merely opened the door of one of the rooms in the third floor. "You can see for yourselves, gentlemen. I will call the doctor now and you can talk to him."

She closed the door and left, but neither noticed. They were inside the room, eyes zeroed on the figure laying still on the bed, hesitant footsteps approaching the bed.

Ray didn't realise it, but he actually tiptoed towards the bed. Linda was now cleaned, her hair had been washed and everything. There was an IV on her left wrist and a tube from her nostrils, as well as a machine monitoring her vitals. She seemed so fragile and vulnerable that Ray though she might shatter if he made any loud noise. The cop looked at Benny, who was at his side. The Canadian was pale, worn-out, his eyes glued to the thin form lying before him. If anything, Benny looked as fragile as Linda.

The door opening started both Benny and Ray. Dr. Wilson, the neurologist, smiled. "Good evening, gentlemen. I see nurse Frakes guided you right."

"Good evening, sir." Benny greeted him. "How is she?"

"She is on the road to recovery, as you can see for yourself. Linda still has an infection to fight, and there are bouts of fever every now and then. Nothing that should be taken care with medication and lots of rest. She is sleeping naturally now. If she becomes restless, though, we will have to give her sedatives. She needs to breathe as normally as possible. If everything goes right, it is quite possible she might wake up in the morning."

"We were concerned that she was still unconscious, " said Ray. "It's been almost 24 hours. Shouldn't she be up?"

The doctor explained. "We needed her calmed down and serene enough to monitor the baby without interference. The child's heartbeat was irregular at the arrival, and we needed to know if it had stabilised. Fortunately, a few hours in the oxygen mask and all danger was averted. That tube on her nose is still pumping more pure oxygen in her body, just for the baby's sake." Dr. Wilson cocked his head. "We alerted Mr. Fraser abut the baby's condition and he and Dr. Lennyard authorised the procedure."

Ray turned to his friend. "You didn't tell me that." His tone was dangerously close to accusation.

Benny tried his best not to blush. "I did not want you to worry, Ray."

The cop sustained his patented "we will talk about it later, pal" glare and Benny turned to the doctor, "Is there any objection to my staying in the room?"

"Of course not, Constable. You had made your point quite clear since she arrived." Benny blushed, and the doctor said, "Actually, I consulted Dr. Lennyard, and we both agreed that - "

Another interruption came from the door. Two orderlies entered the room, wheeling a hospital bed. One of them said, "Here is the extra bed you ordered, Doc."

"Thank you, Frankie. Please put it near the patient." Ray stepped aside so the orderlies could obey their instructions, then they left. "Mr. Fraser, you can stay as long as you like with her. Dr. Lennyard authorised it fully."

Only Benny's relief could match his smile. "Thank you kindly, Doctor."

"You are kindly welcome, Mr. Fraser, but I strongly advise you to get some sleep pronto. She wont be waking up any time soon, and you really could use some rest, from what I see." Benny nodded, and the doctor consulted his watch. "I 'have to see some other patients now, but I will stop by before I leave the shift."

"Thanks for everything, doc." Ray said as the neurologist left the room. And Ray waited until the door closed to turn to Benny in barely contained anger. "You said the baby was alright."

Benny refused to be chastised. "The doctor has just confirmed that. I don't know why you seem to be upset."

"You hid it from me. The baby had been in danger and you hid it from me."

"Well, Ray, I am sorry, but in the end the situation rectified itself. Let's put his behind us, please. Forgive me."

Something in Benny's voice convinced Ray that what the Canadian was really trying to tell him was "Please I don't have the energy to argue with you now, Ray." The message was received, and Ray shrugged. Besides, he knew that when Benny used words like "rectify", he would not answer any of Ray's questions. 

Both men turned to watch Linda. She still had not moved, had not wakened. In silence for a few minutes, they just observed her serene face, flawed only by the small tube that came out of her nostrils.

Benny came closer. Her skin was still pale, but not as ominously grey as before. He shuddered, remembering her condition as he pulled her out of that hole in the ground. The image lasted only a minute, the pain in his heart stung harshly. 

Gently, as only he could be, Benton Fraser bent and kissed her front, feeling her cold skin.

"I love you," he whispered.

Benny felt a soft touch in his shoulder, as his friend grew closer to him. "She will be fine, Benny. We won't let anything happen to her."

Simple words. True words.

Those words triggered an immediate response from Benny's body. Overcome by tension and guilt that had been building inside of him since Linda's disappearance, not to mention the lack of sleep and control, Benny succumbed. A sob escaped his lips, and his whole body shook.

Benny did not recall moving at all, but he found himself nestled in warm Italian arms, a soothing hand rubbing his back as he poured out his feeling wetting his best friend's silk shirt. Benny knew he was making a spectacle of himself, as his father would point out. Yes, he wished he could do as his father would like and control himself. But he just did not have the strength to do so. Nor did he care. He just wanted to let it go. And Benny would be forever grateful for Ray, because his friend would always be there to catch him in times like these.

* * * 

A moan.

Late at night, it could have slipped by unchecked.

But not to Mountie ears.

"Linda?"

Benny was sitting at the chair by her side, and Ray had gone home. He moved closer to her, and saw her body shaking. More like shivering. Her features were contorted as though she was in pain. "Linda, please."

When his hand touched her face, he realised she was cold, and sweaty. She shivered even more. It probably was another bout of fever. She might get delirious. Quickly, he took out the blanket from the extra bed they brought to him, covered her body with it and tucked it under her body. No progress. So he scooted his own body on the bed next to her, bringing his arms around her to keep her body warm and stop her tremors.

Benny had done that out of instinct, never thinking about the effect such proximity would do to him. It was overwhelming. He almost felt intoxicated to have her near him again. Of course, she shivered and smelled like hospital products, not her favourite fragrance as she once had. His heart clenched in pain at the times in the last few days which he thought he might never have her this close again. There was no price to this sensation. Holding her, protecting her.

There was nothing else he would like to do in his whole life. Damn, he _wanted_ so bad to do that his whole life long more than anything in the world. That moment he knew that without Linda his life seemed barren and worthless. She was the sun that kept his life bright, that enlightened and warmed his days. He wanted to grow old with her, surrounded by all that light and warmth she irradiated naturally every time she smiled.

It ached him endlessly that she might not want that anymore. He was truly scared that Linda might not want him back. Not after all the things he said to her. Besides, the investigation showed that she sought shelter with a man called Peter Wick. More than one witness described that man as a potential boyfriend. Could it be possible? 

But how could Fraser blame her? She thought he had broken up with her. He did not even give her a chance, wrapped up in his own fears, in his own walls. But Linda had brought down those walls, hadn't she? He never realised, but Linda had torn those walls down, brick by brick. And now he was exposed, hurting. He had brought those walls back up on his own, and Linda did as he wanted her to: she went away. And if all those people were telling the truth, that lucky man, Peter Wick, was pretty quick to recognise what a treasure she was, and he wasted no time in grabbing her. 

Since his memory returned, Benny had been so intent in finding her that there had been no time left to check these feelings. Now they were coming back at him tenfold. With a vengeance. Guilt and fear ate his heart.

He'd better shut his feelings in the back of his heart for now, he told himself as he felt Linda's breathing rate steadying. It seemed she was calming down, her features not so tortured as before. The doctor order her some natural sleep, as well as Ben. 

Once her breath was stable and deep, he could relax. Basking in the unique sensation of sleeping with Linda and feeling her safe in his arms, Benton Fraser felt his sleep finally hitting him.

*** * * **

It was dark yet, but Linda felt sunshine all around her. There was warmth and a feeling of safety. She felt so good that she considered keeping her eyes shut forever. But she reconsidered it, and wondered about that cosy sun around her.

She opened her eyes, looked up and saw Ben asleep. He was gently holding her in his arms. She froze

In that moment, Linda knew she was dead. Actually, she was dead and in Paradise.

Her thoughts were still confused, she knew the real Ben was far away, so it must be some alternate reality. It was a hospital, but it could not be real. Nothing could be real. She could not be in Ben's arms. Not for real. The real Ben did not want her around. The only way she'd be in his arms would be in some sort of Paradise, maybe the one Ray's mother told her about many times.

Such a Heaven could not be bad at all. Eternity in Ben's arms was a perfect definition for Paradise, in Linda's dictionary.

She looked up once more, a faint smile in her lips. She was almost startled when blue-grey eyes were staring her back. Linda felt her cheeks warm. "Hi."

"Hi Linda". His voice seemed amused.

She looked at him with curiosity. "I hope you are not dead, too. Just because I am dead, I hope it does not mean you have to die, too. I would hate that."

Ben was still staring at her. "Linda, you are not dead."

"I must be dreaming, then. Because you are not real."

"I am real. You are in a hospital."

Linda was too confused to be shocked, but her voice failed. "H-hospital?"

"Yes. Do you know why you are here?"

"No, I..." She looked once more at him, as if trying to find the answer in his eyes. "I am so... confused...."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I..." She looked at the ceiling, her eyes unfocused. "I recall an explosion. My God, it was a bomb. And you were hurt. There was a man... He helped me... He seemed so nice, but... Oh, my God, Benny. He is dead! He was shot while trying to save me, Ben! He is dead! And that horrible man... He wants to kill me!..."

Benny tried to shelter her in his arms. "Linda, please. It is all over now."

But Linda seemed trapped in some particular nightmare, trying to fight him, the monitor beeping loudly. "No! He is trying to kill me!" She tried to push him away, and IV flew from her wrist, blood oozing from the wound. "He is going to put me in that box again! A box! So dark, so dirty!"

"Shh, Linda, no one will harm you. Please, darling, please listen to me. It's over, my love."

As she kept fighting him hysterically, Benny made no progress to calm her down, and two nurses stormed in, certainly alerted by the vital signs monitors. Ben was separated from her, and she was retrained long enough to receive a mild sedative in her bloodstream. Ben kept calling her, so she would not feel alone. He was peripherally aware of the medics working on her, his focus on her tormented face. In a few seconds, she succumbed to the medication. 

After that, Ben realised the nurse was asking him questions. He told her what happened.

"She will rest until morning, Mr. Fraser", The nurse smiled. "I suggest you do the same."

How on Earth could he do that?

*** * ***

When morning arrived, Ben knew he had to go to the Consulate. The weekend was over. Duty called. So he had to drag himself away from Linda, his heart torn to leave her, despite all the reassurances from the medical staff that Linda would have the best care ever.

As Ben feared, Linda woke up when he was not there. Fortunately, she was not alone.

"Oh." She turned to her side and found Ray's smiling face.

"Hi, ragazza".

Her heart lit up. She smiled feebly. "Ray". He came close and took her hand into his.

"How do you feel?"

"Confused. Am I dead?"

"No, you are not dead. Came close, but you are not."

Then she tensed. "My baby. What about my baby?"

"Don't worry. The baby is fine. Seems to be one tough cookie. And so are you."

Linda sighed, feeling sleepy. "I am tired. Don't recall much. What happened to me?"

"You have been away for almost two weeks. Do you remember that?"

Linda shook her head. "A bit. I remember the bomb at the mall. Benny was bleeding in my lap.... He could not remember me... Then he - he asked me to leave." She fought the tears. Lost the fight. "It... hurt so much...."

Ray sighed and stroked her hair gently. "You could have talked to me. You know you can always talk to me."

"I wanted to help Ben. I was hurting him, so I had to go away. Leave completely." A tear fell down her cheek. "I am sorry, Ray."

"Don't worry about it now, kid." He kissed her head gently. "Later you will have to answer some questions. The FBI wants to talk to you about the phone call you gave me. They need information on those men."

Linda sighed and grimaced as she tried to sit up. "You mean Peter and Jose's friends. They are dead. I know. But I don't know much. That man... Gus, I guess, he was the one who... oh, God... Ray, it was horrible. I thought... I thought I was dead."

"Now you are safe." Ray held her hand tight. "Let's talk about something else, then. Ma has been insisting to visit. I had to tell her about the baby. Please don't hate me for that."

Linda smiled and wiped the tears. "It is OK, Ray. I miss her. I really do."

"She said she might stop by later. Are you up to it?"

Linda nodded. "I will love that, Ray. I missed her a lot. She is going to be a grandmother, and I may need some advice."

"She will be glad to know that." Ray played with Linda's nose the way he sometimes did with his nephews. She smiled at him fondly, and he kissed her nose. "You will be fine, kid."

"Ray... I am getting tired."

"Then rest some more, sweetie. I won't bother you anymore."

"Ray... please stay here."

"I ain't going nowhere."

Linda blushed. "I... I have no right to ask anything from you. I am ashamed I walked out on you. You must be so mad at me."

"I said don't worry. And I am not mad at you."

Linda turned her head, embarrassed. "I think I dreamed of Benny... I wished he was not so mad at me, either."

"Benny? Linda, he is not mad at you."

"He is not?"

"No."

"How can he not be?"

"He is angry at himself, Linda. You know how he gets. "The passionate Italian rolled his eyes, seeking comfort in the ceiling. "I wished sometimes I could smack some sense into _both_ of you, though." Ray sighed sadly. "He is worried sick about you, and in the worst Fraser mood of all. He has not slept in days, he has been endlessly nagging the doctors, and even Diefenbaker is afraid to put up with him. I tell you, Linda, he is just driving everyone insane over you."

Linda could feel the medication working on her. "I think we need to talk, then". She was having trouble to keep her eyes open. "Later".

Ray smiled. "Of course, sweetie." He kissed her forehead once more as she shut her eyes. "Rest well. I love you".

Linda thought to answer, but darkness engulfed her before she could pronounce the words.

*** * * **

The beautiful angel fallen to Earth was staring at her. Still pretty groggy, Linda turned her head and smiled dreamily. "Ben..."

He moved closer to her, took her hand, kissed it and then whispered. "You have a visitor".

Linda turned her head and her heart filled with joy. "Oh, Ma."

"Bambina." The old Italian woman was smiling tenderly at Linda. 

"Ma, how good to see you." Linda was really touched. She sat up tentatively, shrugging the sleepiness away. "I missed you so much".

"Raymondo told me. I am just glad you are well now, bambina. I was worried about you. We all were"

The girl felt ashamed. "I am sorry for everything that happened, Ma. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Of course you didn't." She was smiling. "And Raymond told me you made a grandmother out of me. Is it true?"

Linda blushed, trying not to smile. "Yes. The baby is fine. I wanted to tell, but everything happened so fast, I just could not.... I am sorry." She looked at Ben when she said that. He kissed her hand still in his and just smiled reassuringly.

Ma Vecchio followed the exchange with satisfaction. "Well, that is senseless now. I mean, the baby is here, and I am sure the both of you will take care of it very well." She looked at Linda. "But I would be glad to help, if you need."

Linda reassured. "Oh, Ma, I need you. Your help will be much appreciated."

"I am very happy for you, ragazza. A bambino is a blessing from God. I just want the very best for you and Benito."

A nurse came in, and smiled. "Oh, it is nice to see you awake, Linda. You look so much better. How do you feel?"

Linda said, "I'm afraid I am still a little sleepy."

"That is fine. Now I am sorry to ask everybody to leave. I have to examine you. It won't be long, though."

Ben kissed Linda's forehead, and Ma said, "We will be right outside, bambina."

Linda was left with the nurse, who seemed to be very happy with her readings. The girl was still a bit uncomfortable near Fraser, but she knew they'd soon be talking about everything that came to pass in no time. Ma's visit, as nice as it was, postponed it a bit.

Then another thing came in the way.

"Ray!"

"Hi, sweetie. How do you feel?"

"Everything seems to indicate I am better, Ray. Just a bit sleepy."

"Yeah, you are still sleeping a lot. But listen, I have talked to Dr. Lennyard, because I am here on official matter. You have to make a statement to the FBI. There is still a lot they don't know. Maybe you can help them out."

"I don't know much, Ray, but I will do whatever I can do to help".

"Cool. Are you up to do it right now?"

Linda thought for a second. "OK. I can do it. Will you be here, too?"

"If you want me."

"Yes, please. And Ben, too. I need you both with me, Ray."

Ray kissed her hand once more. "Of course. I will bring him."

It took a few minutes, but Linda saw herself surrounded by cops in her hospital room. Despite Ray's protests, the FBI had sent agents Ford and Dieter to interrogate Linda. She knew these agents had a past with Ray and Ben regarding former cases. Now, however, they were polite and very tactful to her. 

Ford conducted the questioning and Dieter took notes. "We appreciate your seeing us in such short notice and while still recovering, Miss." Linda smiled nervously, holding Ben's hand more tightly than she wanted. "You don't have to be nervous. All we want is information about those men who did this to you."

"As I told Ray before, I don't know much, but I will help you anyway I can."

"That's all we want. Now, would you please care to clarify your relationship with Jose Itxuaga and Peter Wick?"

"I met Peter during the bomb incident at the mall. He helped me when the explosion hurt Ben. After that, Peter visited me at the hospital. A few days later, we met once more at the mall. He took me in, helped me get a job and a place to live. His friend, Mr. Jose, was the man who employed me. Sorry, I don't remember Mr. Jose's last name."

"No problem. So, in short, Peter Wick befriended you?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Did you know about his links to this terrorist organisation?"

"Not at that time, no. Actually, I never knew until a few minutes before he was... killed."

"Did you see it happen?"

Linda remembered the awful scene. "Yes, sir. It happened in front of me." She tried to avoid the tears. "As a matter of fact, Peter died trying to save me."

"I see." The man watched as the Mountie caressed Linda's hand, and tears fell from her face. "When did you realise the men you called friends were terrorists?"

She sniffled a bit, her voice betraying her crying. "I was cleaning up the community centre one night. I had lost track of the hours, because I was not feeling good and ended up napping for a while in an isolated room. So I guessed nobody knew I was there. Then I heard voices in one of the classrooms. At first I thought they might have been burglars, so I was very quiet to go there to see what was going on. I had no intention to sneak up on them, either. Then I realised it was a meeting of some kind."

Ford nodded, "You said it was a meeting?"

"Yes. There were five or six men. I could not see them, because the door was closed, and I did not want to risk opening it. I heard Mr. Jose's voice, and I also heard them talking about bombs, and about Ben. They said they tried to kill Benny because he could identify someone called Ole.. Ole Tall... I don't remember the name they said."

"The name is Olezabal", clarified Ford. "He was wanted for the attack the mall. Constable Fraser made a positive ID of him. But he is dead."

Linda widened her eyes. "Oh, no."

"Yes, that is right. It seems Guzman is cleaning his tracks. There is a strong possibility that he is trying to leave the country."

Ben asked, "Could he come after Linda? Does she need protection?"

"Well, we managed to keep her out of media, so he might think she is dead. At any rate, the man is certainly miles away, so she is in no danger."

Linda struggled to breath properly, so scared she had become at the possibility of Guzman coming after her. Ray brought her a glass of water and she took a few sips. Ford asked, "Please go on. What else did you hear in that meeting?"

"They also talked about me. They were concerned that I might know something, and Mr. Jose assured them I did not know anything, and was not going to the police. But they said they were going to attack the Stock Exchange, so I knew I had to do something. So I sneaked out as quietly as I could and I called Ray. That was when they caught me. Then I recognised Peter's roommate, Al Guzman. I had only met him once, so I did not know him too well. He hit me and I lost consciousness. They took me to another place, and there... Guzman killed Mr. Jose and Peter."

"Did they mention any names, any places?"

"Peter told me they were allies, and they had another fight in America. He told me they did not want to kill people, but it was the only way to get what they wanted for those people in Spain."

"What else did he say?"

"Peter said a lot of things I don't understand, about those people in other countries who also planted bombs and had a sort of war. I was also pretty scared at the time. I didn't know if he would kill me." She shuddered, and Benny gently kissed the top of her hair.

Ford pressed her, "Can you remember something specific? Even a small thing might be of tremendous help.

Linda tried hard to replay their last conversation. "What I remember is that Peter told me Guzman set targets and gave them information, and in exchange they gave him weapons. He mentioned he would report Jose's death directly to Madrid, but he had said there were allies like that in other parts of America, too. He did not say where or who they were, though." Linda sighed. "I am sorry I cannot be of any more help."

"This fits with our investigation so far, so we actually appreciate your help, Miss." Ford raised, and Dieter closed his notebook. "We will be in touch for some other questions."

Linda nodded. "Sure."

"I hope you get better soon." Linda thanked them and they left.

Ray said, "You were fine, Linda. There might be more questions, you know."

"I know. It is OK, Ray." She smiled at him, "Thanks for everything."

"Hey, no problem. I did not even get to yell at those guys."

Ben asked Linda, "Do you feel tired? Would you like to rest now?"

Her grip on his hand tightened a little bit. "Please, Ben, stay. I miss you."

Ray cleared his throat, "I, uh, will clear things up with the FBI. You guys take care."

He also left, and Ben and Linda finally found themselves alone. All of a sudden, they were too self-conscious of each other. Linda could not stare at Fraser, but she said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For... staying." It was a whole different meaning to the word, and Linda could only hope that Ben would know what she meant.

Ben came to her side, and asked gently, "Do you want to talk now?"

She raised her head and looked at him, finally. There was so much misery in those clear eyes she loved. She couldn't postpone it much longer, even though she did not quite feel up to it. It wouldn't be fair to Ben, and there was nothing more Linda wanted at that moment than to dispel the feeling of distance between them.

"Of course," she lied with a smile. 

"May I propose something instead?", Ben watched her intently, blinking in a way only he could do. 

Linda arranged her covers. "Sure, Ben".

"Why don't we just let it go?", he asked softly. Linda looked at him inquiringly. "We both feel bad about everything that happened in the last two weeks, and talking about it feels like opening an already bleeding wound."

"Ben, what are you saying?"

He sighed and got closer to her, eyes exuding love. "Let's just concentrate on our love. Please, let this all stay behind us. Of course, we can talk about it, if you really want, but I really don't think it would help in anyway." He sighed, then his voice trembled a little as he could not face her anymore, an unbelievable pain spreading through his heart. "All I need to know is if you still want me, after... everything that happened. I will understand it, if you say no."

Linda grew pale. "No, Ben, never!!" She awkwardly flung herself in his arms. "No, no, don't you _ever_ believe something like that. I love you more than anything in my life, Ben, I could never live without you. I still don't know how I was gonna convince myself that I could."

Ben wrapped his arms around her, all pain melting in his chest, and unbelievable joy invading his body. "Oh, Linda, my love. I thought... I thought..."

She caressed his hair and held him a little tighter. "Shh... It is over now. We made it through, right? And now, Ben, if you don't mind, I am more concerned with other things."

Ben drew back to stare at her face. Linda saw his eyes turn glossy with tears. He seemed intrigued. "Other things?"

Linda's eyes twinkled. "Our baby. I have given this a lot of thinking, Ben. I want to be a good mother, but I don't know much about it. I will need a lot of help." She looked at him intensely, pleading.

He melted in her eyes. "Of course I will help you, dear."

She smiled and felt genuine relief. "Thank you."

"So", The Canadian wrapped his arms around her again, "you better now take good care of yourself and our baby."

"Ben," she looked into his eyes, "he is really alright, isn't he? I mean, our baby is fine?"

Ben smiled at her and brushed his lips on hers. "Yes, he is. I can assure you .The doctors said he is very strong. Ray said the kid is a fighter - just like his mother." Linda reddened suddenly, and Ben actually felt himself falling in love once more. "You look much better, you're not sleeping as much, your IV will be going out tomorrow, and as soon as you start regular meals, you will be headed home. The doctors told me that."

She sighed, content to be against his solid warmth again. "I missed you, Ben. It was hard."

Ben took a long breath and dispelled the pain brought by the memories of those times apart. "It is over, my love. It is over and in the past. We must concentrate on that."

Linda raised her head and looked up at him. That was the face that had been on her dreams, bringing a mix of pain and love in those lonely nights at the House of Passage. She drowned in his eyes, which were now beaming at her, and realised her heart melting away. She had never said so much a true thing when she stated she could not live without Ben.

Ben felt his world narrowing to those two points of green staring at him in blatant adoration, and understood that the Universe was once again in order. As if he had never known before, he truly experienced his love for Linda. So he bent slowly, brought her closer to his, pressed his lips to hers and once more felt bountiful peace. How he missed those lips, the warmth, the gentleness that Linda emanated, her unique scent. Having her so close again was making his head dizzy and his body way _too_ happy.

It had been such a long time since they could truly be this close that Linda felt her heart melting as her lips complied to Benny's. The distance and the yearning vanished from her heart as her body was held in the arms of the man she loved much more than her own life. The kiss deepened, and her body started to respond in ways not suitable nor beneficial for someone already in a hospital bed.

They both had to surface for air after a few minutes of exploring the depths of each other's mouth. Their eyes met and they blushed, to realise they were thinking the same thing. 

Benny's cheek had that lovely shade of pink Linda loved so much. "Er... I guess old habits die hard. Every time we are this close, I just..." He sighed. "I mean... I really want you, Linda."

"And I want you, too, Ben." Linda whispered. "I wish we could be home now."

He kissed her again. "Well, we just need to be patient. I wonder if I can..."

"Oh, Ben..." Linda melted in another kiss.

A small knock on the door made them split all of a sudden. A nurse came in and smiled, "Hi, here we are again, Linda. How are you?"

She tried not to blush so much and answered, "I am fine, thank you."

"And I have a feeling you will be even better to know what I came here for," said the nurse. She showed Linda a small plastic cup. "This is your medication. I am here to take you off the IV."

The door opened again, and it was the doctor. Linda beamed, "Dr. Lennyard, come in."

"Hello, Linda. I am glad to see you so well." The doctor smiled at the man. "It's nice to see you again, Fraser."

They shook hands. "Thanks for coming, doctor. But I actually never had a chance to talk to Linda."

They exchanged glances in a sort of nervous expectation and the girl felt there was something she did not know. "Talk about what, Ben?"

"Well, Linda, I..." He flushed, then inspired deeply and held her hand. "I have asked Dr. Lennyard for your hand."

"My hand?"

Ben took one of Linda's hands in his and dropped on one knee and looked deeply in her eyes. "I know I have already asked you to marry me, and you felt it was not the right time. I am absolutely horrified with the perspective that you may say no again. But I have come to realise that the fear of you turning me down a third time is nothing compared to the fear I felt of you not wanting me anymore. I don't want to feel it again, Linda - ever.

"You have shown me happiness and companionship, something I had never deemed possible in my solitary life. Now I am addicted to it. I can't live without it, because I can't live without you. I've come to realise that I can only be happy if you are with me, by my side, until forever comes. I know that one single man is not entitled to have all the happiness available in the world, but I am asking for it anyway.

"Linda, you have already honoured me in having our baby. In doing so, you made one of my most cherished dreams come true. This, alone, should be enough to make me feel a lucky man. I guess I am selfish, because I want more, and I ask for what I don't deserve. Please, my love, would you make my life complete and accept to be my wife?"

Linda heard Fraser's words with her heart beating ever fast, and her eyes watered seconds after he began to speak. She had never heard such beautiful words. Not only that, Linda heard the question she most wanted to answer yes. Twice before she had to say no. But now there was no reason for her not to do that. "Oh, Ben... Of course I will marry you.."

The smile in the Mountie's face could light every tiny little corner in Canada for 30 years. He stood up to take Linda in his arms, his heart threatening to burst in blissfulness.

Dr. Lennyard chuckled, "I told you third time is always the charm, Fraser."

Fraser looked down at Linda, who was smiling to him. She was glowing. It looked as if she was surrounded by light, an angel smiling just for him. Then Fraser took her hand once more and said, "Now let me do something I have wanted to do for a long time."

"What is it, Ben?"

He took a small ring from his pocket and gently put it in her fourth finger. "I want you to have this ring. Now, I want you to bear it as a symbol of our commitment, and until the day you become Mrs. Fraser."

A tear of happiness fell down Linda's cheek. "Oh, Ben", she whispered.

Benny's eyes were twinkling, furiously blue, and Linda thought she could drown on them. Ben bent to reverently kiss her hand and he whispered, "I want you to know that no man in the face of the planet will ever be happier than I am at this very moment."

Linda was so touched. She raised her hand, touched his cheek gently and murmured, "I am also very happy. I love you."

They kissed deeply and the doctor politely cleared his throat. They broke the kiss, blushing furiously. Dr. Lennyard found that so cute he couldn't help smirking.

"Well, Linda, I am very glad - and proud. I realise how important this must be for you. Now I want you to keep in mind that you will be out of here real soon to take care of your wedding and your baby." The couple beamed at the psychiatrist, still having a hard time hearing those words. "Of course I made no objection to your marriage, Linda. There are some legal aspects that we will have to expedite, of course, but nothing that cannot be arranged."

Linda smiled. "Thank you so much, doctor."

Gravely, the psychiatrist reminded, "But this marriage can only happen if you are well enough to walk down the aisle. So, I want you to focus on your recovery. I want you to walk as much as you can, and start eating solid foods right away. You still look a little pale, and you have run a fever, but nothing that could compromise your health. Your wounds are healing nicely, and I want you to catch some sun, too."

"That is nice." Linda looked at Ben, and he was smiling.

The doctor caught their attention once more. "I heard you had quite a morning, with a full police cross-examination. How do you feel now?" 

"Just a tad tired, doctor," she answered.

"You also need to take care of the baby. I will ask a nurse to get you to Dr. Schroeder right now. He is already waiting." He turned to the Mountie. "Fraser, why don't you go with Linda?"

The Canadian obviously was taken by surprise. "Well, I..." 

"I told Dr. Schroeder he could expect the anxious father, too. It is possible that you might get a chance to hear the baby's heart beat for the first time." He leaned in, and lowered his voice as if giving some serious advice. "The experience is truly unforgettable, and I don't think you should pass the opportunity."

The Mountie looked down at his now fiancée and saw huge pleading green eyes bestowed towards him. But he had made his decision even before Linda's silent request. "Of course I would not miss it for the world."

"Good!" Dr. Lennyard clapped his hands. "I will instruct the nurse right away. I will stop by later, then, Linda." 

"Thank you, Doctor." She blushed. "For everything." 

"Don't mention it. And congratulations to both of you." 

It was a new experience for Linda to have Ben by her side when the doctor examined her. Dr. Schroeder was a man of his sixties, and he told them about the importance of fatherhood as Linda took plenty of water for the ultrasound.

Ben was so nervous that Dr. Schroeder's words merely droned out. His baby. He was going to hear his baby's heart. His and Linda's baby. And it was much more than he could have ever expected. Now that Linda had agreed to marry him, he was feeling totally invigorated.

The doctor was still talking. "And you still feel morning sickness?"

"Somewhat," Linda asked. "It doesn't happen every day, but then I have not been eating much here in the hospital."

"What about your sleep?"

"I have been sleeping a lot, but I guess it is the medication."

He checked her medical files and nodded. "Yes, I guess you are right. But even after you stop taking it, if you feel a bit sleepy, don't worry. It is very common to someone in your condition." He smiled and looked at both of them. "Are you interested in checking out the baby's sex in advance?"

Linda was caught by surprise. "Can you really do that? I have heard about it before, but I thought it would take a while. "

"Actually, it will be possible only in a few months. Right now, your baby is still very small. We can't see much of it. But I would like to know so I won't accidentally spill the goods when the time comes."

Linda consulted Fraser with a look, and he lifted and eyebrow. The Mountie shrugged. "We never discussed it before, doctor. Could we get back on you about hat?" 

"Of course," said the doctor. "There is still plenty of time. Well, how about we check out the baby's heart right now?" The doctor called the nurse to help with Linda move to another bed, right in the middle of a bunch of machines. Linda saw Fraser sit by her side and felt so comforted that he was there. For a fleeting moment, she remembered that, a week ago, she was totally sure that this was a scene she would never witness in her life.

Dr. Schroeder brought her back to the present. "Well, Linda, now I am going to put some of this gel on you, and you may feel it a bit cold. Try to relax."

Linda nodded and sat back on the table. A screen came to life by her side, and the cool gel made his debut on the girl's lower abdomen. The nurse was around as the doctor handled the equipment, and Linda was getting nervous. Somehow Ben sensed it and kissed her hand. They exchanged looks, and Linda felt really cared for. Amazing what Fraser's presence did to her.

Suddenly, there was a noise that filled the room. It was a rhythmic sound, set in a fast pace. Linda realised that she wouldn't be able to recognise it as a heartbeat if the doctor hadn't told her before what to expect.

"Ah, now you can hear it", Dr. Schroeder was smiling. "Sounds like a real screamer".

Linda was surprised. "This is it?"

"Yes. Please notice that his heartbeat is much faster than an adult's is because he is a small busy little bee, having to grow so fast. Let's see if you can see him in action."

Ben felt the pressure on his hand increasing. It was Linda, her own heart racing as she realised that she was listening to her son. He would be lying if he said he, too, was not also very touched by that perspective. Besides, the heartbeat of the small little creature was so accelerated, so filled with life. They had made another life.

Dr. Schroeder pointed to the screen. "Here. There is our little bee."

It was not a sharp image. Linda followed the doctor's fingers and found out a small, almost unnoticeable bundle at the end of a curve, and there was a sort of thread coming out of it. Dr. Schroeder words droned out of Linda's ears, as he explained the functions of placenta and chord, or other words Linda still did not know. It was so much, and she was so happy. 

"Are you OK, Linda?"

Fraser's question brought her back to reality. She felt embarrassed. "Yes, Ben. I am just... overwhelmed."

He smiled at her and bent to gently kiss her forehead. Dr. Schroeder was looking at them with a dreamy smile. "That is only natural. It is such an emotional moment when parents get to hear their baby's heart beating for the first time."

Linda smiled, embarrassed. "Yes, that is how I feel."

"It is strong and steady, as it should be," guaranteed the doctor. "Your baby is fine, Linda." 

She felt tears rising, her nose stinging. "I am glad, because I feared..." She could not go on and lowered her head. Ben wished he could hold her in his arms, but he gently rubbed her arm to assure her that he was by her side.

Dr. Schroeder said, "It is OK. I think you have not been told about those mood swings."

Linda wiped her tears and looked at him, "Mood swings?"

"Yes. You can get dressed while I tell you a little about your hormones."

So she did, and Dr. Schroeder took her arm as they slowly walked back to his office, gently explaining why Linda sometimes felt so sad, or sometimes so happy. "Everything is linked to this hormones. Your body produces these substances to keep the baby and yourself safe during your pregnancy. You also may find yourself sleeping a little more than usual these days."

Linda nodded. "Actually, I do. But I thought it was because I was worried, or sick." 

"No, you are not. You are pregnant, not sick. For instance, have you felt extremely unhappy in the past weeks?"

"Yes," she said, and a pang of loneliness swept through her chest. "It happened sometimes. I thought I was going to die, or worse. I wanted to be strong for the baby, but I was so sad." 

"It is quite natural, and it is a result of your new hormonal condition. Besides, you went through some very traumatic experiences recently. Go easy on yourself. Everything is all right, and you seem to be recovering extremely well. From now on, we will monitor the baby's growth and health, so I expect you here at least once a month. But if you feel any discomfort or any doubts, you come back here. I will have the nurse hand you some literature about your condition. That should help ease your mind."

"All right, doctor. Thank you."

"And congratulations on a very healthy child. To both of you."

They both thanked the doctor a lot, and they went back to Linda's room, Benny gently helping her as she slowly walked through the busy halls, greeting co-workers. She was informed lunch would soon be in her room, and it made her wince.

"I wish I could sleep a little."

"You can sleep later," said Ben gently. "Now you must eat something. Remember what Dr. Lennyard said about nutrition. It is important to the baby. Besides, Ray's mother will be back shortly and she won't be happy to know you are refusing food." 

He helped her get back in the bed and Linda sighed, tired, sinking in the mattress as the tray was put in front of her. Ben fidgeted, then said, "I have to tell you now, Linda: I won't be able to be with you tonight. The Consulate will be hosting a reception for a delegation of foreign diplomats, and I am required to be there." He looked pained. "I am sorry."

"Oh, Benny, you don't have to apologise. As Ray would say, Canada needs you." Both chuckled. "Do you have to go now?"

"In a few minutes. Why don't you eat now, then you can enjoy Ray's mother company."

"All right, Ben." She looked at the tray in dismay, but realised she was getting hungry. The food would do her good.

Ben was still fidgeting. "Er, Linda, I guess there are some decisions we have to make."

Linda agreed, "You are right. We have a lot to talk about, Ben. That is why I want to leave this hospital as soon as I can."

"I can't wait, either. Even Diefenbaker is getting very impatient."

"I miss him so much. You do tell him that they don't allow wolves in hospitals, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but you know how he gets."

Linda smiled, then she remembered something. "Ben, can you do me a favour when you go to work today?"

"Certainly."

"Could you please tell Turnbull I apologise for lying to him? I treated him so badly the last time we met, and he was so nice to me. I cannot forgive myself."

"He does not think any ill of you. As a matter of fact, he felt very guilty and he asks me daily about your health. So does Meg. She might volunteer to stop by. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I would love seeing her." Linda sighed, then shrugged. "Now I guess I better start eating." She picked up her fork and started to nibble on the food. Ben smiled, relieved. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal.

A soft knock came from the door when Fraser was practically coaxing Linda into finishing her meal. A delighted Italian face met the scene with sheer enthusiasm.

"Bambina! How nice to you see you eating." Ma Vecchio wrapped her arms around Linda, then looked around. "Very nice job, Benton. And no more of that annoying IV, either. That is so good. How do you feel?"

"I am tired, Ma. But the doctor said it is because I am pregnant."

Ray's mother kissed her cheek soundly. "You look so good. I am very happy."

Ben picked up his Stetson and said, "Well, I better go now. I don't want to be late for work. Both of you must have plenty of things to talk about." 

"Don't worry, caro," said Ma Vecchio, sitting on a chair next to Linda's bed. "I will take good care of her."

"I know that, Ma. Thank you." He turned to Linda. "I will see you tomorrow, then."

"Have a nice reception. And please give my best to the people at the Consulate."

"They will be delighted." He kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you more than forever." They kissed once more and Benny left. Ray's mother observed his departure with interest.

"He loves you very much, too, bambina."

Linda smiled sadly, putting away the tray with food. "Yes, I know. I love him very much, too." Suddenly, she felt a pang in her chest and she avoided the older woman's gaze, lowering her voice. "Sometimes I feel I don't deserve it."

Mrs. Vecchio took her hand, "Don't say such a thing. Of course you deserve each other. What made you say something like that?"

The words went out like a cascade, and they came with copious tears. "I ran away and I don't feel good about that. I was gonna raise our son alone, and he would never know it, and I would never know that he had his memory back and - " Finally, Linda gave up trying to talk so much and just wept, hiding her head in her hands, sobbing, her heart in shreds. Mrs. Vecchio sat on the bed and hugged the girl, who latched on her as if she was the last thing on earth. The Italian lady whispered sweet nothings to Linda, trying to calm her down.

"He did not even want to talk about it, Ma," Linda sniffled. "He must be so disgusted with me!"

"No, Linda, Benito is not disgusted with you. But you want to talk about it, right?" Linda nodded, still having a hard time talking. "So talk to me. I am your Ma. I will listen to you."

"Ma, I was very scared." Linda could hardly talk, still between tears. "So, when that man came up to me and offered to find me a place to stay and a job, I thought he was sincere. I really thought that he as a friend." The girl curled herself on Mrs. Vecchio's lap, trying to stifle the tears. "I mean, he was so nice."

"Who was that man you are talking about?"

"His name was Peter Wick, and he had a business at the mall. He was there when the bomb went off, helped me when Ben was hurt, and everything. But he knew that I was taken, so I never assumed anything else between us. He introduced me to a very nice nun, who took me in a shelter for a night. It is out at the western part of town, Ma, and they do a very good job. We gotta help them maintain the shelter."

"I can talk to Father Biehan about it later, dear", Ma said, still caressing Linda's hair, cascading on her lap. "Did you stay in the shelter all this time?"

"No, Peter found me a job at the community centre. It was such a nice place, Ma, where the kids play, and doctors help people who cannot afford a clinic, or have AAA meetings there, you know? There was a man who took care of everything there, called Jose. He said I could even live there, if I cleaned a small room on the west wing."

"So, you were getting a new life. You were moving on."

"Yes. I really thought that Ben did not want to see me again, that he was out of my life for good. But even when I was making plans, I was so sad to be leaving all of you, Ma. All the time I was very afraid that Ray would find me. If he did, he would take me back, and I thought that Ben did not want me anymore. Being around Ben would be too painful, and that was the reason I left in the first place. Peter said Ray asked him about me, and he lied to Ray. I don't think Ray ever liked Peter."

"This Peter man really looked after you."

"Yes, he did. He took me to a nice house where they help unwed mothers or pregnant teenagers. I felt safe there. But then..." Linda started to shake. "Peter told me he was in love with me. He also said that he knew I loved Ben, and he would respect that. I was shocked, especially because he told me that he would help me raise my child. I told myself he was such a nice man to suggest to raise another man's kid."

Ma Vecchio carefully asked, "But you were only friends... right?"

Linda raised her head and looked straight into Ma's eyes. "Of course. I could not be anything else to him, because I love Ben more than anything in the world. I told Peter that, and he said he understood, and he did not get mad at me. I know some people thought he was my boyfriend, but that was not truth. I would never cheat on Ben, Ma. And I never led Peter on or anything. I told him that I loved Ben. He understood everything, and said that he wanted to help me anyway."

"He seemed to be a very respectful man."

Linda curled herself once more to Ma's lap and said, "Then I heard on the news that the Consulate was attacked. They did not say if anyone was hurt, and I was so worried. I had to find out if Ben was hurt. I tried to call by phone, but Jasmine recognised my voice. So I go there. I did not want them to see me, but Ben did. He was on duty guard, and he saw me on the other side of the street. I ran so fast, and so far, and I did not know where to go, so I dashed to Peter's store at the mall. He took me in his apartment that night. He was very nice, a real friend. And I was sad, I missed Ben so much..." She had to stop talking, a knot in her throat.

Tears fell on Mrs. Vecchio lap, and she patted Linda's head fondly. "It is all right now, bambina."

"Then it all happened, and I still don't understand a lot of it. All I know is that suddenly, there were strange people at the community centre, and they were talking about bombs. I immediately warned Ray, but they caught me while I was on the phone. Then they took me away somewhere very far away, and then started hitting me, and -" Linda sobbed loud. "Peter was with them! Oh, Ma!"

The girl wept for several minutes, and Ma was there to support her. When Linda recovered, she went on with her tale. "Still he died for me, Ma...! He took the shots that were meant for me! Then there was that terrible man, Guzman. He killed Mr. Jose, and Peter, and he said I deserved punishment. He..." She sobbed twice, then took a deep breath and went on. "He took a syringe and shot me with some drug. Then he put me in this box, and put Peter inside, even though he was dead! Then I did not see anything, I guess. I do not remember much, but the smell... and the cold... and the dark... I thought I was dead, Ma. I thought I had already died." 

Linda shivered to remember those feelings. Ma rubbed her arms, and whispered, "It is all right. You were afraid."

"I was sorry about Ben's child. I even apologised to my baby for being dead."

"Well, Linda, cara, you are not dead, and now you have to think about the future, not the past."

"Still, Ma, I think I don't deserve Ben because I can't help to think about Peter."

"What do you think about him?"

Linda seemed to be puzzled, and very confused. "He saved my life. The only ones who did that to me before were Ben and Ray. When Peter died in my arms, I was so scared and horrified. And I liked him like a friend, a good friend. I know I have to think that he was a bad man, but somehow I keep remembering that he took care of me, not that that his friends were trying to hurt innocent people."

Ma caressed the girl's hair. "He always treated you so nicely, and took such good care of you. You were fortunate to have such a friend, Linda." 

"But he was a terrorist! He helped plant bombs, maybe even that one in the mall! Innocent people got hurt. Some were killed in that country." 

"And that is wrong. But Linda, let me tell you something that I believe. The Church says that you have to hate the sin and forgive the sinner. Peter did something wrong, but you must not hate him because of that. Remember: hate the sin, but not the sinner. Because Peter had a lot of good in him, and he showed his good part when he took care of you with nothing in return." 

Linda heard those wise words, still sobbing. "I am sad he died. I feel Ben might think I have betrayed him."

She grabbed the girl's cheeks in her palms and made her look straight at her. "Linda, cara, listen to me." Linda sobbed once or twice, but the green eyes, reddened by the weeping, focussed on the old face. "Benton loves you very much. Now this weeping is something very common in pregnant women. Take it from me. Don't worry that little head of yours."

She sniffled and wiped the tears way. "I will try. Thanks Ma."

Mrs. Vecchio smiled. "That is what mothers do. Now you take a good nap. I will be right here." 

Linda curled herself once more and it was not long before she fell right into blessed oblivion.

***** **

At that same night, incredibly as it seemed, Linda was getting so much trouble to sleep. Ma had left and Ray made her company. They talked for a while, and Linda was amused about the latest news on the Vecchio family. 

At night, however, sleep seemed illusive, no matter what she did. Ray noticed her restlessness and gently asked, "Do you need something?"

"I cannot sleep." Linda said.

"Do you want me to turn on the lights?"

"No, I like it that way." She sighed. "I got so many things on my mind, Ray."

"You're worried about something in particular?"

"There has been a lot of changes in my life. There is the baby. This is a huge change."

"You have nothing to worry about. I am sure you will be a terrific mother. And I will the proudest uncle." Ray took her hand. "Benny is so happy, too."

"It seems too big a job for me, Ray. I don't know if I will be able to do it."

"We will all help you in anything you need. You know you can count on us. Now stop brooding over these things and get some sleep. The baby needs the sleep, too. It was a very exciting day."

"I guess you are right, Ray." Linda smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. And I am right here. You can sleep now and give my future nephew or niece some rest, OK?"

"Good night, Ray."

He tucked her in. "Good night Linda."

Although she settled down, it seems she was not to sleep that night. Not even an hour later, an orderly came in, with a tray. The man did not turn the lights on and tiptoed to the nightstand. Ray raised and the guy whispered, showing the needle. "Medication."

Ray said, "Do you really have to do it now? She has just fallen asleep."

"Oh, I am sorry. It has to be now." Linda thought she heard his voice before, but he was whispering, and she could not be sure.

Linda said, "I was not really asleep, Ray." She sat up and asked. "Are you going to shoot me in the arm or backside?"

He put the tray next to her and began to prepare the needle. "You can choose what suits you best, honey."

"In the arm, then." Linda asked, "Have you come here before to give me some medication? Your voice seems familiar."

"Really?" The orderly was looking up at the needle as he held it towards the light. "I wasn't sure if you'd recognise me."

Then Linda saw part of his face in the light. And she instantly recognised the man.

It all happened so fast.

"NOOOO!!!!!" Linda tried to jump out of the bed as the man ran after her, and she screamed, "NOO!!! Stay away from me!!"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Ray's cop training made him instinctively bring his gun to his hand, but Linda was totally trapped by the man, who used her body as a shield and had a gun to her head. She was crying, "No, Mr. Guzman, please!!!"

Ray tried to maintain his gun held high, his brain furiously putting the pieces together. It was Guzman attacking Linda. The man hasn't escaped the country, as those stupid jerks at the FBI thought, but in Linda's hospital room, obviously looking for payback. He must have known she had no special protection.

"You shoot me and she's toast, man!" Guzman's voice sounded firm. "I mean it! Now drop your piece down!" Linda was still crying, and he spat, "Shut up, bitch!"

"Calm down, man", Ray said, putting one arm up and still aiming at him with the other. Linda was sobbing quietly. "Let's talk about it, huh?"

The man did not let him finish. "Drop it now! I'm gonna kill her, pig!!"

"Let's talk -"

His voice got louder. "Drop it! Now!! NOW!!"

"Ok, OK!" Ray put his arms up and said, "I'll put the gun down". 

"Now!!"

Slowly, Ray did as he was told. Guzman ordered, "Now step away from it!"

Ray obeyed, thinking that by now, all the noise must have attracted some attention. "You won't get away with it."

"Of course I will. I got her!" He turned on the light and his gun now was pointing directly at Ray. The Detective knew Guzman was a very disturbed man, but he could not help to think that he looked even worse face to face. And he seemed angry. "Hey! Who are you? Where's Vecchio?"

"I am Vecchio." Ray felt confused.

"No, you are not. I know Vecchio. I've even bit part of Vecchio's ear off when he tried to bring me in! He is a short dude, blond hair. You are not him!"

Ray paled. He remembered reading that file about how Stanley Kowalski used Fraser's help to arrest Adolf Guzman, in a case that almost made him go to Internal Affairs because of a scumbag named Guy Stanck. The story seemed confused, but the bottom line seemed to be that Guzman now wanted Kowalski. Ray thought fast. "Well, I am obviously not who you want, so why don't you let the girl do, OK? I will tell you where he is and let her go."

That made Guzman stop. "Do you know where Vecchio is?"

"No, but all it takes me to get his address is a phone call."

"Why would you tell me?"

"I want you to let her go. Besides, I don't care too much about the man."

Guzman eyed him, trying to assess whether he was telling the truth. "OK, make the call."

"There is a paid telephone by the end of the hall."

"NO! Make the call here!" He pointed to the phone beside the bed. "Here! Come on!"

Damn. Ray walked slowly towards the phone, Linda's quiet weeping breaking his heart. He picked up the phone and announced, "The line is dead. Security procedure, as I predicted. " He turned around. "They know you are here. You can't escape."

Guzman was getting even more agitated. "Fuck!" He held Linda tighter, and the girl cried out, Ray tensed. "We will all get out of here! I'll go with you to that paid phone. You go first, hands up! Come on! Move!"

Ray was held at gunpoint as he slowly got out of the room, Linda and her captor right behind. As he imagined, the floor had been cleared, and there was not a soul in sight. But he knew that there must be snipers at strategic points. Maybe some uniforms were called, too.

As Guzman peeked out of Linda's room, a voice on a loudspeaker said, "You, with the hostages! Put your gun down and your hands on the air before you get hurt!"

Guzman fumed. "No way!"

He fired his gun once to the left side. Linda screamed in terror, and Ray was grabbed by his shirt and brutally shoved back inside the room, where he fell on the bed, painfully making contact with metal. Linda tried to escape Guzman's grip during the confusion, as he was locking the door. She succeeded in slipped from his grip.

The man's got even madder - if that was possible. "You sneaky little bitch! I will kill you this time!" 

Linda ran quickly away from him and went to Ray, who was on the floor, trying to get his gun back. Guzman went after her, but Ray got up and before he could lung towards Guzman, the terrorist fired once in Linda's direction, missed the shot, and ended up pointed the gun to Ray's nose, making the cop freeze. During the scuffle, Linda screamed, and moved behind Ray, cringing as she sought shielding from her friend's back.

For a moment, all three stopped. Linda was behind Ray, her body protected from Guzman by Ray's. The cop was face to face to Guzman, who had the gun practically on his nose. The terrorist was furious, and panted, "Showdown, cop: you are both dead!!"

Fierce pounding on the door revealed that there were three or more men trying to crash it down. It was the police, Ray knew. "You can't escape, Guzman. Surrender now."

Feeling trapped, their captor was freaking out, and he turned to the nearest target for all his frustration and anger. "You bitch! This is your fault! All your fault! I should have killed you the first time I ever laid eyes on you!" Linda coiled even more. "Now I am gonna correct that mistake". He cocked his gun.

The pounding on the door almost made Ray's words disappear, "Over my dead body."

Guzman laughed. "Another one!" He levered his gun at the Italian, and shrugged. "So be it! It's no skin off my back, cop!" The murderer fired once, twice, three times, Ray's body convulsing hard at each shot. 

Linda could hardly hear her own piercing shriek when she saw Ray's body hit the floor with a loud thud. She also could hardly realise that her second scream was very different. Something must have also happened to her eyes, because she suddenly saw nothing but red, her arms got a life of his own, and her mouth yelled at Guzman, who suddenly was a lot closer to her face, crumpled in pure wrath. Those arms that Linda could not control slapped Guzman's gun away and her whole body charged against the terrorist.

The man received punch after punch of a raging Linda that also used her momentum to shove him against the wall, making the bed and the nightstand with the phone fly around, all objects hurled in every direction. She was furiously spilling tears and her mouth was shouting words like "You will never hurt Ray again!" or "Get away from Ray!" at each powerful blow her fist delivered in any part of Guzman she could reach as the man was held against the wall.

Suddenly, Guzman's body ceased to respond to her punches and scurried to floor. Linda still felt as if someone else was doing those things, that she was just watching a movie in front of her. It seemed that this movie also had a bad sound, for there was so little she could hear.

Barely noticing how much her hands hurt, she picked up Guzman's gun, and turned her attention to Ray's limp form. Still with the gun in her hand, Linda knelt beside the Italian detective, eyes blurred, face wet with tears. His eyes were closed, and he had a few scratches on his face, but Linda did not notice that. She held Ray against her chest fiercely, weeping in desperation.

Linda detachedly saw when the door went down and a lot of cops swarmed in. She seemed oblivious to that for a moment. But when they tried to tug her away from Ray's body, she held him even tighter and shrieked, "Nooo!!! Stay away from him!!!"

Someone screamed, "She's got a gun!"

Her name was called again and again, but Linda never let Ray go of her arms, screaming for those people to go away as she backed down against the wall. Ray was heavy, and she had to drag him away from them. Facing the intruders, holding Ray's limp body in her arms, she looked like a trapped animal, ready to do anything to protect its offspring.

"Nobody will hurt Ray again!!! I won't let it!! Ray!!!!" Linda was totally out of control, despair and anger lashing out in such a way those people backed off a little. But between her sobs and her panting, above the hysteria, she recognised a voice. It was a voice she loved beyond anything she knew in the world. A voice that spoke directly to her heart and held her very soul.

"Linda, please. Hear me."

Linda swiftly turned to her left. Her heart swelled as the face she loved seemed to focus in her bleary world. She whimpered, "Benny... Benny, look... Look! Look what he did to Ray!"

"Linda, Linda, please listen to me." Benny approached cautiously, his hand held out. "Linda, I want you to hand me the gun."

"Gun?" Linda looked at the gun in her hand with curiosity. "I didn't notice I had one."

"Then let me have it, please Linda."

"Yes, Benny, of course." She held out the gun and her face crumpled again. "Oh, Benny...! Ray... He is... Oh!!!" She began to weep again, holding Ray's body tight against hers, almost unable to breathe.

Fraser slid the gun on the floor towards the officers, who were trying to get closer and closer. As he also got closer to her, he called, his tone soothing, the same he used to deal with fretful horses. "It is OK, Linda. Come with me. Everything is all right. These people won't hurt you. They're here to take care of you and Ray. You have protected him so well. You can let go now."

There was a prick in her arm, but Linda didn't feel it. Reluctantly, Linda looked at Ray's face, her tears streaming out in her already wet cheeks. It was so serene, and peaceful, like he was going to wake up at any minute. "Ray..."

Like magic.

Ray's lips twisted and he took a sharp intake of breath. Linda cried out, "Ray!"

The cop's legs moved feeble, and he also moaned. Loud.

Linda was screaming, "He's alive!! Somebody please help him!"

A voice on the back said urgently, "We've got another live one here!"

Suddenly, everything went into confusion. Fraser snatched Linda away from Ray, then two paramedics came in quickly, opening up Ray's clothes to assess the wounds. Linda tried to protest, but her voice died down as one of them hollered, "Bullet-proof vest!"

Distracted by the information, Linda was unprepared when another sting caught her arm. She yelled in surprise and looked up at the nurse who was handling the syringe. "What is this?" Linda turned to face Fraser, "Benny!"

The Mountie held her, still soothing her gently. "It is all right, my love. Everything is all right, now."

Linda tried to say something else, but felt her senses slipping away rapidly as the medication spread through her body. Linda went limp on Fraser's arms in a matter of seconds. The paramedics took Ray away as Fraser finally let out the breath he was unknowingly holding.

***

"No one was in there, so no one actually saw it. But I don't think there is another explanation," Lieutenant Welsh finished his explanation. "Amazing as it seems to be, Linda really punched the lights out of Guzman."

Huey gawked at his boss. "That _is_ amazing."

"It is not uncommon in an extreme situation that a person performs tasks of great strength due to the extra surge of adrenaline," Dr. Lennyard agreed. "I have known that girl practically her whole life. And I have never seen Linda in such fury frenzy before. She went out of control when she thought Detective Vecchio was dead."

"How's Vecchio, by the way?" Detective Huey asked.

"He has just been released. His family has already gone, too. He ought to stay out of the streets for at least two days, because of the bullets' impact on the vest. Orthopaedics still don't know if he cracked a rib. It was a miracle that he had a vest on."

They were on the hallway, and Fraser came out of Linda's room. He joined the group and sighed, "She is still asleep."

Dr. Lennyard nodded. "That is expected. Fraser, I don't think she will go into a breakdown. She was extremely scared, but not to this point." He turned to the police officers. "Gentleman, I think you won't be able to talk to her so soon. Even though she was given a mild sedative due to her pregnancy, it will take a while until she wakes up. I suggest you try coming back in about -" The doctor was going to look at his wristwatch, but stopped when he saw who was running up to them. All other officers turned their heads to see the new comer, who was coming in their direction as fast as he could.

"How is she?" Ray seemed pale, but anxious. "Is she all right?"

Lieutenant Welsh greeted. "And hello to you, too, Detective. It is nice to see we don't have to schedule a funeral will full honours after all."

"I am sorry, sir," said Ray. "But I have been hearing some stuff, and frankly, a lot of it sounded so unbelievable that I had to come here and see things for myself."

"Well, then believe it anyhow, because it's true," said Huey. "Linda kicked Guzman's ass."

"You are pulling my leg." Ray turned to Fraser. "Benny, Mounties don't lie. Tell me what really happened."

"Essentially, Detective Huey is correct, Ray," confirmed Fraser. "Linda seemed to have engaged in fierce physical combat with Guzman during a particularly strong bout of hysteria."

Ray's jade eyes turned as big as saucers. "Get out."

Fraser shrugged. "Mounties don't lie, Ray. You said it yourself."

"And how is Guzman?"

Welsh answered, "I just spoke to the hospital he's been taken to. He will be OK, but he will be knocked down until tomorrow at least, because has a concussion, and his face will also need a bit of reparation."

Ray was even more awed. "A _concussion_? How did Linda give him a freakin' concussion, for cryin' out loud?!"

Fraser said, "Apparently, he was thrown against the wall and it connected strongly with the back of his head." The Canadian seemed a bit restless. "I am afraid that she is going to be very upset about it, Ray."

Dr. Lennyard laughed softly. "No, Fraser, it's fine. We better let her know it is a good thing that she is able to defend herself and her friends from bad people. It will build her confidence."

"Or scare her to death, and frankly I don't know which would be preferable", confessed Ray sarcastically.

"Are you alright, Detective?", asked Dr. Lennyard. "I understand the impact of bullets, even with the vest, can be really painful."

"Yeah, Doc, you can say that again. I was knocked out for a few good minutes. It did not help that he shot me at blank point." He groaned. "Lieu might have been speaking too early about that funeral thing."

"Cut it, wise ass," said Huey. Then he grinned. "Now, my fellow officer, you are going to give me your statement right now." He put his arms around Ray with a treacherous smile. "Let's go talk over there."

"You want to take my statement here?"

"Lieutenant's orders. Unless you wanna do it downtown", said the detective suggestively. "Thought you might prefer not to leave the hospital."

Ray blinked at him. Then he nodded, "Over there is just fine."

Welsh had to laugh at his so very predictable detective.

***

Linda opened her eyes, the bright light making her squint at first. After a few seconds, she risked opening them again, and was rewarded with a smiling face above hers.

"Ray," she cracked.

"Hey," he said softly. "Welcome back."

She cleared her throat and gingerly tried to sit up. 

"Easy, easy," said Ray. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." Ray got her a glass of water and helped her drink from a straw. She looked around, "Where's Ben?"

"At work. He will complain that he's never here when you wake up."

Linda smiled, then sighed heavily, resting her head on the pillow. "Oh. Ray. I just had the weirdest dream."

"Really?" Ray asked casually, putting the glass back on the nightstand. Do you remember it?"

"Vividly. It was horrible. I dreamed Guzman had found me here, at the hospital." Linda looked anguished. "You were in here, too, but he had a gun, he... he held me as a hostage and..." The girl stopped, as if losing her line of thought when she looked at the nightstand. "Ray... I am not sure that it was a dream..."

Ray came close to her. "No, ragazza, it was not a dream."

"No. It has to be." Linda seemed shocked. "Ray, I remember seeing you _dead_." She winced, tears threatening to blur her vision. "You were dead in my arms." A pang swept through Linda's chest at the memory. Few things ached as much as the perspective of losing Ray.

The Italian looked at her, and talked in a soft voice. "I had a vest on. I am all right."

Linda sighed, relieved. "I don't remember the end very well. What happened to Guzman? Was he arrested?"

"Yes", Ray smirked, "After you beat the crap out of him."

"_What_?!"

"I said that you punched the lights out of him." Ray was smiling now.

Linda did not respond. "Ray, do not mock me, please. This is not funny. That man scares me a lot."

"I'm not joking. You did that."

"How can it be so? Look at me. Guzman may not be tall or heavy, but he is strong, and he is a _man_. How could I do such a thing?"

"Dr. Lennyard explained that things like this can happen in extreme situations." Ray took Linda's hands and showed her the bruises. "How do you think you got these?"

Linda could not contain her surprise. "Oh my. It is so hard to believe."

"You pushed him against the wall, and it knocked the breath out of him, too. That helped. It prevented him from punching you back, gave him a nice concussion and rendered him totally unconscious."

"Oh, god", Linda gasped, pale. "He is going to be very mad at me."

"Mad?" Ray laughed. "I am not sure he knows what hit him. That ought to teach him some respect."

"Does Ben know?"

Ray nodded. "He wanted to be here when you wake. He was the only one who could come near you as you held me."

"Yes, I remember holding you. And then what happened?"

"When the police was able to get inside the room, you wouldn't let anyone near me. Only Benny could get close, because you also had taken Guzman's gun. That was why everyone was so careful to get near you. But after you gave away the gun, Benny could peel you away from me. And only then they found out that I was wearing a bullet-proof vest."

"Oh, Ray, a gun?" She looked at him, her eyes wide. "I hate guns, Ray."

"I know that, Linda."

"And how are you? You don't look hurt."

"I am a little sore at the ribs, but nothing more serious than that." Ray smiled. "You save my life. I am so proud of you."

"Proud? Ray, I assaulted a man!"

"And packed a pretty good punch, too," he nodded.

"Ray! It's not funny. And there is nothing to be proud about this. I am scared."

"Guzman won't ever mess with you again. _That's_ what you have to be proud about. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"No, Ray, I am afraid of _me_. I was never a violent person."

"And you are not. You just had a gut reaction, protecting an injured person. It was a self-defense thing. It just shows you how much you really care about me."

"Oh, Ray," she said tenderly. "You are my best friend. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You know that."

"I know. I am just touched that it came out to strongly, Linda." He kissed her bruised hands. "You know that I will always be by your side, no matter what."

Linda put the palm of her hand on his find. "Yes, I know, Ray."

"I was so worried when you just took off without talking to anyone first. I would have listened to you."

"I am sorry, Ray." She felt her face burning with embarrassment. "I know you'd be there for me, but... I couldn't be near Ben. I couldn't bear it if he didn't want me near him. I am sorry."

Ray shrugged, sighing. "Strangely enough, I understand. It was really scary to see Benny like that. It took him a lot longer to recover than the first time. For a while, I was afraid that Benny wouldn't return to his old self. I wondered about you and your kid, out there alone. Of course, even if he did not get his memory back, Benny would not have abandoned you. You know Benny would never do such a thing, no matter what."

Linda shuddered slightly. "But I wouldn't want him to be with me only for duty, Ray. He'd never complain, and he'd provide for us till the end of our lives. But he'd never be happy, uncomfortable. That was one of the reasons I left. I want Ben to be happy more than anything in the world. I couldn't stand to be by his side knowing he was miserable because of me."

"I knew you'd say something like that. That is the reason that I was going to ask you to marry me."

Linda's heart raced. "Marry you?"

Ray nodded. "I wanted to marry you and give the little fellow a daddy. I figured that if Benny's memory didn't come back and he asked you to marry him, you'd say no, but the kid would still need a father, right? So, I thought I could be the father to him. You know I already love both you and the bambino, so it would be little more than a piece of paper. Ma would have been thrilled, too." Ray half-smiled at the thought. "But then you took off before I could say anything, and... well, the rest is history."

Linda was so moved that the tears started to stream in her faces before she could even find her voice again. "Ray..."

"I am sorry I did not have a chance to tell you about this", Ray said. "I just wanted you to know. And you know that if anything happens, the offer still stands, OK?"

"Ray, I am... I' m so touched," she said, struggling to fight the tears. "I really want to apologise for all the trouble I caused you and everybody else. I knew you'd be worried about me. You could be mad and angry at me, but you'd be worried, too. I never doubted this."

Ray bent to kiss her forehead. "It is all water under the bridge, now. No need to talk about it. You are all right, the little buckaroo is all right, and you will be Benny's beautiful bride, as it should be." He wiped her tears of happiness. "Everything is going to turn out fine, Linda. Now let me bring Dr. Lennyard. He wanted to see you as soon as you woke up". He wiggled his eyebrows expectantly, and lowered his voice, "I heard him pronouncing the word discharge."

"Really?" Linda's eyes sparkled. "I am going home?"

"He wants to see you first, then he wants to talk to Benny. Dr. Schroeder needs to check on you, too." Ray smiled. "I feel like a secretary, telling you your schedule for the day."

Linda laughed softly, "Oh, Ray... I can't wait to get home. See Dief and everything."

"By the way, you don't know it but we are in a major disguising operation for your discharge."

"Operation?"

"To avoid media hounds. So far we've been able to fend them off, but they're hungry to see the pregnant woman who was held hostage by international terrorists and knocked out a very bad guy." Ray took on Linda's wide eyes. "Yes, they are talking about you."

"I figured that much". Linda winced. "But I wish I don't have to talk to them. They frighten me a little."

"Don't need to tell me. Those guys scare the hell out of me. But you don't need to worry. We will manage to get you out of here unscathed."

"Of course you will. I love you, Ray."

He kissed her hand. "And I love you, too, ragazza." He changed his expression and shot her an evil grin. "Of course you know what's waiting for you as soon as you get home."

Linda thought for a second, "Finding a new job?"

Ray shook his head, "Planning a wedding."

"Plan?" Linda was confused. "What kind of plan do we need to get married?"

"Plenty of plans, Linda. You have to choose a gown, and Benny has to decide if he wants to marry on suit, tux or in his gala uniform.Both of you need to choose a church and a place for a reception. If you want to marry in daylight, you need flowers for the church and the reception, but if you choose night time, then there is a possibility to fill the church with candles, and that is nice. It is starting to get chilly at night, so if you get married at night, you might want to have a reception in doors. There is also a guest list, and the invitations to choose, fill and send. You guys will need to take care of all the paper work, and changing your names in documents and stuff, so the marriage is legal. Also you need to choose who will be the wedding parties, and what sort of outfit are they going to wear."

Linda widened her eyes. "There is more than one?"

Ray laughed softly, "No, I mean people who gets assignments for the wedding. You know bridesmaids, maids of honour, ring-bearers, who is gonna walk you along the aisle."

"Oh, Ray. It seems so many things. How are we going to get all of this done?"

"I can start things right now. I will reserve Saint Michael's at the first occasion, and talk already to Father Biehan."

"But we are not Catholics. Neither Ben nor me."

Ray's enthusiasm restrained a little. "Oh, that might be a problem. Do you guys at least want some sort of religious ceremony at your wedding?"

Linda thought of the visits she had made to the church and her talks to Father Mulcahey. They were so comforting. "I do, Ray. I think Ben won't oppose to that."

"Nice! I will talk to Father Biehan."

"Maybe he can invite Father Mulcahey to say some words. I like him very much."

"Yes, he is a swell guy. I will see what I can do on that." Ray said, "Frannie will be nuts to tell you stuff about wedding procedures and protocols, or whatever the name they have."

Linda seemed worried. "Ray, it seems to be such a big task. How are we going to do everything on time?"

"Don't worry, kid." He gave one of his most luminous smiles. "Everything is gonna turn out fine. You will see."

A nurse came inside. "Nice to see you wake and so well, Linda. I have a meal coming for you, but first you should see your visitors. They have been waiting for you to wake up. Dr. Lennyard gave special permission to visit."

"All right, then."

She left, and then the special visitors came in. Linda was thoroughly surprised at the three people that came inside her room.

"Oh, my God. Cheryl?!"

The kindergarten teacher from the community centre, who had come along with two of her pupils, smiled at Linda. "And look who I brought with me."

"Donovan! Mindy!"

Ray thought those were the cutest kids he had ever seen - his own nephews and nieces excluded, of course.

"Hello, Miss Linda."

"Hi, Miss Linda."

The children were obviously itching to get closer, and Linda said, "Why don't you guys come up here and sit one my bed. Don't worry. My disease won't catch on you."

The two little bundles of joy immediately climbed on her bed, with Ray's help. Linda asked Cheryl, "But how could you get in? They don't allow children in the hospital."

"Your doctor, Dr. Lennyard, gave us special permission. We were worried about you. And there was no way to stop the kids once they knew you were sick. We had to make a draw to see who would come."

"That is so sweet," said Linda. "But now tell me: did you guys win or lose the draw?"

The joke was well-received, and the kids said between giggles, "We won!"

Donovan looked at Ray and asked, as usual, "Are you Linda's husband?"

Ray's cheek coloured heavily, "No, I am a friend of Linda's."

Linda said, "Ray, I want you to meet Donovan, Mindy and Cheryl. They are from the community centre where I was working. This is my good friend Ray Vecchio. He is a police detective, too."

There were muted "Ohs" from the two children, whose little eyes lit up in excitement. Cheryl said, "I am afraid you won't leave this room until you show them your badge, detective." She extended her hand, and he shook it. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of our Linda."

Ray flashed her one of his most brilliant smiles. "I was just doing my job, Miss."

With amazement, Linda realised that Ray was flirting with Cheryl - and that the girl was responding in a very positive way. Linda was glad.

Donovan wanted to know, "Miss Linda, are you still sick?"

Smiling, Linda took the little boy's hand gently. "Just a tad, Donovan. But I expect to be out of the hospital really soon."

Mindy chirped in, "We all miss you. Everyone does: Heather, Jason, Ricky, Joey..."

"I miss everybody as well. I hope you are behaving yourselves. Miss Cheryl is taking care of you without me, and you better not give her a hard time."

Cheryl said, "They are good kids, you know that. They also know that they can't stay long. It was the deal we made with your doctor."

"I am very glad you came. Please tell everybody how I miss them, OK?"

"We will," Donovan nodded, and Mindy did the same. Then the little boy asked, "When will be back?"

Linda lost a bit of colour and looked at Cheryl, then at Ray, who shrugged. Evidently, they haven't thought about it. So, Linda turned to Donovan, and answered sincerely, "I don't know yet, Donovan. But I hope I can see all of you again pretty soon."

"OK," the boy smiled, then leaned to kiss her in the cheek. "I will be waiting."

"Me, too," said Mindy, and hugged Linda. The girl was touched.

Ray said, "They are really sweet kids."

Cheryl nodded, "They are adorable. Linda helped me take care of a whole bunch like that."

"She is very good with kids," agreed Ray, smiling at her. "You seem to have a gift, too."

"Thank you," said the girl, smiling.

A soft knock made Ray excuse himself and open the door. "Hey, Benny."

The Mountie stood by the door and looked at the visitors. "Hello, Ray."

Ray said, "Some of Linda's friends from the community centre have dropped by."

Donovan looked at him and whispered to Mindy, "Wow! He is a Mountie."

"How nice," Fraser said to the newcomers, nodding, and politely turning to the lady, extending his hand. "I am Benton Fraser, Linda's fiancé."

"I am Cheryl Wicket." They shook hands. "Linda, you didn't tell me you were engaged. Congratulations to you both."

Linda blushed. "It was very sudden."

"Do you plan to get married soon?"

"Yes, as soon as possible, actually. Before the baby is born, so I can take care of it."

"So double congratulations" Cheryl said, excited. "I knew you had a baby coming, but never knew you were engaged."

Once more, Linda blushed almost purple. "Like I said, it was really sudden. We are still planning on everything."

"I am very happy for you, Linda."

Mindy said, "Are you going to wear a gown, like Cinderella?"

The blushing just grew redder, to Ray's amusement. "Well, Mindy, I still haven't decided on that. Do you think I should dress like Cinderella?"

The little girl widened his eyes. "Sure! I would like to have a gown like that someday."

Linda noticed that Ben was still by the door. "Ben, please come in."

The Mountie looked embarrassed. "Actually, I brought a special visitor for you, but I didn't realise you had already some."

"Please, Ben, let him in, whoever he is."

A cheerful and loud woof came before the incoming wolf, a visit that made Linda even happier. "Oh, Dief! How I missed you, buddy!"

The wolf climbed her bed unceremoniously, almost managing to knock little Donovan down in the process. Not only that: he wiggled his tail happily, licking all over Linda's face, as she tried to scold him, "Watch out, Dief! We have guests!"

The animal whined a bit and went down to the floor, as the children awed at him. Linda made the proper introductions, "Dief, these are my friends Donovan and Mindy, and their teacher Cheryl. This is Diefenbaker, and he is a wolf from Canada."

The children also climbed down the bed and after Linda's reassurances, petted the wolf. Cheryl also did that, and Dief showed that he liked the attention.

Linda looked up at Benny, "Thank you for the surprise. I missed Dief so much."

"He wouldn't leave me alone. He begged, begged, begged and nagged me for days. I had to bring him."

Linda smiled, her heart singing with so many friends around her. She looked at Benny, and thought she had never seen him so lovely. Fraser took her hand tenderly and kissed her forehead, flooding her very soul with warmth and love.

A little away from the gathering, the Mountie saw his father in his red uniform, standing near the window, behind Linda. The ghost of Robert Fraser nodded and exchanged silent smiles with his son. Young Fraser turned his eyes once more to the woman that held his heart and lightened up his existence. Now that she was carrying his child, he felt pride and joy unmatchable to any occasion he could remember.

Ray also observed the display before him, his flirtation with Cheryl forgotten for a moment. The scene before his eyes touched a spot deep inside his Italian heart, a place filled with light and happiness. He wondered if there was some way to crystallise that moment, when he felt palpable joy, and when nightmares were merely a bad memory, a shadow at the back of the mind, almost gone.

And that was the way everything should be.

**The End**


End file.
